Chemistry
by chuppa chupsz
Summary: She needs private lessons in chemistry, he's the smartass... will the chemistry between them react? or will it be right? 24 CHAPTERS!COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Yay !! Hullo, there... first Shikatema fanfic (be nice please )

**Dislcaimer : I don't own Naruto ... but the I do own the idea of the fanfic =D!!**

* * *

Sighing I slapped my alarm clock and opened my eyes. My room was a mess … I didn't care. They say that a genius can see an order everywhere. Well … that was, what I was referred to. A genius. I thought it too troublesome to talk back; I just let them think what they wanted.

I turned around and fell out of bed, face down – like every morning. I did some push-ups and sit-ups to wake up – like every morning. Standing up after my morning exercise, I grabbed some fresh clothes and went to the bathroom, where I took a quick shower, and dressed into my fresh clothes, not forgetting the deodorant. As troublesome as it was in the morning, it was even more troublesome if I forgot it in the end.

I wore simple things, plain – maybe a bit dark – colors, nothing that was "in" right at the moment. I didn't care about something like this. I think I had a bit of my own style, shared with no one I knew, 'cause who else would ever wear a crimson red shirt and a black tie. My messy hair was put into a bun, where it stood up – it was too troublesome to do something about it. Sometimes … alright "sometimes" is an understatement … apart from "the genius" I was also very often referred to as "the pineapple head". I didn't care about names like those … I even laughed at them. That was just as they were seeing things. Just let them.

Snatching my black bag I hung it over my shoulder and went down the stairs.

"Good Morning, Hun!" my mother greeted me, turning her face from the stove to smile at me.

I went over to her, to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, Mum! Morning, Dad! I'm off!"

"But Hun! You haven't eaten breakfast!" my mum sounded a bit worried.

"I'm not hungry mum!"

"Breakfast is –"

" – the most important meal – "

" – of the day, Shikamaru."

I already knew the sentence. It wasn't the first time I heard it. Recognizing I had said "HER" sentence with her, my mum tried to look angry, but couldn't help to smile a bit. I turned to her and smiled.

"It's alright mum, I won't starve."

" 'kay hun. Have a nice day."

"Bye."

And off I was. Taking out my iPod I stuck the earphones in my ears and switched it on. A song of Louis Armstrong started playing. Yeah, bizarre eh? A student who's listening to Louis Armstrong? I don't care; it's nice for going to school.

* * *

After getting up quickly, so my alarm clock wouldn't wake my brothers I swiftly stood up to make breakfast for the two. I never had breakfast, as a matter of fact. When their pancakes lay on their plates and their juices were in their glasses I went to knock on their doors and wake them up.

Opening the first door, I didn't even try to identify his figure from the mess in his room. I turned on the lights, so I wouldn't have to cross the mess, just to open the blindfolds. "Hey Kankouro, get up, it's time for breakfast."

Kankouro is my younger brother, but as I have two younger brothers, he is the older one of the younger ones. Confusing, eh? I like it.

Getting to the next door, I smiled as I stepped in.

The room was tidy, there were no sheets lying around, everything was at its place and my youngest brother was lying sound asleep in his bed.

"Gaara" I softly said.

No reaction. I smiled again, as I walked across the room, kneeling down in front of his bed.

"Gaara." I said again.

His eyes twitched – a sign that he had heard my voice.

"Gaara, it's time for breakfast, get up before Kankouro eats up your pancakes too."

Slowly his eyes opened. He smiled at me. "G'morning Temari."

I patted his head and stood up. "C'mon stand up, today's another HILARIOUS school day."

Quirking one eyebrow up he looked at me. My sarcastic tone was not to be overheard, but my pose was a bit – odd, I admit. My hands up in the air and a huge – false – grin on my face I stood in his doorway. Letting the hands fall I looked at him.

"Man, I'm as tired as you are."

Slurping into the bathroom, I could have sworn to hear a soft giggle.

I was showering quickly, shampooing my hair with my favorite jasmine shampoo, which was a present of Gaara for my birthday. I loved it for it was calming.

After I had stepped out of the tube, put on my fresh clothes and my hair in its usual buns I looked at me. Yeah, I could definitely go out like that.

The lilac shirt was shimmering a bit for there were some silver streaks woven into it. Its sleeves were long and – thank god – covered my arms, they had yet to heal. The plain black denim I wore was … well fitting. Satisfied with me, I went back to my room, grabbing my backpack and going into the kitchen.

"Are you ready, guys?" I asked.

Kankouro jumped as always to get his quick shower and pack his things. Gaara smiled at me. I did that every day, so Kankouro would hurry up. Gaara was intelligent enough to get up the time I said, to have a quick shower in the second bathroom and to eat his breakfast.

10 minutes later we were walking to school.

"Man, every time you do this. Every time you get me to hurry up. Every time." Kankouro scowled.

"That is, because if you wouldn't hurry up we would all be late."

"Why, you two could go ahead and I –"

A look of me was enough to shut him up. "Kankouro you know exactly that we can't risk that …" I only whispered.

* * *

School was boring – just like always. Despite my young age I was sitting in senior classes, and even without paying much attention I had no problems being the number one – the geek that I was.

I was sitting in the first row, scribbling something into my notebook now and then, to remind myself of the most complicated terms of the teachers talk. I really enjoyed it. No one looked at me, well … almost no one. There was exactly one person who looked into my direction. Knowing that she didn't look at me but at the watch that was in my direction I didn't care. Yet … she wasn't that bad looking.

Oh, screw that. I was the geek and she was a normal school girl, no way I could ever even TALK to her.

When the bell was ringing I was one of the last ones to get out. I could see her pass by. She wasn't that bad looking.

"Temari, wait a minute, I'd like to talk to you." I heard the teacher's distant voice.

Packing my things I was about to leave, when I also heard my name. Turning around I saw that Temari girl still standing there. This could become troublesome.

"Shikamaru, I'd like you to meet Temari. And I have a slight request. Could you find some time to give her private lessons please, to get her grades up in Chemistry."

"Sure."

Hell if I had only known what trouble I had gotten myself into.

It was not that she was stupid … just … troublesome. She seemed to have real problems with it. Well … it was only Chemistry and that for consisted of a lot of confusing names (seen from her view) and numbers. But it was so logical, wasn't it? I mean … it is logical.

"Thank you. Please try to cover this year's themes."

He handed over a copy of the teacher's book. It wasn't my first time holding a copy of the teacher's book. And there's nothing really special with it. It's a book with questions and answers, but explanations … like a manual.

"Right, you are dismissed."

We walked outside.

"Okay, listen, pineapple head. I really am problematic with Chemistry. You are the fifth to give me private lessons, so if you want to quit right now it's alright but give me the book, so I can at least try and study the explanations."

Wow. THAT was something different. I had expected her to become all bitchy, but THAT?

I smirked.

"And you think that you would succeed with the teacher's book?"

"At least there are explanations in it."

"You think you're going to understand them?"

"You think I'm stupid?"

"You're blond."

"And you're a freak. I just wanted to be nice."

I smirked down at her. Why would she be trying to be nice, when it was so much more like her to be really angry.

"I don't care being a freak. But I think you care about getting a good grade in Chemistry."

She scowled at me.

"Good girl. Now when are you finished with school."

"4 p.m."

"Good. We will meet in front of the portal and we will go to my place so we can begin _tout de suite_.1"

"_Très bien mon pauvre cretin, à tout à l'heure_.2"

I smiled as she stomped away. Not even turning around once. French sure was none of her problem subjects. Slipping the teacher's book into my bag, I continued to my next class.

* * *

**1) tout de suite = immediately**

**2) Très bien mon pauvre crètin, à tout à l'heure. = Very well, my poor asshole, see you later.**

**!!! ^^ ... First chapter up ... there are more to follow but before that I'd like to know what you think of it so please REVIEW !!!!!!!**

**thx**

***~chuppa-chupsz~***


	2. Chapter 2

**Well 2nd chapter up !! **

**Temari's menproblems**

**Please enjoy!!**

* * *

„Ouf, woman. You really are troublesome. Tell me again … what CH4 + O2 becomes…"

For the last half hour I have tried to balance the chemical equation, but I just didn't get it. The boy next to me slapped his forehead for the fiftieth time in said time.

"Alright … you have one C – which stands for carbon – atom, two oxygen atoms and two hydrogen atoms. What can you make out of that?"

The only molecule I knew was water. And that was H2O. But I was too unsure to tell him that it might be in this solution. To hell with my shyness. I didn't even know I possessed something like this.

"There is an H2O in there."

"Yes …that's already a beginning. And what do you do with the rest of the atoms?"

"Glue them together?"

"Tell me what is left." He asked with a sight.

"There is a carbon atom left and one oxygen."

"Right, and that equals?"

"Carbon dioxide?"

"So the solution is?"

" CO2 + H2O?"

"Great. Now the first step is done. At least you know the molecules. NOW you have to BALANCE the whole equation."

"…"

"…"

"… What?"

"Read out loud what you wrote on your paper…" he sighed (I could see he was tempted to slap his forehead again…)

"CH4 + O2 = CO2 + H2O." I read out loud.

"Right. Now look – there is a problem. You have only 2 oxygen atoms on the left side, but 3 on the right side."

"That means?" I looked skeptically at him … I understood nothing.

"That means something is missing."

"Why?"

He slapped his forehead. "Does 1 multiplied by 1 equal 3?"

"'Course not!"

"Right, you replace the 1 by 3 and the equation is right."

"So I replace something?"

"Nope."

"Oh …. I multiply?"

"Yes and no … "

"You are no help…"

"You need more molecules. That means you have to manipulate a molecule."

"Alright … AH! Now I get it …. This is this thingy where you put a number in front of a molecule on one side and on the other side !!"

"Yeah …" he answered in defeat and… hurt? Maybe it was my word choice. "So where do you put the number?"

"Ummm …. Dunno."

"Where do you need the number?"

"I need more oxygen atoms …. That means …. I set the number in front of the 'O2'?"

"Yes. Now what number do you set in front?"

"A number between 0 and 10?"

He growled. "Why again did I agree …. This is so troublesome."

"Alright alright …. A '2'?"

"You finally made it I don't believe it. So the solution is what exactly?"

„CH4 + 2 O2 = CO2 + 2 H2O"

"Yabbadabbaduu. Our Barney finally made it."

"Barney?"

"He's blond too."

"And completely stupid."

"…"

"Asshole."

We did just one more equation, as we agreed that one hour per day would be enough, and I took long again. What? I just am a zero in Chemistry, I know but at least I try to change the fact.

---

"Hey guys. I'm sorry 'bout being late. You already ate something?"

I had just gotten home and watched my brothers sit in our small living room around the table making their homework.

Gaara shook his head.

"How 'bout … lasagna?" I proposed.

Gaara's and Kanouro's face lit up simultaneously. They loved lasagna. "Alright, then lasagna it is."

While I was cooking Gaara came into the kitchen and sat down behind the bar, watching me.

"Why have you been late, Mari?" he asked me, his voice barely a whisper.

I looked up at him and could see that he had been sorrowed. I quickly put the lasagna into the oven and went over to him.

"I have a new one for private lessons in Chemistry." I sighed.

It was nothing new to my brothers, that my biggest problem in school was Chemistry and that I tried to change that fact no matter what.

"Ah. He's good?"

"He's a brat." I spat. It was true. Shikamaru Nara WAS a brat.

"Why?"

"'Cause he doesn't know how to explain things … "

"Well then, switch!"

"I can't. At the moment he's the only one to bear me. And god even the worst help is good enough for me." I sighed.

It was true. Even the slightest help could cause a landslide in my grades. And even if he was a brat … while I had no one other I just had to stick to him.

"Hn." Gaara answered and laid his head on the counter.

I tousled through his crimson red hair and smiled.

"It's gonna be alright. At least I know that he won't try to pull something."

Gaara looked at me.

The last man who had given me private lessons in order to get better in Chemistry had try to get something else from me …something I didn't want to give to him.

"Temari … you have no luck with men." He suddenly stated.

I laughed. "What does that mean, Gaara?"

His look got sad.

"Well … " he fidgeted.

"Come on, spill the beans." I smiled.

"Well first and longest of all … there was dad –" I flinched, touching my arms. "then this pervert of Chemistry teacher in school, the one that gave you private lessons, and well … us."

"Wait… you two? Why?"

"Because we can't help you in any way; we are just a burden to you, Temari."

I gave in to the strong urge to hug my youngest brother.

"You two are no burden to me. I mean … even Kankouro can be useful from times to times. If I don't have you two I wouldn't know why I would live, frankly speaking. I want to protect you two, this is why you are no burden to me. You are the two most important people to me."

I felt him hugging me back.

Gaara had had a specific hard childhood. He had never been wanted, our father had abandoned him a long time, until his mother had died and he was forced to 'take care' of his son.

From the first moment on I had found him adorable. He was hard to break through though. But after years of protecting him and singing him into sleep he finally opened up to me, showing me the scared child he had been.

He had grown much since then. He still carried his frown in school, never showing anyone the boy I knew he was, but he had grown to cooperate with people around him whenever it was needed. He had learned to make them … respect him in his own way, which meant he scared them but he had never abused this fact. He never bullied people, sometimes even helped them.

Letting go of him I smiled down at him. I smelled the air.

"You're ready to eat so much lasagna until your stomach explodes?" I asked and poked him.

He smiled, but I knew that on the inside he was squealing like a little child that had just got a teddy bear for Christmas present.

---

At then in the evening I finally plopped down on my bed, completely worn out and tired. I quickly undressed, set my clock and fell asleep.

* * *

**So well ... ummm .... taddaaaa !! ?? **

**Please review ... andhelpflul critic is welcome !!**

**thx**

**-----**

Special thanks to "Curtis Zidan Ziraa" for the correction of my little error^^ I hope you see the change in the story^^


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

WOHA !!! Third chapter up!!

**Dinner ?!?!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, I would make the scene with Temari and Gaara at the end come true^^. **

* * *

German history … I loved it. It was interesting and it was complicated. All the plots, the power switches, the people, the division… It was everything but easy, but I really liked it. I was very good at it … all right, all right. Pretty good. It was enough for me, though.

I was sitting in said subject, paying attention to everything Ms. Anko said. Scribbling key words into my notebook, highlighting numbers, writing headlines in different colours to keep my organisation. If somebody looked into my notebook of German history he would say it was … too colorful.

Kankouro had said that … but well, he had ended up lying on the floor with two bumps on his head. It was my organisation, and it was important for me.

The bell rang, releasing my from my second class this day. Packing my things slowly, I waited until everyone was out. Grabbing a book I went to my teacher.

„Anko-sensei?"

„What is it Temari?"

„I wanted to give you the book on ‚Speer' back."

„Already?"

„it was three weeks." I smiled.

„Oh well. Tell me your opinion."

„it is a good book. It is very much related to the truth."

„You think I can give it to my students to read?"

„Absolutely, he writes very carefully but doesn't deny the truth."

„Thank you, Temari." She smiled.

„No problem, good bye."

I left. Next class was French. I loved French. It was a easy language, it rolled of my tongue. Without bragging I was able to say that I was the best in it. French was a language that developed itself, the words twisting in my head, swapping places, forming new – it was a game.

Unfortunately, French was over too soon and I started to make my way to chemistry. Oh … I hated chemistry. No … I didn't really HATE it … it was just that I lacked of enthusiasm, and because of my lack of enthusiasm I didn't care, resulting in very, very, very, very, VERY BAD grades. If I wanted to succeed my senior year I had to succeed in Chemistry. And that was exactly why I had a smart ass to help me.

* * *

I was sitting in arts class, working on a imitation of Picassos's „fiddle and guitar" that was drawn with cubism. It wasn't hard to do. The old man had a very clever system in splitting up the original forms.

Sighing as the bell rang I got up and cleared my table, stuffing back the oil tubes, washing the brushes and carefully handing the teacher the picture.

Without saying a word, I left the classroom as the last person, leaving for Chemistry.

Ugh. I was going to have another troublesome lesson with Barney this afternoon. She understood nothing. Absolutely nothing. He was sure it wasn't her lack of brain … it must've been something different.

* * *

„_School end = when?" _

„_3 p.m." _

„… _anything to do after it?"_

„_One hour training, buying something to eat. Why the question?" _

„_Good … 'cause my school end = 4 p.m."_

„_ok"_

„_Mind if we go your place?" _

„_No prob." _

I pushed the paper back to him. We have been having the sheet conversation for the last 5 minutes, trying to find a time to study.

He nodded and slowly began to tear the paper apart silently making it disappear.

I sighed a bit, so my place it was today for the torture. At least the two boys were able to get to know him then. Gaara had asked her to get to know her new teacher.

Sometimes he was overprotective … but who could blame him, with a past like they had. Even Kankouro had nodded his approval in bringing the smart ass at home.

„Look, I want to know him and to give him a piece of my mind, so he won't try anything funny. That's all." Gaara had said.

Well now she wouldn't have to ask him anyways. It had been his idea to go there.

The school bell rang, releasing us finally from one hour of torture. I have been placed next to Shikamaru – hell knew why, teachers are sometimes really mysterious.

However the teacher wanted to talk to us.

„Shikamaru, Temari, come here for a moment please."

Obediently we walked over to his desk, standing right next to him.

„So, Shikamaru tell me how the first lesson was."

„Troublesome." Splurted it out of him. The teacher quirked an eyebrow.

„Why that?"

„In one hour we were able to convert one equation and to balance another one."

„What you did only two equations?"

„I'm very sorry…" I muttered.

„It's alright, but it seems worse that I thought. Can I have a short word with Shikamaru alone?"

I nodded, going back to my seat, letting the two man speak alone.

My teacher in Chemistry was a good one, I was sure of that. Apart of his cigarette-obsession – he always had a cigarette in his mouth, even if he wasn't smoking. Asuma-sensei had a beard framing his face, dark-blue or black hair and brown eyes. Knowing he was with Kurenai-sensei she smiled. Every man seemed to have a weak spot.

I couldn't hear the conversation but it wasn't as if I was interested in it anyways. I knew it was about me and my progress, what I was able to do and what not.

Five minutes later Shikamaru was released and with a nod the professor released me as well.

* * *

10 minutes after 4 p.m. I met her at the entrance of the school. Her head was sweating a bit, but she seemed calm and collected. I made a mental note to look up what training was taking place at that time.

„Hey pineapple head."

„Che … troublesome woman."

„Ready to go?"

„Hn."

„You know I have to stop by a supermarket to buy some things."

„Troublesome."

„I told you before. Maybe you need glasses."

I didn't answer. Instead I just put my hands into my pocket and walked silently by her side.

I looked up, the clouds were so beautiful. I loved just looking at them, they were so free, without troubles, without …

„Oi … pineapple head … watch your step."

Her voice was so … annoying. I looked down at her, only a bit. She wasn't much smaller than me, only a bit. We were standing in the supermarket. To be exact we were standing in front of the fruits. And as it seemed I had just bumped into her. How the hell did I find my way here again?

Giving her credit I really have to say that she was quick with her purchases, she knew exactly where she had to find what she was looking for, grabbing it quickly, without hesitation, moving on to the next. There was only one time she would hesitate. She stood in front of the cookies, looking at them. Taking two different packs she looked at the two, seemingly deciding which one to take. I looked at her. She shrugged and threw both of them in the cart, moving on.

All in all it took us only 20 minutes to finish the purchases and to head on.

Her house was small, very small, but I didn't care. I wasn't here to judge her house after all. I was here to help her with Chemistry.

„You can install yourself in the living room, I join you in a second, just putting the stuff away."

I nodded and went into the living room.

It was bright and classical. I liked it.

Sitting down on the couch I took out the teacher's manual, placing it on the table, grabbed a sheet and scribbled down unbalanced equations. I wanted her to solve them.

She was quicker than I thought and sat by my side after five minutes. I looked at her. She sure liked it to be colorful.

She wore a black skirt, red-black-striped legwarmers, and a long sleeved T-Shirt with a purring cat printed on it (yeah, it would look nice … but you don't know the back of the T-shirt …. A scratching cat is less nice….). Somehow she was a bit of a counterpart of me. I wore a simple, black baggy, and a olive-green T-Shirt.

„All right, let's get started." I sighed bracing myself for one hour of torture.

Actually, she remembered the rules I had learned her the last time and we were able to do four equations, before the hour was over.

She sighed relieved and stood up.

„Hey, wait a minute. I got something for you."

She looked a bit puzzled at me. I smirked – handing her the sheet I had prepared earlier. „Look, what a nice gift I got for you. To be ready for Monday." She growled.

It was enough time, I mean … Monday was in four days. That is enough time for a sheet of equations to balance, no?

I heard the door open and shut. Two male voices. One deeper than the other.

She snatched the paper and quickly flew over the equations – then sighed.

„I take it you will do the correction if I hand it back to you?"

„Nope. YOU will do the correction."

„…. What? Why? How?"

„Easy. You will justify your answers and I will tell you if it is right or wrong. That way it's less troublesome for me."

„Lazy ass."

„Hey Temari." A boy with brown hair came into the living room. His eyes narrowed immediately.

„Hi Kankouro. May I present, my Chemistry-torturer Shikamaru Nara."

He gave me a slight nod, as did I.

„You're staying for dinner?" A third voice asked. Her head spun around and i am sure she shot a glare at the red-haired boy that had just entered the room. Funny, was that a scar or a tattoo in form of the Japanese sign for love on his forehead?

I decided to go on her nerves, so I smirked as she shot me a glare. „Sure."

* * *

I didn't believe it, Gaara just invited him for dinner. I know he wanted to get to know him … but dinner? I mean, not that I didn't trust my kitchen skills – if Gaara could eat it, it had to be good, he had a very … sensitive sense of taste – but heaven knew I was at the edge to lose it. He just knew the right words to unnerve me. I sent him a glare.

„Sure." He smirked.

I had to suppress a snarl that was about to find it's way through my teeth.

Gaara looked innocently at me as I sent him a glare as well, before regaining my composure and heading towards the kitchen.

„What do you feel like having?" I asked no one in particular.

„Potato fritters with vegetables?" Kankouro proposed.

Gaara nodded and the Nara-kid just shrugged. Alright, then potato fritters with vegetables it is.

***

Not long after I placed the potato fritters on a plate, and the vegetables in a bowl on the dining table.

Gaara had helped to set the table, while Kankouro had helped me with the salad. Shikamaru had just watched it all in silence.

Finally we were sitting at the table.

„Banzai." I said and we started eating.

* * *

I dug in. The potato fritters had been made in the oven – a difference I tasted immediately. There was no unnecessary fat used and they were crispy and … hot. I burned my tongue.

The vegetables had been steamed with high professionality in a wok. She really was good in kitchen. The slight taste of soy refreshed the boring taste of vegetables and I must say I really enjoyed the meal.

„So … You are her new teacher for Chemistry." Her younger brother suddenly started to talk.

I looked up and nodded.

„How old are you?"

„17."

I could see Temari freeze. Hehe, I had this effect on everyone.

„And you are in senior classes?" the brother continued – his voice a hint darker.

I was silent for a while. I hated telling people about my actual IQ. Sure it was something to be proud about … sometimes.

„I skipped a few classes." I simply said.

„Why?" Damn, this brat just wouldn't stop asking troublesome questions.

„Because … unfortunately I have a troublesome IQ of over 200." I sighed.

True, it was troublesome. People were always expecting much from me. I just didn't knew what that was „much".

„Much" could be to be the best of class – which wasn't hard to do.

„Much" could be leading a business in later life – which sure was troublesome.

„Much" could be to be successful with whatever he did – which spoke against his lazy nature.

The voice of the brother broke his chain of thoughts.

„Is that so?"

„Yep."

„I see. I suppose you always stick to the work?"

„I do." … if I work.

„Hm."

„Hn."

End of conversation. The rest of the dinner was silent.

I helped clearing the table and soon bid my goodbye.

„Thank you for the dinner. And don't forget to complete the present." I smirked.

It was then that suddenly, out of nowhere a fan appeared in her hand, slapping over my head.

„Ouch. Where did that damned thing come from?"

„That ‚damned thing' is called a fan, genius. And yes, I'm going to complete my homework, stupid lazy pineapple head." She hissed.

„Very well. Goodbye then." And I turned around and left.

* * *

„He's okay. I think he is honest."

„Gaara." I snarled and he looked at me, knowing I wasn't pleased AT ALL.

„Look Temari, I knew it was maybe a bit strange to invite him for dinner but – "

I held up the two packs of cookies I had bought earlier that day, and I could see his eyes grow wide.

„Bad boy means no cookies."

The look on his face was priceless.

„Not fair!"

* * *

**YAY!!! Exactly that scene ... I would realize exactly that scene^^.**

**But for now I'd be satisfied with some good REVIEWS !!!! **

**thx**

**~*chuppa chupsz*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**4th chapter up!! :D:D**

**Hope you like it !!! **

**Marks**

* * *

**Thursday : **

„STUPID BABOON!!!!"

„Just because you don't know how to balance the freaking equation doesn't give you the right to call me a baboon."

„Alright, alright …. SMART ASS!"

„Te .."

„Stupid, selfish, arrogant, ignorant, sexist, lazy-ass, genius, geek, girly BABOON-SMART ASS!"

After that I took a deep breath and stared daggers at the boy in front of me. That had been the longest insult that had left my mouth since … well, since ever. I have never been so worked up to insult someone this long and … this creative.

„Alright, can we come down to serious business now, please?"

I hit him with a fan, one last time. He flinched and I began to like the tool. Still growling I sat over the tasks he had been giving me. Why my outburst? He had humiliated me. And when I say humiliated I MEAN humiliated. In front of Asuma-sensei. He had humiliated me to no end.

**FLASHBACK**

„_So you have even problems with the basics, Temari?"_

_I just nodded, too ashamed to say anything. _

„_Nah. I think you can do the very basics. Let's see." _

_He looked at a paper and scribbled something on the black board. __Somehow the equation looked familiar, but I didn't know how to handle it and I just looked at it – startled. Why was it so familiar? Hell, why didn't equations just SPEAK !! __After another five minutes of silent staring with the chalk in my hand – or the rests of it, as I had clutched it real hard as it had seemed, my sensei stood up and sighed. _

„_Temari, I should probably let you repeat the year." He sighed and handed me the paper. _

_There it was – the reason why the equation was so familiar. I had done it before; it had been my first equation. I stared at it, feeling useless, stupid, and dumb. But most of all – kami help me, I don't know why – I felt somehow betrayed by Shikamaru. _

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

And here I was screaming on the top of my lungs. Screaming out my frustration, ignoring the point that I was close to tears – why, I wasn't sure – and that my voice was cracking.

„Alright. We will do this differently. I will let you learn the different rules first, with some examples and then we go to the actual tasks. Okay?"

Grumpily I leaned over the book he pulled closer – starting to learn my first rule. When Shikamaru left, he would ask me, if it was okay, to meet at the week-end for lessons too, seeing as my status in Chemistry really sucked. I just nodded and slammed the door in his face.

* * *

**Friday :**

I didn't even know, why she had screamed at me the day before. It couldn't possibly be, because I had showed Asuma-sensei the four examples we had already done. I really was startled when she didn't recognize her first chemical equation. She was staring at it for five minutes, crumbling the chalk in her right hand. That was the point when I realized that she had real problems in Chemistry. She was a clever girl, no question, she just seemed to have a blockage. So that day I decided to go to the library and borrow a book about the rules for balancing chemical equations, and about chemical equations in all.

I read to her, passage by passage, waited if she understood, she asked questions if she didn't, noted the things and showed me the paper after the lesson. I admired her organization: everything was clearly written, the headlines were clearly underlined and I just nodded.

So today, we would continue. Lazily I stood at the school portal, waiting for her, to finally come out. I was about to leave, when I saw her hurry across the court – a cut over her left temple.

„Don't ask, let's just leave." She had whispered and I had complied.

At my house I was glad that neither my mum nor my dad was present, for they would have asked too many troublesome questions. I for my part just took care of her injury, while she stared straight ahead.

„You can tell me anytime you want, but if you don't want to you don't have to." I said, before I left to pack away the first aid kit and came back.

„So …" I said rubbing my hands together „let's start, won't we?"

Usually I'm not like this – faking enthusiasm, faking anything. It was too bothersome; it would throw up questions, why I was like this, why I did this, why I did that … blablabla. But this time I think, it really was needed. Because even if many people around me think that I am indifferent about everything, I really care about people. About all of them – at least … the people around me. I really do. So this time, to prevent her from thinking of it, to prevent her from getting lost in thoughts I did the only thing that I would do when I had troubles – I worked.

The lesson went into a routine quickly. I read, she wrote, I skipped and unnecessary part, and she looked at me. The first time today. I did as if I hadn't realized it, and kept on reading, and she went back to writing.

This evening, I accompanied her home, feeling it was right. We didn't say a word, yet as she stood in her doorway she turned around to me.

„Thank you lazy-ass."

* * *

**Saturday: **

The day before I had been attacked by someone I didn't know. He had been very, very, very … pale. Even his eyes had been … steel blue, his hair white and his skin … well … pale, pale, pale, pale, PALE! He had been smiling after our fight. YES OF COURSEI FOUGHT BACK! I'm not some silly girly girl that can't defend herself. But really, they are no harm to me – not in any way. They can't do to me what I really fear the most – they haven't got my father.

Well … our little fight had taken fifteen minutes and after he had been landing a cut on my temple he had smirked and vanished. Can you imagine that?!! I mean, at least saying who he is, or giving some stupid comment on what do I know?!!! But NO! He just ran away after he had the blood on his knife.

Shitface, even worse than lazy ass.

Speak of the devil. He had really been comprehensive for once. He had been leaving with me without asking stupid questions, taken care of my minimal injury and had just went on with the usual lesson. I was pretty satisfied by that. Okay, I was not satisfied, I was thankful. Utterly thankful. Even as he had walked me home – somehow it was cute…

Today I will have to juggle with my time plans. Shikamaru's idea to have lessons on the week-end just screwed with the band try-outs.

I had called the other girls to tell them and they said it was okay, if I came a bit later – that way they were able to discuss the new songs.

So here I was, sitting in his stupid living room, the band-aid already taken down and the scar slowly forming – it won't stay long though – listening to his voice and writing down key words and explanations. Somehow things really DO get clear. I mean … it's much more organized now.

There is a lecture, and some examples to it. And every evening I do 3 of the examples that are on the sheet that has _„to be finished Monday"_ – yes, sir.

But really … I think it gets a bit clearer. Well, we will see. I don't want to say anything yet.

The day had been quite calm … despite the fact that the band had called me, telling me that they would have the tryout at 20h instead of 16h. I only appreciate that. At least then I have some time to get myself fresh and to train my voice a bit, before we actually go down to business.

Well … the day was calm until his mother actually spilled some tea… on my shoulders.

„AH!" the hot drink was burning my shoulders, but all I did was flinching and screaming out this one syllable. His mother excused herself a thousand times, apologizing for what do I know.

„It's alright, Nara-san. It wasn't done on purpose… just, could I get something to change?"

I eyed her.

„Yes, sure … Shika …" she looked at him and he growled a bit, but raised himself, motioning me to follow him.

It was the first time I was in his room actually. I looked at it … and hesitated to come in. To say it was a „mess" would have been an understatement. It was pure chaos. It was even worse than Kankouro's room … and boy I tell you: that room is something.

„Come in, come in. There's nothing that bites in here." He said again, motioning me this time to come nearer.

He rummaged in a drawer and after some time held up a neatly folded, black T-Shirt …. With short sleeves… I looked at him.

„Ummmm …. I-I …. Have you maybe something with l-long sl-e-eeves?" I asked him shy and stuttering.

„Only pullovers."

I sighed. It was definitely too hot for pullovers. But I couldn't show … my arms. They weren't healed. I would have to explain. Defeated I closed the door and took the shirt. I didn't even have to say something, out of courtesy he turned around by himself, giving me the private space I needed.

I fidgeted at the sight of my arms and sighed : „I-I … You can t-turn … a-aro-ound."

Hell, I sounded like Hinata! One of my fellow band members. She sure was a nice girl … just a bit too shy sometimes. As he turned around his eyes went immediately to my arms, while I tried – without success – to hide them in the short sleeves of the shirt. He sucked in his breath.

Slowly he came nearer until he eventually stood right in front of me. Reaching out, he slowly took and arm of me – loosely. I knew immediately that he gave me the chance to pull it away. But it was too late now anyways.

Scars, burn marks, cuts, stabbing scars … all over my arms. The well known patterns on the inside of my arms. He slowly turned the arm, inspecting the wounds. He then slowly grabbed the other arm. And inspected it as well. I think he must have been aware of the huge black bruise, as he started touching immediately – carefully. He seemed like comparing the two arms.

He then let them hang down slowly again, looking at me.

„Stay."

Was the only thing he said, before he left. I felt like crying. If he told anyone … I could be losing my brothers to HIM again. I couldn't afford that. I would never. It was then that he returned with the first-aid-kit again – closing the door behind him.

„Take a seat." He instructed, shoving some clothes down the floor to make some place on his bed.

I sat down – still saying nothing. Somehow this was embarrassing. As he took my hands again, he took them with great care and with gentle hands. Applying a cool cream to my arms he bandaged my arms carefully and with the professionalism of a medic. I didn't dare to look at him.

Still in silence he also took care of the other arm, being careful not to touch the bruise too much. When he was done and the first-aid-kit was back at its place again, he rummaged through his drawers once again. Seemingly he didn't find what he was searching and it was depressing him.

„Sorry. I don't find a long T-Shirt. I have chemises though …. If you want." He suggested. I just nodded.

He opened another door and took out a black chemise, handing it to me.

„I'll be waiting for you downstairs." He said and left me alone in the room.

Darn what was I thinking! He had seen my arms, and now … I was sure he waited for an explanation… Just HOW should I explain to him?! I couldn't ! Kankouro and Gaara were in this too … and Gaara was in this very, very deep …

Still I decided to come down, seeing him waiting for me to finish our lesson, and so we did… As if nothing had happened. And deep down I was very thankful for that.

As he was accompanying me home, I could see Gaara and Kankouro looking out of the window, watching as he brought me home – we had not shared a word. The two would not fail, that I was wearing a men's chemise … and it wasn't mine – although I possessed some – and he was accompanying me for the second evening in row.

Oh shit … and the bandages… Yeah, I would have a lot to explain I mused as I bade goodbye Shikamaru, just as he did, before turning around and walking back.

* * *

**Yeah ... it's finished. I'm quite satisfied with myself^^ I double-checked the spelling and I'm going to bang my head against the wall for every fault you find... **

**Ummm, well ... the chapter is the first to reveal one of Temari's secrets, but it's still far far far from the truth .... they still have Chemistry to concentrate at^^**

**Please review^^**

***~chuppa chupsz~***


	5. Chapter 5

**So ... fifth chapter ... taddaaa? **

**Enjoy!! **

**Band tryouts**

* * *

She looked at me with uncertain eyes, something that I didn't really know from her.

I got to know her as the loud, noisy and very abusive – my poor head still aches from her „fan-attacks" on Thursday – and know here she stood, pretty uncertain of herself and a bit embarrassed.

They were standing in his living room.

"Listen … I …"

"You don't have to tell me." He interrupted her.

"I wanted to … to thank you."

"No problem. Now let's get down to work."

She nodded and jumped on the couch, taking out her notes and waiting for me to continue our lesson from last time.

And without hesitation I just did.

* * *

_Why do I feel like telling him? It's not like this is something to tell everyone, especially somebody who is … only helping me in Chemistry…_

I found it a bit strange that he wouldn't ask questions, which made me want to tell him even more. He seemed to be worthy, to be loyal, truthful.

_Ugh, how can you know a guy if you have never even talked to him about anything else than … Chemistry… _

I was close to slapping my forehead, but resisted the urge for this would have raised his curiosity and maybe he would have jumped to the conclusion that I had hurt myself.

It just HAD to be shared, it almost screamed to be shared.

_NO! You just simply can't and you won't. Gaara is in this and Kankouro too. You can't betray them like this. _

With that the subject was off my mind and I concentrated fully on the task of understanding the rules that Shikamaru read out loud for me.

The hour was over quickly and like always he would accompany me home. Since the day I came out of school with that cut he would always do it.

"Why are you accompanying me home, lazy-ass? It's not like you."

"Hn."

Argh. I really was okay with the fact that he was too lazy to clean his room, or that he was too lazy to bring me some water but too lazy to speak?!?! Nah kid, there was something wrong. But I didn't want to know. Not now … the band was already waiting at Ino's.

"Thanks, pineapple head."

I flashed him a smirk and without really closing the door I rushed upstairs into my room, grabbing my E-guitar shouldering it and quickly knocking at Gaara's door.

"Enter." He said.

"Gaara, I'm off to try-outs, there are cookies in the cupboard, BUT I want you to eat something of the soup. You just have to warm it up, make some for Kankouro too. I'll be back at 20.00. Bye."

And out I was again. Rushing through the door and down the street, I looked at my watch. If I ran fast enough I wouldn't be late.

At the corner I caught up with . Ignoring him I just rushed down the street towards the Yamanaka mansion.

I rang the bell.

"Temari?" I heard Tenten's voice.

"Am I too late?"

"Are you kidding? You're right on time."

There was a humming sound and the portal opened, giving me access to the Yamanaka compounds. The mansion itself was a two-story building in a Victorian style. It was colored in plain white, and I admired it. I admit that I had once been living in a house like this, but I had ran away from it.

Thinking of it, it may not be the house but the circumstances of Ino's family that I envied.

She had a wonderful father and a flawless mother that both cared about her and let her help them run their huge flower company, which she would inherit one day.

I sighed. I'd like to have a family life like that too one day …

"Hey! We already feared you would come late!" I was greeted by Sakura at the door.

"You know I never come late. I just had some things to finish before I could come here."

"What kind of things?" Ino's head popped up behind Sakura.

"Hi, Ino. Well … I take private lessons in Chemistry."

"You mean because of your weakness?" Did I mention that Ino could be ruthless sometimes?

"Yes, because of my weakness. So, can I enter and we can finally start it, I have two kids waiting at home."

"Wow, Temari that sounds serious." Tenten interrupted.

I groaned. "You know I'm talking about my two younger brothers."

"I-I think T-Temari-i is r-r-r-right we real-l-ly sh-should get started." Hinata helped me out in her little voice.

"Yeah, they're right. So now … come in Temari. Let's get started."

"Finally." I sighed and entered the mansion.

Without really taking in my surroundings, I just followed the blonde. Through the huge living room, to the back, first door left, down the corridor, last door left and TADAAA I present the personal music studios of Ino Yamanaka.

Cool, eh? A bit spoiled though. But … well. Why not have what you can have?

After I had taken my position I took out my E-guitar.

It was my personal baby and a birthday present from my brothers. She was a deep purple with my name in white Kanji letters on it. I simply loved it.

I strummed the sides of my guitar softly, nodding towards the others to signal that I was ready to go.

Tenten was playing the drums, something that really fit her thinking of the amounts of stress she sometimes released on her cushions.

Ino was playing the bass – you know what they say about the bassists? No? Well … they say that the bassist is the dumbest of the group, as the notes for the bass are kept at a minimum and are not hard to recognize – anyways …

Sakura was leaning over the keyboard, pressing some notes that were hard to remind and nodded back at me.

Hinata was one of the most shy people I've ever met. She would sometimes play the Tambourine, or the Spanish guitar or … well, things we needed. I didn't understand her though she was so … DAMN TALENTED! When she would sing – now and then – her voice was so soft and so … adorable that I once had found myself forgetting my chords and was just staring at her.

When it came to the tapes and CD's she really was a genius. I have never seen a girl handle the equalizer THAT well and light effects …. Whoa …. With the light effects there was no one that could compare to her. On the small concerts we held we trusted only her and even if there was not much of material she would always manage to do magic with it.

We were goofing around for half an hour until Sakura finally asked us to get down to business and so we did.

We had exactly four songs; four songs that were written by each of us. It was only me, who hadn't written a song yet. The others were already pressing me. But I just didn't find the words.

"Why do you want me to write anyways?" I asked at the end of our session.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow towards me.

"Temari, we all know that you are a genius when it comes to words. Let alone song texts. As much as you deny it, you are a freaking genius."

"Ow. Don't say genius, my ear rings from that word."

"Why that?"

"It's what I call that lazy excuse of teacher for my private lessons in Chemistry."

"Are we doing boy-talk?" Ino chimed in.

"Guess so." Sakura said.

We sat in a small circle on the carpeted floor of the room.

"Sooo … who is he?"

"He is some lazy pineapple head genius from a lower grade."

"Let me guess … due to his 'geniuoussnes' he is in your grade and he helps you out in Chemistry."

"You got it, Tenten."

"Wait … a lazy pineapple head, you say?" Ino fell into thought – something that didn't occur often – and tilted her head to one side. "He's not about this height, has black hair, two earrings, his favorite word is 'troublesome' and goes by the name of Shikamaru Nara?"

"So you know him actually?"

"Is there a boy Ino doesn't know?" Sakura asked me sarcastically.

"Forehead! Shikamaru isn't like them!"

"Ah! No?" Sakura quirked an eyebrow at her best friend.

"No! He is my best friend since our childhood!"

"Ah!" We were all staring at Ino, waiting for her to say anything but she just passed the ball on.

"So … Tenten … have you got anywhere with your lover?"

Tenten blushed slightly. It was a rare sight, but anytime the subject would turn to a certain Neji Hyuuga – Hinata's cousin by the way – she would stutter and blush. A very un-tentenish sight.

"He's not my lover." She insisted shyly.

"Yeah, but you wished he were." Ino said winking.

Tenten only blushed and looked down.

"You know Tenten … I-I think h-he likes y-you.." Hinata stuttered slightly.

"Y-you do?"

Wow. Stuttering is contagious.

"Yeah. I think so." They smiled at each other.

"And you Sakura? The lucky goddess … what have you to tell us?"

"What do you mean by 'lucky goddess'?"

"Well … I want to say that you are the most desired of us all?"

"Eh? Pig I think you're mistaking something here…"

"Nah. I don't think so … let's see … there's Uchiha-"

She held up her thumb. Looking to Hinata she continued hesitantly

"Naruto-"

She observed the reaction of the Hyuuga girl, but there was none and so she continued.

"That … Sai guy"

The third finger was up – Sakura only gulped.

"Well … then of course Lee-"

at his name we all sweat dropped – everyone knew that Lee and some kind of obsession with 'Sakura's youthfulness' –

"And last but totally not least …"

Her last finger went up

"Ka .."

"PIG! I told … you not to …!"

"Too late forehead, the others have a right to know too. So last but not least there is ... Kakashi Hatake."

My jaw fell to the ground. "Kakshi Hatake?"

Sakura blushed madly. "H-He … He was my dancing teacher for … f-four years." See, stuttering really IS contagious !!

"Why did you stop?"

"My parents wanted me to."

I only nodded. Sakura's parents were extremely overprotective.

"Soo … let's move on to Hinata …"

"W-What? M-M-Me?"

"Yes you my dear. You aren't as innocent as you seem. You have at least two …" Ino said pointing at her.

"And that would be?" Tenten was very protective of the shy Hyuuga … maybe because of her cousin.

"Well … there's that Inuzuka kid and then … well … then there's Temari's brother."

"Kankouro??!!" I asked shocked. Already having 100 ways of torturing him in my quick mind.

"NO! Dummy … Gaara."

I sighed relieved. Wait … Gaara?

"You mean my baby brother here? My Gaara, red hair, ice blue eyes, with the sign of love on his forehead?"

"Unless you know another one... "

"I don't know … no insult Hinata, but I think my brother isn't exactly THAT … extroverted – so to say."

"Maybe … I still think he has a crush on her. Well it doesn't really matter now … I just hope you can animate them to come to our next concert."

"You're mean Ino … using their feelings for this." Tenten sighed, but I could see hear smirk.

"Riiiight. So … here are the info's … you know they're ought to call my father."

I looked at my watch. It was a quarter before eight.

"Guys, I got to move my ass. My two babies are waiting at home and I'm sure they haven't eaten their dinner yet."

"Right. Bye Temari"

"Bye."

"Hey, wait, take the sheets with ya." Ino said before she said goodbye.

Making my way home I stared at the sheets, taking in the information. Two months from now. That would be December. Well then. Let's have an indoor-concert in December.

* * *

**I know it's somewhat strange I just didn't know how to involve the other one's too ... and YES I realized that I'm mostly writing of Temari's view. I promise next chapter will be Shika ... **

**REVIEW please**

***~chuppa chupsz~***


	6. Chapter 6

**Baddabum !! New chapter!!! **

**Enjoy ... **

**Please just let me tell ...**

**This story is actually Shika's pov^^ (like I promised last time^^) ...**

* * *

Week-end; I couldn't believe it – finally it was week-end. Sighing contently I snuggled into the covers again. If only I wouldn't have an appointment …

„Troublesome" I muttered before I dove under my pillow again.

Actually it felt really nice.

Lying in the bed. Fully awake and yet not standing up. I could get used to this, but well … I better don't because it's not as if it occurs often.

Sighing again I turned around and looked at the ceiling, where my laser-clock projected the time. 9:25 – it said.

I was smiling. I don't know why but I was just so … can you say satisfied? I don't know. I just felt good. Lifting myself up I searched for some casual clothes.

Five minutes later I stood under the shower, still feeling good. What was it with me today? I don't know. It felt just good somehow.

After my shower and a good „healthy" (as my mom had put it) breakfast I readied myself for the upcoming three hours with Temari.

Yeah, you read right. THREE hours with that troublesome woman. We agreed to it, as she really needs it – even if she doesn't really say it – and well I got myself stuck with this absolutely … troublesome woman for three hours.

At least we will make breaks. Not as if I could handle her whining for three hours in a row – God help me.

Looking through the pages I marked the important passages. After today we should be finished with the first part – the equations. And then we could move on to the practice and finally with the balancing.

I really wonder why she has such problems in Chemistry. I mean … she doesn't have troubles in other subjects. It's only Chemistry with which she struggles.

How do I know that she struggles only in Chemistry? … Okay, okay I admit it! I hacked into that damned network of our school – which was surprisingly easy – and looked at some information … there satisfied?

Well however … I should stop this troublesome talking I'm already at her doorsteps.

* * *

Her little brother – the small one, red hair, grumpy face and a something on his forehead – opened the door.

„Yo. I came here for the private lessons. Though she has still … ten minutes." I sighed after checking the watch.

The dwarf only nodded and let me in.

I found her in the kitchen, making pancakes – wow, they smelled good.

„Yo, Temari. You have exactly 9 minutes and 35 seconds to get ready for the three hour torture."

„Yosh, pineapple head. I just make these ready for my bro's and we can get going. You can install yourself in the living room."

I nodded and slurped over to the living room, placing my bag on the floor.

I sat down on the couch and sighed, rubbing my eyes with my forefinger and my thumb. I heard her clattering with the pan.

„Guys! Breakfast is ready!" I heard her loud voice.

Finally she came in the living room.

„Alright, genius-boy. Let's get over with this fast."

„How do you want to get over with three hours FAST?" I asked her growling.

„Listen. I want this to be over as fast as possible. So just get started already."

For some godforsaken reason she was pissed … it ruined my super day TOTALLY.

* * *

…_After 1 hour and 30 minutes…_

* * *

„Can we make a pause here?"

„Sure." I snapped the book closed.

We really had worked well and there was only a tiny bit left to finish the first section. I sighed.

„Mind if I get myself something to drink?"

„Nah. Go along. You know where the glasses are?"

„Ummm … cupboard above the kitchen sink?"

„Clever boy … hey, how do you know?"

„Logic. The glasses are usually in the cupboards above something. I only guessed that it would be over the kitchen sink, as it would be logical."

She let out a low growl. I could tell she hated it when I was logical. Then again … she wasn't the only one.

I got up and slurped towards the kitchen. It was a mess and I couldn't help but chuckle.

„What is it now, lazy ass?" she asked in a bored tone and followed me.

„Ung. I'm going to kill him. Too bad he's out with Gaara." I heard her mutter.

Her brothers had left the kitchen in a total chaos. The marmalade was sticking almost everywhere, there were two pancakes on the floor, and hot chocolate trickled down the table… How come we hadn't noticed? Simple. Temari needed a quiet environment to learn. To provide one we had closed the door to the kitchen and well … we hadn't seen the chaos.

It seemed as if she was sure that the older of her younger brothers was responsible for the mess. One moment later I found out why. Looking into the kitchen sink I saw a plate and a cup neatly placed in it. I smirked and reached for a glass – filling it with water.

„How am I doing?" she asked quietly, while she was collecting the other plate and filling the kitchen sink with hot water to wash the plates and the cuttlery.

I looked at her. „Huh?"

„You heard my question. How am I doing?"

„Seeing you have had quite … huge … issues with the subject I think you are improving. We are nearly finished with the first section and you get more and more sure."

„Hm." She just answered.

„Can I ask you something?"

She looked at me – a puzzled expression all over her face. I know why : usually I wasn't the type for asking questions. I didn't when I recognized the scars, I didn't when she came out of school with the cut on her temple. So why would I ask questions?

She regained her composure and looked at me … stoically.

„Sure?"

„Why is it that you have no problems in other subjects but in Chemistry?"

I could see she almost lost her hold of the plate in her hand.

I studied her reaction closely – you know, sometimes it isn't necessary for people to speak if you watch them close enough.

You can get to know a person without much speaking. You watch their hands and can see, whether they work much or not. You watch their eyes and see whether they are open or whether they close themselves away. You look at their shoes and you see whether the person takes care of their belongings or not.

As I watched her I saw her eyes widen for a fraction, her face grew pale for an instant, her hands were shaking and she sunk them quickly in the warm water in the sink, trying to make it look as if she was busy washing the plates.

It scared her – whatever I had done, it scared her, or at least the memory.

„I … I … can't …"

„It's alright. You don't have to answer me now." I said – seeing where my fault was. She was no one to be pressed, she needed time. Signalizing I wanted an answer with my last word I gave her the time so she could ready herself for it.

She just nodded and went back to washing the plates.

I watched her.

It gave me a slight feeling of calmness of home as I watched her.

After she had put the plates away in a cupboard I filled myself another glass of water and we went back into the living room – continuing our lesson.

* * *

We had still half an hour to go, but we were finished and I could see in her eyes that – albeit she was trying hard – her concentration began to lessen.

„Alright. We stop it here."

„What? Why?"

„We have finished the section, Temari. And you are tired …"

She looked angry but I already got used to look behind the facade and actually see that she was embarrassed that somebody had read her so easily.

„When do your brothers come back?"

„They don't … not until tomorrow. They are with an old friend of ours."

I nodded. „So you are alone?"

„Yeah." She stated.

I looked around.

„You know … I was quite happy when I was five…" she started.

I looked at her. At first I didn't understand a thing. Why would she talk to me about her happy times when she was five??!! Then it dawned to me … she was opening up to me. Yeah I know you would be expecting different from a genius. But hey an IQ of over 200 doesn't say that I have super social skills, right?

„… my mum was still around and though my dad was weird sometimes, he didn't really do something back then. I was so happy, when my mum broke the news of a new brother – Gaara. I remember jumping up and down and squealing. My father … too … was happy. He had always been disappointed in me – he always wished I was a boy. But when Gaara was born, my mother died and suddenly all the love he had for Gaara turned to hate. He thought that Gaara had killed our mother. A year later I was busy in raising Gaara and Kankouro. You imagine a six year old raising two brothers? One barely a year old and the other one only four. I hated it, but it was still bearable back then. My father would still work, he would still provide food … he just never talked to us. I was ten when the real horror started. He came home late, drunk and completely wasted. He went over to Gaara's room and would have beaten him to a pulp. I just … stood up against him. I got it all. From that day on he just … he changed in so many ways. In order to prevent him from hitting Kankouro and Gaara I just took it all and … I became … a slave … in … many ways …"

I could see she was close to tears. I didn't want to see it, I didn't want to hear it so I wanted to interfere but her hand came up – silencing me.

„I have to tell someone … it's eating me … please …" she begged. I nodded.

She sighed and choked on her tears, forcing herself to a normal voice.

„when I was fourteen … he … he just … took it …"

– darn I knew I didn't want to hear this … my blood boiled, I just wasn't sure whether it was Temari that made me feel like this or the fact that her father was such a swine –

„he forbade us to eat … so I sneaked the food to them … and ate nothing … just to keep the image up … last year … he just went to far … I think … I've lost count of everything … I ruined myself … as you have seen … but it wasn't only myself …. There was a lot of his doing too …. I just … I didn't know how to cope with it anymore … one evening he just …. Took me … in front of the boys and Gaara … he just … he just snapped … and before we could do anything … there was …. Knife … and then … nothing and …" she sobbed hopelessly.

I didn't know what to do … all I could do was to come closer slowly, I didn't want to scare her or anything and when I placed her on my lap she just sobbed. Her frail body shook with all its might as it seemed. All I could do was to take her in my arms and said nothing.

„We came here … not long ago … it was the middle of the first term … and Chemistry … I just … I don't know … I ignored it due to the fact that I had other subjects to concentrate on and … well now I lost track … I …. Just please don't tell anyone …"

We just sat there and I held her … and surprisingly she didn't hit me. I had awaited a long story of how no one loved her and how everything was against her and how she hated the world and some Emo-crap like that and that she had cut herself because of that. But never … I never … even thought of it. How can one life be that screwed up? I mean … I know that somehow life sucks, but this is … this life doesn't suck it scares the shit out of me … to say it honestly.

„I won't. I promise." I whispered.

She was so fragile somehow. I don't think anyone would have guessed when you looked at her. I mean … I knew that she hid something but that … it was logically.

We sat like that for a long time. She was cradled in my arms even after her sobs and ceased and I just somehow enjoyed the warmth of her body, her small figure pressed against my chest. It wasn't until now that I noticed that I was bigger than her, though I was three years younger.

I looked at her fingers.

They were slim … skinny even. Why hadn't I noticed earlier?

I realized at this point that I had never observed her the way I normally observe others. I've never watched her fingers to see whether she worked hard or not. I never looked into her eyes to see whether she laughed often or whether she was a truthful person. I never looked at her shoes to see whether she took care of her belongings or not.

I only remembered watching her walk. Taking long strides, sure of herself, a calm composure, her back straight, and her head on her shoulders. And it had impressed me somehow.

I realized that she had fallen asleep. Sighing I scratched the back of my head. What to do now?

_Bring her to bed, you moron! _

**Who are you?**

_I'm your inner self._

**Ah … okay … **

Listening to whatever called itself my ‚inner self' I scooped her up and brought her upstairs. Did this girl weight nothing?! I mean … how can someone look that … womanly and weight nothing? Oh gosh … did that just come from me?

_Exactly, genius-boy THAT just came from you._

**Oh shut the fuck up ...**

_Don't you come with nasty words ..._

**Che ... troublesome ...**

_What me or the fact that you want to deny that you are SO FALLING FOR THIS GIRL!!!!!_

**I. AM. NOT. FALLING. FOR. TEMARI.**

_Uh oh ... did I touch a sensitive subject ??_

**It's not like she would be reciprocating anyways ...**

_So you DO admit that you're head over heels for her ..._

**I am NOT!!!**

_Keep telling yourself that, boy. Keep telling yourself. _

**Ung ...**

Who would have thought that I have an 'inner self' which is THAT troublesome ... I shook my head in order to let go the little 'conversation' I had held with myself. Gosh ... I must be going insane...

I figured that her room was the room at the end of the corridor. Slowly I opened the door and entered her room. It was beautiful. Not too girly, but with a touch of … Temari, I concluded.

Placing her on the bed she rolled around immediately, searching for warmth. I smiled a bit and covered her with the blanket. After rummaging a bit more she finally found the position for her to sleep in and gave a contented sigh. I was about to leave when I heard her scream.

„Stop! Don't! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she shrieked.

I hurried to her side.

„Hey, hey. Calm down. Shhhhh, it's alright."

She didn't wake up but she relaxed.

„Don't, don't go … they come again."

„I won't go … I promise."

After I made sure that she was fast asleep again I was about to leave when she started screaming again. It took me five minutes this time to convince her that I would be staying. Closing the door I found a fauteuil in the corner of her room and settled into it.

It was actually quite comfortable and soon I slipped into a very, very NEEDED sleep.

* * *

**Well ... whaddaya say? **

**I know, I know ... it's actually a bit ... cheesy (at least I think so ...) ... but just please review^^ I like reviews, they make me write more chapters^^**

***~chuppa chupsz~***


	7. Chapter 7

**TADAA!!! I'm sorry for taking a long time, I was actually had a problem with the '!%$ web ... but now the story's back again!! ENJOY !!!!**

* * *

A month ago, when Temari had confessed her dark past to me, I had really believed that things coulndn't get much worse from now on.

Really.

I mean, was getting along quite well with her brothers – even after they found us two sleeping in the same room – even so much that I could say that I've gotten pretty fond of the youngest of the three.

Though he is the creepiest, the guy has wit, he has brain … and I enjoyed playing Shougi with him very much – it was challenging.

Yes, a month ago I thought that the worst part was over.

Well, the fact is that NOW – a month after Temari had let me into her black secret – I only began to understand the starts from what was really the worst.

Due to the fact that I hung around Temari quite a lot – I dunno either, we just simply keep crossing paths in school – I made acquaintance with her newest pursuers.

As I was longer in the school as Temari I was already familiar with the gangs that were building up in this school. And I could tell that Temari really had taken it bad.

**First **of all there was their leader that no one really knew – well how do you want to know how someone looks if he keeps hiding himself steadily under a hood?

**Second** : the group was huge … Well, it was one of the hugest STABLE gang our school knew.

**Third**: When you saw their shirts, normally you start to run. Either to avoid trouble or because they really scare the crap out of you. You make at least some place for them, so that you are not in their path.

Their shirts, pullovers and even their trousers were black. Only a little red cloud and the collar of their shirt as an indication of their membership in the strongest group of our school : Akatsuki.

The first time I noticed was when I found her being followed by Kisame. A boy with blue hair and Kiemen behind his ears, that were good visible. He was always playing with a little knife in his fingers.

The second time I saw it, she was being followed by Hidan. That guy actually scared the shit out of everyone. He was invincible. He had already broken every bone of his body at least once and was still standing straight and tall. His bleached white hair, his ice-blue eyes and his pale skin were eventually underlined by the black trousers and the black shirt that he wore everyday. The creepy thing of this member actually was his obsession with god and the religion. I was almost sure that he was whipping himself every day.

The real trouble started when they would be waiting for her after school seeing us going to her or to me for the lessons. We would ignore them for that was the only thing you could really do but I wouldn't let her go home alone ever again.

I wondered why the Akatsuki would be interested in a girl like Temari. She was none of the dark figures that were usually pursued by the Akatsuki who were steadily in search for new members or at least accomplices.

That was when I remembered her mentioning something about a training on the Wednesday in the first week. I had wanted to look up which club was taking place at that time, but I had forgotten it.

So as I got home the first thing I did was to look up the table of hours in the Internet. Kung Fu. I smirked. Hehehe, Temari in Kung Fu, hehehe … ahem. So Kung Fu it was. I should have known that she did something like this. Either to defense herself, or to put up a good fight or she used it as an outlet for her … temper. Either way it was probably the reason why Akatsuki was searching her.

* * *

Yay, joyful joyful … or not. That creepy guy was following me again. I had realized that I was being followed for some time now. The guys were all wearing the same outfit. Black shoes, black trousers, black shirt with a red cloud at the collar. I had no idea of the groups that were in this school. I mean … it wasn't much of a time ago when I was still going to Suna High … and now I was in Konoha High … not knowing a thing about the gangs here.

But when I saw the creepy freak with the bleached blonde hair and the pale-times-10-skin again I knew that it didn't matter who they were, they wanted something from me. And I didn't like it – at all.

Ever since the incidence with Gaara and my father we had been avoiding any groups in Suna. My father had been on good foot with the darkest ones and I wasn't as suicidal as feeling to have to get to know them. Now that really wasn't the case. But it actually looked as if one of them had found me and they were taking an interest in me.

* * *

I looked at the clouds. They weren't very nice today, normally they would be calming, but today they only got me more worried. They were a dark shade of gray and balling into a huge mass of cloud. I looked at my watch. Twenty minutes. She was twenty minutes too late. It was unusual. She was never more than ten minutes too late. I sighed and looked at the watch again. Go or don't go?

_**Of course you'll go, stupid baboon!**_

Oh wow, now my inner-self was already using Temari's insults. This was getting troublesome. I started to walk towards the school complex in hope to catch her on her way out and tell her that she was late. Very late.

But even as I walked down the hallways I couldn't find her. I was getting anxious now. Either she was outside and waiting for me or she was in trouble. And it wouldn't surprise me to find her in trouble with the Akatsuki.

_Clang! Bash! _

I turned around. Just in time to see a body flying against the lockers. Oh. I gulped. This was really getting troublesome. I looked at the body. Small, red hair, pale skin. Gaara? No … he had no rings around his eyes and he had black trousers. Wait … black trousers, black shoes, black shirt … I took some steps towards the figure to ease my look at the person. Yup! Red cloud on the collar. Sasori. I looked at him. He seemed to have passed out. Slowly etching closer I still could hear the sounds of a fight. Sounded like hand to hand combat.

_Clip _

Well … not anymore. I looked around the corner to find Temari walking carefully in a circle opposite of the Hidan guy. She looked like a tiger, ready to jump any minute, her muscles tensed, her face grim and her eyes never leaving her opponent.

I looked at her injuries. No major ones until now. A few bruises. Sasori was moving. Shit. Bothersome. If I didn't help her I wouldn't really forgive myself. After all … a man couldn't hide behind a woman in combat. Lazily I looked at Sasori. Knocking him out would be really easy to do now. He's still a bit groggy. Sighing I went over to him and bent my knees to be at the same level as he was. I placed my hand on his shoulder and bore my thumb into his neck.

Applying some pressure at the right spot let your opponent pass out quickly enough. My father – being a bodyguard for many years now – knew exactly where to find these spots and passed his knowledge on to me, for which I was utterly thankful right now. Sasori was going limb again.

I drew my attention back to the fight. It had really started now, Temari mostly evading the precise stabs of Hidan. When I already thought that the fight would never end she took out her fan and spread it open.

A FAN? What the hell did she want to do with a lousy FAN against a freaking KNIFE!? I was about to shout her something, when Hidan stabbed again. This time she caught his knife with the fan and closed said thing again. And while Hidan was to surprised to realize what she just had done, she punched him once, making him stumble back and let go of his knife. With a kick she sent him flying into the lockers as well and sink down. Wow … I never knew that she could do THAT!

Quickly grabbing her bag she took the knife and her fan and stuffed the items into it, before really hastily going away.

Yeah, the teachers might already be on their way. I looked at her, while she was walking towards me. As if nothing had happened, as if the two bodies weren't there.

„Let's go." She said and we went.

* * *

We were sitting in his living room again, well I was sitting. He was …. Lying? He was spread over the beige fauteil, his feet dangling down on one side of it, his head hanging down on the other side … and his hair almost touching the floor. Lazy-ass had taken care of the few – but deep – cuts I had got from the fight with the blonde monster. He was reading difficult stuff to me again, but I was listening intently and noticing the key words.

„Finished." He finally said the releasing word.

„Yesh." I punched the air.

Packing my things away I found him waiting for me. I didn't know exactly why he was steadily accompanying me at home … but I thought it kind of cute.

„Let's go pineapple-man." I grinned and he opened the door for me.

„Say … do you know who those guys from today were?" I asked him after we had crossed the first street.

„You mean you don't know them?"

„Would I ask if I knew them? Geesh and they say you are a genius."

„They are Akatsuki. The largest, stable group in our school."

Akatsuki. The name rang something in my head. I went silent in thought. Akatsuki … Akatsuki … Akatsuki … Akatsuki … the house debts!

„We owe them money."

„You what?!" He seemed startled by my admittance.

„My father. When he stopped working. We still had to pay the house. I believe he asked them for money."

„Troublesome." His voice told me that this really was troublesome. From what they looked like they weren't old enough to lend my old man money.

„Do they have older members too?"

„Akatsuki is a name that lives since 50 years." He grunted.

So they were only changing members. The name stayed stable – the only thing that changed was the group.

„Oh great. Just great."

***

„Hey boys!"

„Temaaariiii!!!!!! Kankouro stole my cookies and he won't give them back!!!" Gaara came running towards me.

Oh joy. Tell me why again I decided to come home? I could have spent some more troublesome minutes with the pineapple-man and find out something about Akatsuki. But now it seemed I had to take care of a smaller battle.

„KANKOURO!! Move your ass buddy or there will be no mercy."

I didn't have to wait for one minute until my brother was standing in front of me, grinning innocently.

„You know exactly that this grin doesn't work anymore Kanky. Give him his cookies back. They're so full of sugar you won't even be able to eat one of them."

He sighed and handed Gaara his cookies, who squealed and vanished in a cloud of dust with his beloved cookies.

I sighed and massaged the bridge of my nose.

„Mari … why do you have a black eye?"

„Because I got to know Akatsuki."

Silence. Gaara came back with a cookie hanging out of his mouth and looking at me with big eyes.

„We owe them a whole lot of money … or more … dad owed them a whole lot of money. They payed our rents for quite a long time …"

Silence. Then … „Darn."

Gaara cursed and nibbled on his cookie again, this time in thought.

He had always been the mastermind of us three, but we didn't care too much. He had had many long nights, not being able to sleep and therefore learning different things.

„We can't really escape at the moment. All eyes are on us … we are still new and … darn this is troublesome …"

I looked at him. „Say that word again and I bind your hair into a pineapple." I threatened.

It was only then that he realized what he had said. His eyes widened and he clasped his hand over his eyes.

„Uh oh …"

* * *

Yes, a month ago I would have told you that the worst part was over and that everything would only get better from today. Oh holy crap, how wrong I was. My lazy nature let me believe that the trouble would be over, but hell, who would have counted that Akatsuki took good care of their records, always having the debtor in the eye and if he wasn't anymore : his family.

Why do I tell you now that it wasn't the worst part? Hell, I have no time for explanations!

I growled once again, as I evaded a kick from Kakuzu. A rather huge member, very wealthy due to the fact that he robbed the students after beating them to a pulp. I groaned and landed a punch on his head. Remind me to thank my old man later on that he had almost beaten the important facts into me. Kakuzu held his head.

Yep, that one was a bad point. I took the chance to punch him into his solar plexus – no air. Next move, make him pass out. Done. I looked down at the huge member on the ground in front of me. Stupid asshole. I looked around and found Temari fighting with her favorite member – Hidan. She held a fan in each hand. She already bled from several wounds but still managed to stand straight.

I guessed that she was more or less used to pain and bloodloss. Taking out a plastic strap I bound Kakuzu's hands. It was funny – my father had told me always to wear some with me, because once you closed them no one is really able to reopen them. I looked around. „Luckily" there had only been four of them with three that we had already taken out.

Their problem was that they may be pretty big, strong or skilled with a small weapon but they still lacked the brains. Let's see. Sasori was lying in the corner of the Backcourt leaning against the wall. Next to him leaned Kisame. The blue haired boy had been one of my attackers. And well … then there was Kakuzu. A yelp let me look up and look at Temari.

Hidan had just managed to stab her into the stomach. Grinning the white haired boy pushed his weapon deeper. Grimacing Temari tried to get away, but Hidan just walked up to her. That was until Temari raised her right arm and flung her fan at him. I was surprised to see that the thing stuck in his abdomen. Knifes? Knifes in fans? Is this world crazy?

Temari went down. Well … I guess today's Chemistry lesson would have to be cancelled, ne? I ran over to Temari and helped her stand. She looked at her injury. It looked rather ugly. At least Hidan was out. I pulled him towards the other members and looked at Temari again.

We had to get away from here, before one of them woke up. But I couldn't go out with her like that. The wound in her stomach was bleeding really ugly. I pulled my pullover over my hand and went over to her.

„Raise your arms."

Wincing she did as she was told and I pulled the thick pullover over her. Yes, that would do until we were at the hospital.

„We are going to the hospital, you think you'll do it?"

She looked shocked at me.

„What?"

„We … can't really go there…" she sighed.

„Why?"

She raised her arms again and gave me a pleading look. Darn … they would ask questions. And they wouldn't stop. They wouldn't let her out. But somebody had to take a look at that wound nevertheless. My father? No … he would ask questions as well.

„Come on … we go to the Hyuugas."

She pulled my hand.

„The Hyuugas? What do you want there?"

„Hinata. She is volunteering on the medic station in our school. And I can trust her to say nothing. She is too good-hearted to say anything."

I caught up with her and we silently walked down the streets. Great … it was raining. My shirt was getting wet but right at the moment that wasn't my real problem. Temari lost a lot of blood and with the cold and wet weather it wouldn't be any better.

I stopped as she caughed up some of the blood. Shit.

„How far are they?"

„Only a few streets. I am fine."

„Stop lying, idiot. You are not."

I sighed. This was more than troublesome. She was bleeding, without any strength, it was raining and Akatsuki was probably on our tracks again.

„You get on my back." I finally said.

Well … it was only logically, no? I mean. If I let her walk she will only break down. We have more chances if she's on my back. She looked at me with big eyes and mouth agape. I put a finger under her chin, to close it. She wiggled away from my touch and … was that a blush?

„No, I'm fine."

„I said stop lying. Listen, if you really want to get there, you have the best chances to do so on my back. So stop complaining and just get up there."

I turned my back to her and bent my knees, waiting for her to get up. Finally I felt her arms around my shoulder and took her legs under my arms, heaving her up. I knew she weight nothing, so it was no problem for me to carry her. She gave me the directions and I followed her.

Really now. A month ago I would have believed that the start in my weekends would never look like this. Well … before Temari I would have believed that life was beautiful … a bit troublesome from time to time, but beautiful. Yet here I was. Friday the 24th of October. I was walking down the streets with a half-corpse on my back, she was coughing again and I could hear her breath rattle in my ear. It was raining, the streets were empty and we were running from a group with influences all over Konoha. Darn.

„We're here." She pointed to a huge mansion. It was all white.

Thank God. I went towards it and rung the bell.

„What is your business here?"

„We are in search of Hyuuga Hinata. She is a friend."

„You may come in."

Hell. I didn't even know a Hyyuga Hinata, I knew Neji, but he was somebody with a stick up his ass, a genius nevertheless and actually we got along pretty well.

I entered the house and saw a small girl with blue hair and the typical Hyuuga eyes walk towards us.

„Hinata?" I wasn't sure.

„Y-y-y-yes. H-h-how c-c-can I …?" she caught a glimpse of Temari on my shoulder. „Temari!"

* * *

**What will happen ? Cliffy ... tell me what you think about it, Reviews keep me writing ^^ I'll update faster from today on - big promise!!! (And I keep my promises ;D)**

***~chuppa-chupsz~***


	8. Chapter 8

**CHA!!! Yo, another chapter up ... to solve up the cliffy^^ ... and well, only two days after the last chapter .... see, kept my promise to update quicker^^ **

**Have fun reading!!!**

* * *

She then looked at me again, a shocked but determined expression on her face. „You follow me."

Didn't she just stutter? I had no time to think as she led me through a labyrinth into a room. Her room, I figured. Neji was sitting at her table and it seemed as if we had interrupted something. She motioned me to get her on the bed. Carefully I laid her down.

Hinata knelt down next to her and pulled away the pullover, to reveal Temari's wound. I heard her hiss.

„Temari, can you hear me?" the blue-haired girl asked and went to Temari's head, placing two fingers on her throat to feel the pulse.

„Hinata?"

„Yeah it's me. You stay awake, you hear me? Neji! I want you to bring me towels, many of them, bandages, a needle, a cord, alcohol, the green bottle in the bathroom, I need water and the cotton balls."

Neji looked at the girl for an instant, seemingly startled.

„Move it, hell!" she yelled at him and broke the spell, he hurried out of the room.

„I need you to talk to her." She said, before clipping her bangs out of her face and taking two medic gloves out of a box under her bed.

I nodded and kneeled down next to Temari's head.

„Temari." She searched my eyes and with her unfocused ones.

„Shika … it hurts."

„It's going to be alright Temari … just keep on speaking to me."

„About what?" she coughed up some blood.

„Tell me how much of a mess my room is?"

„It's … it's worse than … than Kanky's" she breathed heavily.

„Really … well … maybe I should clean up a bit."

Hinata was ripping open her shirt, checking for other injuries and finally returning to the stab-wound. Neji returned to us with the utensils Hinata had requested. She took one of the towels and pushed it under Temari's back. With another towel she cleaned away the blood from around the wound – it was still ugly to look at.

„Say Temari … what would you do if you had three wishes?"

I know it's a stupid question but I think that it's at least worthy a try. And anything that kept her awake was good enough.

„My first wish would be a magic eraser. The things that I don't want I just erase and they just don't exist anymore."

I smiled. Cool idea …

„My second wish would be that Gaara gets to know more people who just look through his façade. Everyone shies away from him … and they don't know how he really is. He had never had anyone … I would wish him persons like that."

„And my third one would be that Kankouro can let go of his fear to become like his father. They are alike in many things and Kankouro fears that he will become like his father one day … that's the reason he doesn't hold a girlfriend for longer than two weeks … he is always afraid to hurt them. Gosh he let so many good girls slip through his fingers."

Hinata was hovering over the wound with a cotton ball in her hand. She had drowned it in the alcohol and looked at Temari, before carefully cleaning the wound.

Temari hissed, but bit her teeth together. Well … at least that showed that she was awake and wouldn't slip into unconsciousness anytime soon.

„I like the idea with the magic eraser. It would make life much less troublesome."

She smiled.

„Do you know that you passed your word on to Gaara? When I told him about the Akatsuki following me because we owed them money he declared it troublesome. He didn't even notice until I threatened him that if he would say that word once again I would bind his head in a pineapple-head."

„Hey, I don't see what's so bad about my hair."

„You are a pineapple with two legs and a lot of brains."

„Well then, I'm a unique pineapple."

„Ng …" she groaned and closed her eyes and bit her teeth together.

„Temari … I want you to swallow this. It makes you numb …"

„You want to kill me?"

„Shut it Sabaku. I can't sew the wound when you're feeling everything."

„'kay."

Hinata reached up and gave her the small green bottle to sip on. Hinata waited for a minute, before she pinched Temari – there was no reaction. The stuff seemed to work. Carefully and with precise stitches she closed the wound.

When she had closed the wound she looked at Temari. „You're finished tiger."

„Thanks Hinata … I will … go then."

„Are you stupid? Just because I sewed you up doesn't mean you can just leave again. My dear you are going to take a long nap. And you are not leaving bed until tomorrow."

„What about the boys?"

„I'll take care of them." I volunteered. Everyone looked at me, Neji raising an eyebrow. „What? I know where she lives and they know me. It won't be that troublesome and tomorrow's weekend anyways."

„He's right. The boys know him. Listen pineapple-man, the keys are in my bag. They are free to do what they want, as long as they are at home at nine at least. They know that. Just … take care that the house is still standing when I come back."

I nodded and went on my way. Hinata guided me back to the door.

„T-t-thank y-y-you f-f-or b-b-bringing T-T-Temari h-here."

And she was stuttering again. What had happened to that girl? Just one moment she was beaming and commanding around, and now she was all small and shy.

„No problem, Hinata. I will come by tomorrow."

„Hai."

She bowed and I went on my way to Temari's house, where the boys were already waiting for their sister. But when I saw them at the window, I was sure that they knew that something had happened. I knocked at the door and Gaara opened it.

„Where is Temari?"

I still stood under the rain, but I didn't care, I hardly felt it. Still … I didn't want to have to explain the things in publics.

„Can we discuss it inside?"

Gaara nodded and let me in, leading me into the kitchen, where I sat down and rubbed my temples, closing my eyes and thinking of words.

„We had a rather interesting encounter with the Akatsuki and Temari ended up injured…" I finally began and wanted to continue when Gaara interrupted me.

„Where is she?"

„She is at the Hyuuga mansion and Hinata took care of her. She sewed up the wound."

„She had to be sewn?" Kankouro asked worriedly.

„She was stabbed by a knife, so … yeah she had to be sewn. She's alright at the moment, but not allowed to move, which was why I was sent here. I am to watch over you tonight. Tomorrow we will go and get her."

Gaara looked at me. Kankouro looked at me. I looked at them. Akward silence hung in the room. It was so thick I could almost see it make a wall between me and the two boys.

„Can you cook?" Gaara finally asked.

„Yes." I scratched the back of my head.

„Is it eatable?" Kankouro asked.

„My family hasn't died yet and Temari hasn't either, so I think it is."

„You cooked for Temari?"

„More or less. It was my turn to make the dinner and she just ate with us."

„Hm. Can you make lasagna?"

„Nothing better than that."

„Heh … you better can make lots of it." Gaara smirked at looked mischievously at Kankouro.

„Just because you beat me the last time doesn't mean you'll win this time."

„We bet?"

„Laundry for one week. You're in?"

„As if you would ever beat me."

* * *

„T-T-Temari, y-your u-up. T-t-that's g-g-good to s-see." Hinata smiled at me as I came in the kitchen.

Where has that bossy Hinata from yesterday gone? I had never seen her like this, she was so determind and so … collected. She hadn't stuttered even once.

„Yeah, thanks to you I can still breath."

„Y-y-you're h-h-hungry?"

„Pretty much so." I went over to the cupboards to look through them.

15 minutes later I stood over the oven and made two eggs in a pan. Yum – Sunny side up. When I sat down on the small bar next to Hinata and was about to eat my eggs, the bell rung.

„I t-t-th-think th-that t-t-those a-are y-y-your b-b-brothers a-and Sh-sh-shikam-m-maru." She stuttered and went to answer the door.

„Yo, Hinata-chan!" I heard Kankouro's voice.

I was sure he was grinning like a cat and waving like an idiot. Well … Kankouro. He was scaring her – no doubt.

„H-h-hello, K-k-kankouro-s-s-an."

„Hello, Hinata-san."

Oh Gaara was completely different. He would bow politely and look at her, calm and polite. She wouldn't be scared – just a bit intimidated by his Aura.

„H-h-ello, G-G-Gaara-san. T-T-Temari is i-in t-t-the k-k-kitchen."

What, no pineapple-man? Awww … No one who's fun to bother.

„How is she today, Hinata?"

Ah! Pineapple-head! Yay … bother, bother, bother … hehe … I'm evil. Ahem … I know.

„S-S-She's a l-l-lot b-b-better, Sh-sh-shikam-maru."

It was a huge pity that Hinata was stuttering. But it was even worse that it was no fault of language but a side effect of her shyness. I knew that she had seen a Logopäden during two whole years. But when there was nothing that had changed, they had concluded that she stuttered because of her shyness.

I never figured out WHY she had been shy. There was nothing about her to be shy. She was a beautiful girl, with brains, best in her class – hell, even in her year for crying out loud – and very skilled with small children and medicine.

The four entered the kitchen and I waved at them from my place. My boys came up to hug me and look at me.

„Are you alright?" Gaara wanted to know.

Mastermind or not, he still was a child somewhere.

„Yeah. Thanks to Hinata." I ruffled his hair and he sighed.

„We have to do something about them."

„I know, I know. But for now … let me just eat my breakfast and get back home."

„Uh …yeah, by the way. We brought you some fresh clothing." Kankouro held up a paper bag.

„Thanks guys."

* * *

**WOOHOOO!!!!! Reviews make me happy, keep me healthy and make me keep on writing^^ ... although I only had 2 the last time (thx btw !!!!) I hope I'll still get some^^**

***~chuppa-chupsz~***


	9. Chapter 9

**Woohoo!! I know ... posting that one took a bit longer than the last time ... I had only few reviews :( ... sniff ... well ... however, I enjoy writing the story ... and I hope you'll ENJOY READING!!**

* * *

We were sitting in the living room and he was reading to me once again. I had asked him to continue the lessons today and tomorrow, so we wouldn't lose too much time. The progress I made was pretty good, to say so.

After a passage he looked at me, waiting for any possible questions but I just nodded and underlined the most important things. He took a breath and carried on.

The boys were buying the ingredients and they were already on their way for one hour at least. I sighed. I bet they were quarreling again. And while they were quarreling they would forget about what to take and then the whole shit started. Oh well … might as well be optimistic and say that they would bring home something with what I could cook.

I brought my attention back to Shikamaru's voice.

It was smooth, calm, sexy … Did I just think that.

_**You did, honey.**_

_Who are you?_

_**Your inner self, who else?**_

_I have an inner self? What are you good for?_

_**Ummm … that's for me to know and for you to guess.**_

_You don't know what you're good for…_

_**Of course I do! **_

_Do not._

_**Do too.**_

_Do not. _

_**Do too. **_

„Temari." His voice interrupted my fight with my inner self. I looked up at him.

„Hm?"

He sighed. „Let's take a pause." He said and placed the teacher's manual on the table next to him.

I put my notebook down and stretched. I looked at him as he went into the kitchen. His white shirt was lazily put into the black jean, but some of the hem was visible. Lazy-ass. But a sexy one. Oh well … might as well admit it. Looking at him wasn't that bad.

I heard him open the cupboard and take out a glass and fill it with water. He came back and handed it to me. Gratefully I took it and sipped on the water.

It was raining outside. I could see the dark-gray sky through our kitchen window and the heavy drops falling down. I sighed. It was getting colder any day and I only waited for the snow to come. I liked the snow it was a white something. I didn't want to hear from anyone that snow was only ‚frozen water' – I knew it was of course – because for me the snow always was something magic. I loved it just to go out, sit on the small balcony of ours and watch the snow fall down.

Gaara's birthday was in December. On the fifth to be exact. I smiled. He would get fifteen this year. And he was already so grown up. I sighed again.

„What's on your mind?" I heard him ask casually as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to me.

„Gaara's birthday's in December."

„Hn. You know you still have a lot of time until then. I mean … it's the 25th October. There is still one month and six days between now and the first of December."

„I know. But time passes by fast."

„Hm."

He stood up and walked over to the window that gave a fine view on our veranda and the small garden.

„What will you do about the Akatsuki?"

I sighed. I already HAD a plan … but it was not exactly the best and well, Gaara couldn't really know of it – he would behead me.

He turned around.

„Don't tell me you plan on going to them and talk to them." He sighed and came back again.

„I don't." I lied. He quirked an eyebrow.

„You do." Shit … how did he manage to read me that easily? Stupid genius.

„You don't go alone." He only said.

„Oh no … you don't come with me, I don't need a bodyguard."

He sighed and rounded the couch to sit down next to me, massaging the bridge of his nose.

„Troublesome woman. I didn't say you need one, I have seen well enough that you don't. The problem just is that you don't know what they want. It's just safer if there are two. And I guess that you would like to see the two boys after your encounter with them as well."

That got me silent. I hated it when he was logical. I didn't want to endanger anyone. No one in fact. Even if he was able to put up with the Akatsuki. I didn't feel well at the thought.

„And you don't know where to find them."

„And you do?"

„I do."

That startled me. Why would he know where to find the Akatsuki?

„The brother of a … friend of mine is with the Akatsuki."

„Oh …"

„Alright, ready to continue?"

„Sure, master."

***

„Mari, we're home!" Gaara called from the door and stepped in.

I immediately got up and went over to them. Gaara was carrying a plastic bag and I took it from him. It wasn't too heavy but it was always easier to get out of a coat without a bag in the hands. When Kankouro came in I took his bag as well and went into the kitchen, where I set the bags down.

My lazy-ass came into the kitchen and looked at me. Shit … did I just say, _my _lazy-ass? Ugh …

„I just see if they have bought anything eatable."

„It's alright. We are finished with the section anyways."

„Yesh." I punched the air again and heard him chuckle.

_**Meow … sexy chuckle.**_

_Inner self – stop it._

_**You're no fun … **_

„Wow, boys … congratulations. You actually managed to bring along what we needed." I smiled as I put away the purchases.

„Mou … Mari you make it sound as if this is the first time we came home with everything needed purchased." Gaara pouted.

„Well … that is because it actually IS the first time." I said and ruffled his hair, he grinned sheepishly.

„Hmmm … what do you think about … phu … Ramen?"

„On Misobase with Tofu." He smiled.

„Yeah, of course." I grinned. „Ask the pineapple if it wants to eat with us." He chuckled.

I rummaged through the cupboards to find the soup pot we always used for the Miso soup. Shikamaru appeared in the door.

„Ramen?"

„Yeah …_bunk _…ow."

I had found the pot and when I retreated my head I raised it too early and had hit my head on the corner of the cupboard. I rubbed my head.

„You want me to help you with the Tofu?"

„You know how to cut it?"

„You do know that I _can_ cook …"

„I know. But Ramen is different. Ramen is … from a far away country."

„And where's the problem? It happens my father is from that far away country, like you name it." He pointed at me accusingly.

„Alright, alright. Yes, I would appreciate your help."

He smiled and placed himself next to me. Taking out a knife, the Tofu and a cupboard. Cracking his fingers he started working. I watched him for some time, realizing that he really knew what to do. Turning away I started to prepare the soup. When the soup was cooking with the Tofu pieces in it, he helped me prepare the vegetables.

„Say … by the way. What did you make yesterday to eat?"

„Lasagna."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Lasagna? The boys had surely made a bet out of it again.

„Kankouro has to make the laundry for one week." He smirked. „But Gaara has to make it the week after him."

I pointed at him. „You …"

„Yeah … I cooked the lasagna and I beat Gaara."

My jaw dropped. No one I knew had beaten Gaara in a lasagna-eating-contest until now – EVER. And here in front of me stood the living proof that there were people that could beat the hunger of my brother and eat more than him.

„How did you do it?"

„My stomach is just bigger than his. I am three years older so it's only natural."

I knew it was a lie. I could see it. Turning to him I went up to my toes and whispered into his ear.

„Liar." He only smirked and turned his head to whisper in my ear.

„I spiked the lasagna with some more cheese and gave him the pieces with more cheese. You know that cheese is filling." I giggled.

„What are you giggling about?" Gaara asked me, standing in the door, he looked a slight bit angry.

I grinned evilly at him. „He just told me how he beat you in a lasagna-eating-contest." I said. It wasn't even a lie.

Gaara slumped his shoulders and his angry look vanished. „A shame to be beaten by the private teacher of my sister." He sighed theatrically and put his hand on his forehead.

I giggled again and went over to him to ruffle his hair.

„It's not. You know that pineapples are good for digesting. So if a pineapple is eating it's almost immediately digesting. It wasn't fair." I pointed out, making fun of the young man behind me.

Gaara chuckled and Shikamaru scowled. Well … making fun of him was better than telling his secret, ne?

* * *

I took the spoon in the mouth and tasted the soup. It was good. I nodded at Temari and she smiled.

„Boys! Ramen is ready!" she called and took the pot from the stove.

„YAY!" Gaara was the first to jump down the stairs and landed with a soft thud in the entrance room, going to the living room and sitting down at the table.

I followed Temari with a pinch of water in my hand and we sat down. I liked the meals with the Sabakus. They were silent and behaved – if you ignored Kankouro. They always eat together.

I figured that it brought them together somehow. They were a pretty ruined family if you looked at their past and meals like those just strengthened their bonds. The silence that hung in the room was comfortable and only disturbed by the raindrops that fell outside and against the window, and the soft clattering of chopsticks and bowls … and the slurping of Kankouro.

After the dinner I sat down at the couch and made a new exercise sheet for Temari. Let's see if she was able to make it until Monday. I was sure she was. The only thing that really brought her down was that she was extremely unsure of herself. Always convinced that whatever she said was wrong.

I thought of Hinata. The shy girl had found something where she was the boss, where she was in her element. I asked myself if Temari had something like that too.

When I was finished I looked at the sheet. Ten equations – that was doable.

I looked up at Temari who had just entered the living room again, wiping her hands in a kitchen towel. She wore a light-pink dress, that showed her pale shoulders and stopped at mid-thigh. She looked gorgeous in it. Has anyone ever told her that she really was beautiful? Gulp. What am I thinking !!!?

„I know it's not your birthday but I have a present for you nevertheless."

I handed her the sheet before stretching my back and putting the teacher's manual back into my bag. She looked at me with questioning eyes.

„To be finished until Monday."

Her jaw dropped. How that was cute. I smirked.

„But that leaves only … one day!"

„I know."

„…"

„What?"

„It's too short."

„Temari, you already do five equations in an hour. So to be right it would take you two hours. It's not that much. And you will do it right."

„But …"

„No buts. Do you discuss with your teachers when they give you homework?"

„No."

„Well then … don't discuss with me."

„Lazy-ass." She growled and turned around, placing the sheet on the counter.

I turned to the hooks in the entrance room and took down my coat. Placing it over my shoulders I took my bag and looked at her.

„Tomorrow again?"

„Yeah … but I have try-outs later so … could we it ten? That way it's sure that I'll be on time for them."

„Sure, you come over this time."

„Yeah. Bye pineapple-head."

„See ya."

And I stepped into the rain. Pulling up the collar of my coat I hurried home, recognizing two figures at the other side of the street one of them had blue hair.

Oh shit. I just kept on walking, as if I hadn't noticed them. They were following me. I couldn't quite make out the other person, but I was almost sure that it was Kakuzu. I growled. And thought of a tactic. There were some : running away from them was one – my house wasn't that far away – but I placed that one as the last possibility if everything failed. I could also face them right now on the open street, but that would only give me the image of a rowdy who searched for a fight. Or I would just wait until they made their move, if they planned on making a move. I would just watch them. Oh stop – stupid idea. If they knew where I lived they would probably come to see me one day or another – and it wouldn't be pleasant. Ugh … think Shikamaru, think!

But I didn't had to – they made their move. Kisame darted towards me, his knife already in his hand. I evaded the stab and turned to him.

„Yo. Can I help you?"

What? I want to know what I have done? … Alright I kicked their asses the last time, but really now – they attacked! I was defending myself! What? Okay the first time when I made Sasori pass out … it was necessary! I mean, I can't just let Temari fight all alone against two psychos! I was helping her!

_**Ugh boy … and exactly with helping her you made it your business too and that's why they're searching you!!! **_

„We saw you with the witch." Kisame hissed.

„Yeah … I help her in Chemistry."

I shrugged, my hands still in my pockets. I noticed Kakuzu slowly retreating and making a big bow to get behind me, while Kisame was trying to give him decoy. Well … it didn't work but I wouldn't say that.

„Really, that's nice of you. I still have a problem with it."

„Why?"

„Because that means that you see her, and if you see her on a regular base that would mean you would notice if she misses."

„If you want to know it exactly : she plans on meeting you anyways."

„Tche … you bluff, why would she do that?"

„Because she doesn't like being followed for no apparent reason, so she thinks of meeting you to ask you about that recent … habit."

I lost Kakuzu … that meant he had to be behind me. I looked at Kisame's eyes. Only a slight dart to the left and a smirk told me that Kisame was near to me, and he was to my right.

„Well. But she wouldn't find us, now would she? She doesn't know where we are."

„Exactly, but I do."

He froze – then his eyes narrowed and I smirked. I had found it. The boiling point. Three…two…one – one step back, one hand towards the chin the other over the gut I made Kakuzu bow back and placed a precise punch on the solar plexus. He fell down immediately.

Kisame came racing towards me and I stepped aside to late, allowing him to land a stab into my shoulder. I hissed but reacted quickly. He wouldn't get that near once again. I landed a blow on his throat and blocked his air access. Black out. Controlling my breath I looked at the wound in my shoulder. Kisame had pulled the knife down a bit and I had a bit of an ugly wound.

My coat was ruined and blood soaked my – once – white chemise. Great. Just great. I turned around and went away again.

„Wait …" Kakuzu choked.

A few steps away from him I turned around.

„If she wants to meet us … you know where we are. If she comes voluntarily during the next two weeks we will not use any force. We won't harrass her during that time. If she doesn't come you better make sure that we never find you alone."

I nodded and headed home, leaving the two to recover slowly.

***

I opened the door and groaned. My shoulder gave me a hard time. Why exactly didn't I go to the hospital? Ah yeah … the questions. Shit.

„Nara Shikamaru, where have you been?"

* * *

**Well ... I thought of posting the next chapter after five reviews at least ... so just be nice and review if you read this ... really guys, it keeps a heart up to see some reviews...**

**anyhow ... hope you enjoyed it, criticism, encouragement, or whatever in form of reviews is always welcome^^**

***~chuppa-chupsz~***


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is up!!! YESH!!!! I want to give special thanks to _miki-chan 211_, _Eicheulme_ and _midnightmist72_, who gave me three very encouraging reviews^^ THX!!! ****So however ... this story is going to change a bit ... only a slight bit ... as you will find out in this chapter^^ .... well .... nothing more to say .... oh yes there is something : **

**Me own freaking nuthin of Naruto ... darn **

**Anyhow .... have fun reading ...!!!**

_**::_Theoretically_::**_

* * *

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. God do you hate me or something.

Behind my back, my father had appeared and although I couldn't see him I knew that he had his arms crossed before his chest.

„Dad, I had a private lesson in Chemistry to give." I said, not turning around. Maybe it would work – it didn't.

„Look at me when you talk to me. It's impolite not to do so." I slowly turned around, playing for a moment with the idea to hang the bag over my wounded shoulder. But I ignored the idea.

When I looked at my father again, he closed his eyes and sighed.

„What happened?"

„Got attacked by two guys." I explained lazily.

„One with a knife as it seems." _No, really?_

„Hm."

„Who were they." _Uh …. Eeeehhhh …._

„Some guys from school." _Smooth, Shikamaru._

„You know their names?" _No._

„Only their first names."

„Good we will talk to the headmaster." _SHIT!_

„Ummm … dad, it won't help."

„Why?"

„You know exactly why. You're not a bodyguard for nothing. They will realize that I sang and that'll only make it worse."

„Urgh … why are you my son again?" He asked massaging the bridge of his nose.

„Because you didn't use a condom." His father smirked.

„You want me to stitch you up?" _What we're not going to hospital? Yes._

„Would be nice."

„Bathroom." He placed a hand on my healthy shoulder and led me to the bathroom, where I sat down on the rim of the bath tub.

Taking out the first aid kit he opened it he looked surprised. There was only one bandage of the three left. Oh yeah … Temari's arms. _Shit._

„Where are the other two?"

„Used them to bandage a friend." _Heh … clever boy._

„Which friend?" _Darn. Noisy father …_

„My Chemistry student."

„Temari?"

„Yup."

He sighed and waved me to take off my coat and the shirt. I did as asked, trying to move the injured arm as little as possible.

„And that was one of the good ones." My father groaned as I took off the shirt.

„I know … troublesome. Mum will kill me."

„She mustn't know of this."

„Hm." I nodded my agreement.

My father looked at the wound and pressed a bit around it, I grumbled from my throat. My father looked up at me, but I just stared ahead.

„You know boy … I would maybe want to know who did this."

„Hmmm … what if I told you that you would maybe not be very happy to hear it?"

„Let's just say … that this group attacks you and Temari because you two have done something?"

„We didn't do anything. Let's just say that … theoretically one of Temari's family members could have … needed something and didn't pay back just yet."

I would have to tell my old man anyways, but by using those expressions at least he knew that this was something he shouldn't have to talk about.

„And if this family member … just theoretically … is dead then the group would have to look for their payback at Temari … theoretically."

My eyes widened. Did he know of the death of Temari's father?

„Theoretically …" I answered dryly as my father cleaned the wound with an alcohol dunked cotton ball.

„And that it is … theoretically not the first time that they attack you."

„Theoretically it would be the third time."

„Ah … so … how is Temari? Does she know about this?"

„Temari's fine and she doesn't know about this one … yet …"

„Hm. How's she doing in Chemistry?"

„She's progressing."

„What is her last name?"

„Doesn't work, dad."

He sighed and I smirked, closing my eyes. It was one of the easiest ways to get information out of someone. Faking causality. Asking normal questions and in the middle of them breaking the real question. But it was also the most common one … and my father wasn't known for patience.

„Okay. I'll find out anyways."

Darn. Temari would come over tomorrow. We're not going to stay in the living room. She was too exposed to my father there. If he knew something, she could be in trouble. _Damn, damn, damn!_

My father took out a needle and a cord.

„Okay … this group … no … what are the first names of the two attackers. You said you know them."

I sighed. If I told him the real names my old man would flip. Being a body guard meant also to be informed about the rather … dark groups of our village. And with it their names. I groaned at the fault I had made earlier, not thinking of this fact then, and my father looked at me questioningly. DARN!

I balled my hand into a fist in frustration, grumping. My father had brought the cord into the needle eye and now looked at my actions, silently questioning them.

„Shit." I groaned.

„What?"

„I'm not good in evading your questions."

„That's good … otherwise it would mean I'm a bad bodyguard."

I sighed and opened my fist again and looked at him. I was defeated but only because I was defeated didn't mean I would have to surrender entirely.

„Kisame and Kakuzu."

My father sighed and went to stitch up my wound.

„Could you tell me why my son would put up against the Akatsuki?"

„Theoretically they could have been following him?"

„Why would they follow him? I thought he didn't do anything?"

I hissed as the needle bore through my flesh a second time, third time, fourth time. My father was a quick worker I had to give him that much credit. Why didn't we have a magical green bottle like Hinata?

„He didn't. The troublesome problem is that he is seeing a person on a regular base. And this person lies in their interest."

„This person would theoretically be his student?"

I sighed. My brains didn't come from nowhere, oh if I just would be stupid!

„Could be a possibility."

„Let's take the possibility. We have to look at each case … so what could they have against the student?"

Nonononono! This was going into the wrong direction. I couldn't tell him. It wasn't … it was Temari's secret and you tell secrets because you trust someone to keep them. And I promised her not to tell.

„No."

„No?" He looked up at me, making the last stitch and a knot into the cord, before cutting it.

„No, we won't take the possibility." I simply stated.

I promised not to tell and even if this was my father, Temari was actually one of the very few people who teamed up with me, and we go through a lot of shit together.

My father's eyes narrowed.

„Shikamaru, listen. This is not because I want to revenge you, son. But it could be important for other people's lives."

„Exactly."

He sighed as he put back the utensils and burned the cotton ball in the sink. Interesting way to make it go away.

I was still sitting on the tube's rim when he came over again and bandaged it. I didn't know why, but maybe it was better that way. Then he broke the news.

„Let's just say that theoretically it wasn't so long ago, that a body was found dead in a house – a bit farther away from here. Suna – a three days travel. The man was stabbed in the back and the chest multiple times. They wouldn't find the tool but found that the man had been … active in a way … at his death if you know what I mean."

I nodded. Gaara had snapped when he had took her in front of them.

„The theoretical problem would begin if the man hadn't lived alone. Let's say there were two rooms that drew their attention on them. One without windows and hidden … like a bunker … to keep people there … maybe tortured them and it would be assumed that the man was the actor.

The second room would have a bed and it would be assumed that the man had children living with him. Without doubt the ones who were also kept in the … bunker. Let's say it is unclear whether one of the children snapped or not, but they wouldn't care for that fact.

More important would be if this man was in contact with the Akatsuki. They could have taken over a simple thing : the rent. Since the man hadn't worked. But then there would be a big question : what was the bargain? Well … it would sound logical to say that the children had been said bargain, but then again … no one found a cloth or even a teddy bear. So how would they want to know whether there where children or not? The whole thing would change again, if there was more than only the fingerprint of the man and three different kinds of other fingerprints.

Now … they would think that the Akatsuki had taken the children, but then again wouldn't they have cleared away the corpse? And why would the man have kept them? See … no sense at all. And then there would magically appear a folder : an orange one. And theoretically one found the information of a very potential chip inside of this folder. A chip that actually held a hacker system. A US-Army hacker system. Well … what if this chip wasn't found … the chip would have to be somewhere and logic would want it that this man hid the chip … and here is where the children would come in again … ever heard of an implied chip?"

OH FUCK! What was is with that story?!

„Well … theoretically he could have hidden the chip in one of the children and this one is the carrier of a very potent weapon in fact. Now … the reaction would be to keep the children safe … or free it of the burden … but sadly it's all a theory."

My mouth was wide agape. Where should I have known from that … oh my gosh. My breathing got uncontrolled as my brain was racing once again. They knew. Akatsuki knew of the chip of course and they thought it was Temari. Freaking god! But Temari … no it would make no sense, she was the loudest of the three, she stood up for everyone and most of all for Gaara.

Gaara. My eyes were unfocused. Implantation. Badly made ones would actually grow into the body which could cause immense pains, probably resulting in insomnia. And Gaara SUFFERED from it. You could see it at his eyes. The sugar … to keep up his body nevertheless.

Darn. A US-Army chip with a hacker system. But where would he hide it? The back? Too common. The neck? Too dangerous. The ankle – too common. Hip – too common.

„Where would he hide it?" I whispered as I held my head and stared into nothingness.

„Well … the man could have been a very prominent brain-surgeon and could have hid it there … maybe affecting the behavior of a person, but nothing more."

The head. In his head?! It WOULD explain the icy behavior. He was practically unable to feel … Could that work?

I could feel my father's look on me. Where was Temari in all this? Why had she been his victim, when it was Gaara who carried the chip? Well … he wouldn't want to hurt the carrier now would he? And if he HAS … ill obsessions and she's the only girl…

I groaned. I hated theories right at the moment. My father still looked at me. I stood up and took my coat and my chemise. I had to think … and I had a lot to think of. I had to prevent Temari from meeting the Akatsuki before she met me. I had to make her talk to my father. Oh darn! And tell her that I almost passed her secret on? I don't care! This is about her life, and Gaara's life and even Kankouro's life.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! I was ready to punch a wall. What should I do? She will mistrust me because I talked to my father about her situation! How could I be so stupid? But on the other hand I wouldn't have found this out if I hadn't. This was troublesome.

„I have to talk to her brothers." My father finally sighed.

I turned around. Where did he know that she had brothers? Did he already know that it was probably brothers? How deep was HE into that?

„Dad how deep are you in that?" I asked silently.

„I was given the task to find the chip and protect it."

„I thought you were a body-guard."

„I AM a body-guard. Normally I take care of stupid politicians, but actually there are some things that just require certain persons."

„I want to know this … I want to know this now."

„So you know who it is."

„Theoretically." I snapped.

„Okay. That's at least already a beginning. Okay … the group that takes care about things like that is called ANBU. American No Body Unit."

„No Body Unit?"

„We don't really exist. The ANBU is called forth only in cases like this one. There are no files about us, no files about the things we do, no files about ANBU … it doesn't exist but it does."

„'kay."

„So … normally we just simply take care of our jobs, when we are requested we don't give them up. We search for information in our free-time so to say. Unfortunately we already lost two members on this case. One got killed and one had to switch life. He hasn't taken up contact to us ever since. I think it's still too dangerous from him. Either way we got far enough to see that much. I need a cigarette."

„Since when do you smoke?"

„Heh. I got a new member on this mission. The one who had to dive away. He has an obsession with cigarettes –"

„– always wearing one in the mouth even if he doesn't smoke." Shikamaru completed the sentence with him. His father looked at him once again.

„My new Chemistry teacher. Asuma-sensei. He was the one who sent Temari to me."

„He found her before we did."

„Dad … what should we do."

„You're doing nothing. I don't want you to get more involved in this than you already are. The Akatsuki are a dangerous group and the part that goes to your school is still in education so to say so. They are novices. I want you to forget about everything I told you just now, you got me? You won't tell Temari a thing, and not one of her brothers. Which one do you assume by the way?"

„The youngest. Suffers from insomnia a side effect with not so good implantations, they grow a part of you. And he has slight behavior problems. He's not really able to feel. I mean … he does but he's mostly very … icy."

„Hm. You remember my words."

„Yeah, but dad. What do I do about Akatsuki? They are on my tracks."

„They are … you have to keep out of their fights."

„They are the ones attacking me."

„Don't fight back. You know nothing." With that he left me.

Argh, this was not going well. I looked at the chemise in my hands. It was bloody all over. Darn.

* * *

**Hell this time I'm not shy anymore^^ ... 5 Reviews before the next chapter, I don't like writing for thin air .... because you know thin air doesn't ready give good comments, thin air doesn't flame, thin air .... hell thin air doesn't REACT!!!!! to my stories (at least ... maybe it reacts chemically to something ... me dunno)**

**Anyhow ... peace and love**

***~chuppa-chupsz~***


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 ... it's a short one, I admit it ... but I still hope you enjoy it :D:D**

* * *

The weather outside was fine, not too cold and only a light breeze. I had decided to put on a black skirt that ended mid-thigh and a white blouse. Oh yes, I loved showing my body. I wore a dark-green and a red legwarmer, to make it a bit more funny. I longed to go outside, sitting in our small garden and watch the leaves fall down in the sun of the last warm days.

He talked, I scribbled, he finished a part, he looked at me, I asked things that were unclear for me. He continued reading after an explanation – it was a normal day. A normal Sunday with my favorite pineapple sitting in a room with me and explaining my absolute-non-favorite subject to me.

He was acting strange. I couldn't help it. He really was … I think he knew something new, about Akatsuki. But he didn't tell.

We were sitting in his livingroom, as usual and like every Sunday we would do three hours. Luckily the band tryout was at 16h. So … we would be ready at 14h at latest. Then I had still two hours to go home, get my baby and get to Ino's.

His arms were strange too – today. At least … his right one. He was right-handed and yet tried to avoid to move it. I decided to ask him during our little pause.

He looked handsome again – not like he didn't look handsome on other days. Dark, but handsome. A dark-green shirt and his usual black trousers. Really I wanted to get this shirt away from him. Ugh … stop thinking and concentrate on the damn subject.

I scribbled again but it was no use. „Stop." I sighed.

I had to collect myself again, working like that was impossible. He looked at his watch – I knew we already had two hours of the three. Argh … this was awful, again one hour with THIS! I mean … who had allowed him to be so … sexy, so … attractive?

I groaned and closed my eyes, leaning my head against the couch.

„Are you alright?"

„Yeah … I just … need a glass of water."

Yeah, water would be a good idea, it cleared the head. He motioned me to follow him into the kitchen and I did. Not as if I didn't know my way there. I already did, but he was kind of a good host. At least … he tried to be.

When he reached up with the left hand again I saw the difficulties he had in holding the two glasses he took out for us. He cursed when he realized that filling the glasses with only one hand would be difficult.

I went over and took the two glasses, filling them with water and handing him his.

„What happened?" I asked.

Now he couldn't deny. I had just showed him that I had noticed and really now … he hadn't be very careful to hide it.

„Bumped against the wall." He answered and lifted the glass to his lips.

I raised an eyebrow at him. It was easy to read him – and THAT was a lie. It was written all over his face that was hid behind a glass … more or less … and his body. I snorted.

„What?" He said, putting his – now – empty glass down.

„I bet you that it's a lie."

„What will you do when you lose?"

„Hmmmm…. Then I will take over Kankouro's and Gaara's laundry-duties. But I know I won't have to. So let's just talk about what you will have to do, when you lose." I tipped my chin.

„Ummmm … I …"

„See … I won." I chirped.

„But you haven't seen a thing!"

„You are searching for something that is doable in case that you lose … I'll help you. You have to try and beat Gaara in a lasagna-eating-contest … and I make the lasagna so you don't cheat again."

„O..okay."

„So … strip pineapple-man."

„Are you crazy?!"

„What? How do you want me to win if I don't see it?"

„Listen … my parents are in the house and … ungh … troublesome woman … where are you going …?"

„Your room, genius."

I pulled him behind me on his collar into his room, where I stopped dead in my tracks. His room was … cleaned! Pulling him inside I took around. Wow … actually his room was quite cool … I turned around to him again.

„Get that chemise off."

„No."

„You're a bad loser, is that it?"

„I'm not a bad loser, but … what are you doing?"

I had come over to him and was currently working on his upper knob, opening the chemise a bit more, second knob, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh.

TADAA! My pineapple stood in front of me. Chemise open and I could see his sexy torso. Oh my god. He was … gulp … well trained. Calm down, Temari. You just want to win a bet, it's nothing more. Just … cool down.

But even if I was telling myself to cool down, what my brain was thinking wasn't quite reaching my heart, which was right now, beating frantically. I swallowed again and looked at him. Composure, girl, composure.

„What you're not able to do it yourself, super-baby?"

He sighed and slowly got out of the left sleeve.

_**Yeah, strip, strip, strip, strip,st-**_

_SHUT IT INNER SELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Cool down Temari, cool down. He slowly tugged the shirt away from his torso and pushed it down his right arm, revealing a bandage on his shoulder. He threw the shirt on the floor and stood in front of me – bare chested.

_**Sexy – yum. **_

_Don't say that. _

I took his wrist and guided him over to the bed, motioning him to sit down. I then eyed the bandage.

„May I?"

He could always say no, I mean. In fact we knew from the beginning that I was right, but well. He nodded and I sat on his lap, straddling his waist. I sneaked my legs around him, so I wouldn't fall down. What was I doing?

_**Get going, girl, get going … this is the best cinema I've ever had **_

Talk about a helpful inner self. Carefully I opened the bandage and took it down. It revealed a freshly sewn injury. Looking up at him I growled at first and then …

_Clash … _

… slapped him right in the face. I could see he hadn't expected that, and his head was turning with my slap, but all he did was staring away. Not touching his cheek, not moving at all.

„What did you think not to tell me you stupid, stupid, stupid man." I snarled.

„I … didn't want you to worry."

„Lie." Again; he was lying to me again and it hurt. He was keeping the truth from me – again. „It's funny I can read you like a book. All the day. You hold something away from me, something you want to tell me but somehow you can't … I can read you Shikamaru and you are a stupid to think that you could keep it away from me."

„I … got attacked from Kisame and Kakuzu yesterday on my way home. I was able to knock them out but Kisame landed a hit nevertheless. And Kakuzu said that … if you contact them during the next fourteen days they won't use force when you come to them – with or without me. He said that they would leave you in peace during the next two weeks. If you refused he threatened with violence, as far as I understood it. I just wanted to take you to them in the next two weeks so you wouldn't … find out."

„I … why did they attack you?"

„I don't know." He lied I scowled at him and he knew that his lie had been detected once again.

„Don't, Shikamaru. I'll ask again – why did they attack you?" He sighed before he answered.

„It seemed they planned on kidnapping you and I was the only one to see you on a regular basis due to our Chemistry lessons. Well … that way I could tell if you would be missing and was therefore a threat."

My breath hitched. My fault. It was my fault that he had been hurt. I felt the tears coming. Everyone … I was hurting everyone around me. It had started in Suna with my friends. They had been threatened by my father not to come near me anymore and they didn't. If they did – or not to speak ring at the door – they would disappear for some days and reappear again. Shy, pale and hardly speaking. I got away from them not to hurt them.

When I came to Konoha half a year ago, the girls were the first to welcome me. They got to know me in school in the headmasters office, where they were asking for the music room to train in, but he refused. That was how I had gotten in the band. But we were only meeting once in the week and therefore I didn't really build up a bond to them. They knew my family maybe but they didn't know nothing about me, our story. That way they were safe.

And now … Shikamaru. I shook my head and started to cry silently. Why again was I living? Oh yeah, the boys. What would I do if it weren't for them. I doubt that I would still live. I stiffled a sob, but my shoulders already shook. Taking a deep breath I didn't dare to look into his eyes.

„I'm …sorry." I finally rung out.

He hugged me close and I cried into his chest. Why was he always seeing me cry? I opened up to him like I only did to my brothers. I was a danger to him for crying out loud! But as I sat there on his lap, pulled close to him and his strong arms wrapped around me, I couldn't help but feel … safe, held, protected …

My tears finally ceased and all that rested was hiccup and a flushed face. „I'm sorry, Shika." I whispered into the crook of his neck. He smelled good – a bit like lemon.

„What are you sorry for?"

„I … you got hurt because of me."

„Nonsense."

„No … if … if you wouldn't be my private teacher for … for Chemistry then you wouldn't be … injured."

„Yeah well but then it's Asuma-sensei's fault."

„It's not his fault I'm a zero in his subject."

„Well then … it's my parents fault for actually educating me to the freaking geek I am."

I laughed silently as I leaned against his chest. It felt so good, my cheek on his chest. I could hear his calm heartbeat. I loved it. I loved him. Wait … did I … love him? I think so … I mean … I almost always thought about him, and … no … I didn't love him. It was just the fact that we were suddenly spending much time with each other. It was just a silly crush. I would forget it as soon as we wouldn't work together anymore.

I touched the scar lightly with my fingertips. It was warm.

„Why is it … warm … almost hot…"

„In fact that is because the blood is rushing especially there. It is working to build up the flesh again."

His left hand left my back and went to the scar on my stomach. My heat missed a beat … or two … three? Four? Wait no … it was beating too fast to feel it …

„Yours is heating too, it's only natural."

Gosh did he know what he was doing to me? This moment … only his touches were giving me a feeling that just … flushed my whole body. It was … tingling somehow, making me grin stupidly, and wanting to kiss his chest – but luckily I had a whole lot of self-discipline – and hug him.

Right there … sitting on his lap, a hand on his scar, head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, his arm around me, a hand on my scar, his head on my head, I felt only lucky. So lucky like I hadn't felt like years.

I slowly guided my hand from his scar to his shoulder, to his neck and – reluctantly – got my head away from his chest. I smiled at him, my hand still on his neck my fingers softly touching his jaw.

„So … next time you have to try and beat Gaara without cheating, ne?"

He smiled at me. „Yeah."

„So … let's get back to work, ne pineapple?"

I – even more reluctantly – got down from his lap and went over to his shirt, to pick it up. Coming back to him I bandaged him carefully again and helped him into his chemise, closing it knob by knob.

„Now let's get back, ne?"

„Yeah …

* * *

„Yo Ino."

„Temari, you're too early."

„Like usually. Let me in please."

The portal buzzed and I opened it, closing it behind me and walking over to the door, that was opened by Ino.

„Say my dear Temari, did you met somebody today?"

„You mean besides the pineapple that calls himself my private Chemistry teacher?"

„You had a date with Shikamaru?!"

„Are you crazy? We met up for private lessons."

„Oh. … You dressed up for your private lessons like that?"

„Uhh … yeah? It's not forbidden now is it?"

„Say … do you want to look good for him?"

„Did you eat something funny today? I mean … he's my Chemistry teacher, hello. And by the way it's not like he's my type." _**Oh girl … fat lie … and you know she smells the lies … **_

„If you think so. Come in. Are you finished with your song?"

„Yeah … actually there are two, but I prefer the first. I can show it to you if you want."

„Of course I want, let's take a seat in the kitchen."

* * *

**YAY!!! It's up ... a bit of fluff^^ and yeah ... this story is going to get a bit ... action ... anyways. Much thanks to _NanamiTakashi_, _Kag3nui_, _Eicheulme_, _Secret Waltz_ and _love4anime_, who left five super reviews that encouraged me to wirte ^^ thx guys!!!! :-***

**And well again ... please review ... and the next chapter'll be posted after five reviews^^ ... thx!!! **

***~chuppa-chupzs~***


	12. Chapter 12

**YO! So here is the 12th chapter of Chemistry ... I guess there will still be more ... some (many) more ... but right now I'll have to finish the 13th one and maybe post it today^^ ... **

**I don't own Naruto ... but I own the idea to this fanfic! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

When she was getting home I would have almost kissed her. She was standing so near to me – on her tiptoes and flipped my … spiky ponytail. I refuse to say that it's a pineapple, 'cause it's NOT a pineapple. It's a _spiky ponytail_.

When I closed the door behind her, I had to control my self with all my will not to run after her. Now how would that look? And I was sure that she had seen nothing special in the little scene today. I went to the living room and picked up the teacher's manual – going upstairs into my room.

Heh, she had been surprised to find it cleaned. Well … I had been bored yesterday I admit it. I had been waking up at seven and had just started to clean away a little, which had started out into a full blown room-cleaning-session. And I had to admit … it wasn't that bad.

And now … I really had to get a cold shower and then a good sleep. Yeah … sleep. Sleep was nice. (**A/N: It is two o'clock in the morning and I really think sleep is nice right now …**)

* * *

„So … show me." Ino sat

„This is the first one. Actually I quite like it, but it's rather calm so … I don't know. And this is the other one – it's very energetic but … I don't know … it's strange somehow."

We were sitting in her kitchen, in front of two hot teas and looked at the steam that floated in the air. Cool …

Ino sat to my right and was currently holding the two sheets I had brought with me. My songs. Well … you could say I was somehow inspired.

„Did you already invite Shikamaru?" she asked me casually while scanning over the lyrics.

„What? No. I didn't."

„Girl, if you don't do it, then I do it." She sighed, still not looking up from the sheets.

„I don't need him there. It's alright for my bro's to be there, but I don't need him there."

„Well … then I will invite him." She sighed theatrically and looked at the other song.

„If you think so." I took a careful sip from my tea … but burned my tongue nevertheless… ow.

„Oh girl, I do. You know … I don't think I can decide about the songs … they are both masterpieces …"

„Stop exaggarating." The doorbell rang and we both got up.

„No … I'm serious. Let's ask the others about it. Hey … by the way … I wanted to ask you if you want to sing a Happy Birthday for Gaara on stage, seeing as it is his birthday."

„Nah. He doesn't like public attention."

„Okay. Yo … the rest of you?" she asked the speaker.

„Oy pig, let us in."

„Sure as sugar, forehead."

The pushed the knob and I heard a distant buzzing. As we opened the door we saw the rest of the group coming towards us. Hinata, Tenten and Sakura. I just hoped that Hinata could keep a secret.

„Hey girls!" I waved and grinned.

„Yo. Have you finished your song?" Sakura asked me immediately, while coming in.

„She has two songs … and I tell you they are marvellous." Ino began.

„Ino … stop it. Just give 'em the lyrics and they decide which one we're playing."

We had arrived in the small studio and Sakura's head still was hidden behind the sheets. I sat down on my usual place and opened the guitar-bag taking out my baby.

I strummed the sides. Ugh … I had to tune them. Strumming side after side I tuned them again and was finally satisfied.

„So? We play which one?"

„Both, honey." Sakura agreed. „We have to … they are great."

I sighed, so both it would be. Alright, let's start showing them.

„Okay. I'll start with the first one … actually, we will need a flute and a tambourine for that one. There's no piano in it, so I would suggest that Sakura makes them … it's nothing too hard."

„Temari …" Sakura began and then scowled. „You already finished the music-sheets."

Argh … dammit, yes I did. Normally the music was something we did all together … but it was a lot more easier when one did it. And it is so relaxing to write the damned music, really now … and in times like these ‚relaxing' was the key-word.

I groaned and nodded.

„Mou … Mari, you always think ahead." Tenten pouted. „Now show them."

I took out two double sided music sheets and handed them over to Sakura. She snapped them out of my hands.

„I don't understand you, Temari. You only make more work that required."

„Yeah, but it's pretty much relaxing."

Ino looked at me without understanding, and Hinata giggled.

„What do you mean … relaxing. If it's a SPA I call it relaxing, but really now … writing the music for songs? That's WORK!"

I smiled. „Yeah … more or less. It's just … the music forms in my head and I just … bring it down on paper. It's not that hard to do. Because … I already know what I want, it's just to find the right notes and bring them on paper."

„You're incredible, Temari."

Tenten silently drummed the rhythm I had written down for the first song.

„That's an army march." She finally said.

„Yeah … I thought it fitting for the lyrics." I sighed.

„You're right. It is … the song is … like a story, it's very touching I think." Sakura stated. „But I have a question … no matter what song you make, there's never a piano in it. You don't like my instrument?"

She made huge eyes and looked at me, I laughed.

„Nonsense, I like your instrument very much. But you're right … I never paid attention to it … next song I promise I'll do something with a piano."

She squealed. „YAY. Alright … let's get down to work. Ino can we copy those?" she waved the music sheets in the air.

„Of course forehead, just outside … next to the equalizer we have the scan-copy-print-device. You know how to handle it."

Five minutes later everyone had his part of the music sheets and the hassle began.

Could you believe it, only three more weeks until the concert!? I was already anxious. I loved concerts, it was a great feeling to stand on stage and to sing for the people that were standing in front of you. It was great to hear them sing with you if you played and older song and even to have a few fans. It was great, it gave me a reason to smile and get out my temper.

Hinata volunteered to do the flute at the start and the end, she would sit on the stage anyways, for doing the lights. I smiled.

Gladly the Hyuuga girl hadn't said a thing about the wound and it looked as if she wouldn't. Though I knew that the cord hat to get out after a week or so. It depended on my healing process.

We practiced four hours and I was surprised to find that the girls had got the song pretty quickly, even introducing new elements, and it sounded good. I looked at my wrist-watch.

„Girls … I have to get back. The pineapple-brat gave me homework to do until tomorrow and I still have to feed my brothers." I sighed as I packed away my guitar.

„Yeah. Ummm … listen girls, we have only three weeks left and I would like to practice more often. So would it be possible to make two more meetings every week, starting this week?"

„Theoratically, yes. But which days?"

„I would have thought of Tuesday and Friday. 16h to 19h. That's three hours and will be more than enough."

I thought for a moment. It was possible, especially since the Akatsuki wouldn't be following me for two weeks, but I would have to talk with the pineapple.

„It IS possible but I will have to coordinate with the pineapple-head." I tipped my chin.

„Alright. Just … let us know tomorrow. You can phone one of us."

„Yeah I will … bye girls!"

„Bye!"

„T-t-temari w-w-wait a m-m-moment!" I heard Hinata calll out.

I turned around to see her quickly grab her bag and wave to the others, catching up with me.

„I-i-if i-i-it's n-n-not t-too m-much I w-w-would l-like t-to t-t-take a l-look a-a-at the s-s-scar."

I smiled and ruffled her hair. She blushed.

„Of course Hinata. If you don't mind we do that at my house."

„N-N-No problem-m."

She smiled and accompanied me at home. When we were on our half-way there, I finally had to ask the question. It was nagging me since the day I have been at hers because of the injury.

„Hinata … why are you stuttering?"

She blushed and sunk her head.

„T-t-t-they s-s-say i-i-it's b-b-because I-I am n-n-not … n-not s-s-selfc-confid-d-dent en-n-nough."

„I know, but on Friday you just … you just … it was blown away! You didn't stutter, you didn't blush, you didn't fidget, you even COMMANDED, Hinata! It was … breathtaking. And now … I just ask myself why you went back to stuttering."

There's a long pause, where we just walk besides each other. And I figured that if she doesn't want to tell me, she wouldn't have to. I opened my mouth to tell her that but she was quicker than me.

„If it doesn't bother you I would like to tell you that at your house." She whispered quietly.

And again, without stuttering. I nodded. I literally burned to know it, but I didn't want to press her. I remembered Shikamaru not asking questions in the most awkward situations where anyone else would have asked questions, so I just dropped it and we walked silently next to each other again.

„Hey boys!" I greeted as I opened the door.

„Mari!" Gaara came flying towards me, but as he saw Hinata he regained his composure and bowed politely in front of Hinata.

„Hello, Hinata-san."

„Hello, Gaara-san."

I could see the astonishment in Gaara's eyes, as she didn't stutter. Her voice was … calm, beautiful even … but I already knew that, I had heard her singing.

„If it is no problem Gaara-san, I will look at Temari's scar for a moment and then I leave again." She said and smiled at him.

„Y-y-yeah …"

Wow, had they switched roles? I have never seen Gaara stutter! And now Hinata was the calm and collected one, while Gaara was stuttering! Argh … this world really held surprises for me. Leading her into my room, I let her set down her bag and take off her jacket, before she asked me, to lie down on my bed and open the blouse.

I did as I was asked.

She hovered over the scar and I felt her cool, soothing fingers touch it.

„Does it hurt you?"

„No."

„Did it start to bleed again?"

„No."

„Good. If you don't mind I will watch it for some time … let's say after every second try-out. That way I can tell better when to take out the cords. But you are healing very well."

She finally said and let me put on my blouse again.

„So … tell Hinata, why the stuttering act?"

She sighed and smiled warmly, before taking a seat on the floor and looking at my white wall. She sighed.

„What I tell you is not to be told anyone else. Not the girls, not Shikamaru, not even your brothers."

I nodded. I knew how to keep secrets, I had a lot of them myself.

„It started all, when my mother died. I was ten and my father never got over her dead. To my misfortune, I look very much like my mother. I inherited many of her characteristics, like for example the medicine. My mother was a doctor … until the day she got ill. My father couldn't look at me without having a picture of my mother in front of his eyes.

He started to take out his pain on me. First it was only the scolding, the yelling … but it got worse every day."

She took off her long-sleeved shirt and exposed her upper body to me. She was skinny, fragile and had bruises, cuts, and scratches all over her body. I growled – I knew how that hurt. I knew it exactly.

She put the shirt back on.

„It's not easy being self-confident when you are put down like this every day. My father hated my stuttering. He said it made me even more weak than I already was. I was useless, a nuisance. So he sent me to the speech therapist. But it didn't work. He only got angrier. That was when Neji found out about it. He took care of me and showed me how to mend small injuries.

But I discovered my medical-side and wanted to know more. I smuggled medicine books into my room and studied them in the nights, when I didn't dare to sleep. My father didn't find out, luckily.

And then one day I was on the nurse station and there was a boy. He had a pretty bad injury from a fight. The nurse wasn't there and I just took care of it. I mean … he was a patient and I knew what to do. When the nurse witnessed it, she asked me if I would like to be a volunteer helper on the station. I just agreed to that. Well … if you are a nurse, there is no place for being shy. Obnoxious patients just use that.

And that was when I found out that … speaking is just like singing. So I started singing before speaking. Neji helped me a lot, talking to me for long hours, getting me out of my cocoon. And now … here I am. Speaking. The problem is … I can't really let anyone know. And of all gods, not my father. He would kill me. That is why I … just keep the masquerade up."

I smiled as I sat down and hugged the girl close to me.

„You are one of the most courageous and strong girls I know, Hinata Hyuuga. And you are a super medic."

„Thank you Temari."

***

When we came down again, I asked Hinata if she would like to help me cook and she agreed. We made rice with vegetables, and when Gaara wanted to help cut the vegetables, I had Hinata help him. She explained him calmly and with a soft voice how to cut and showed it to him.

I found that I liked this Hinata very much. And when I bade her goodbye, I smiled softly at her.

She would grow to be the best heiress that the Hyuuga clan had ever seen and she would grow to be a great woman.

* * *

**Yeah I know ... it's not much and it's kind of a balance, seeing as last time it was almost only fluff this is only bla-bla ^^ ... well ... I hope you liked it anyways and I'll post the next one VERY soon **

**Special thanks to _Secret Waltz_, _Nanami Takashi_, _Shikashaker_, _Schizo42_ and _K1001_ for your super reviews^^ I think ... I'll get the next one on today ... to make up for the ... rather boring chappy ... hmmm ... I hope you'll like it anyways!!! **

***~chuppa-chupsz~***


	13. Chapter 13

**I know, I know, I know ... actually I said I'd post this one yesterday but well ...sometimes life doesn't go like you wished it ... okay, anyways : here it is - CHAPTER 13. **

**I don't own Naruto but enjoy !**

**_:__:_Monday Bloody Monday_::_**

* * *

Ack

… Monday. Whoever liked Monday was a strange fellow. Get up early, have a quick shower, go to school.

… Monday. Whoever liked Monday was a strange fellow. Get up early, have a quick shower, go to school.

… Monday. Whoever liked Monday was a strange fellow. Get up early, have a quick shower, go to school.

It was a windy day … and I didn't have my coat. Stupid Akatsuki. I was wearing a dark-green pullover, over a crimson chemise and a black tie. I liked ties. They weren't that bad. It made me seem like a geek even more, but I didn't care. People were only rarely looking at me, so it didn't really matter to me.

The school was full of people … and they were all buzzing around me, coming towards me and passing me by, laughing, chatting, I passed a group of three cheer-leaders who giggled girly, ack … Finally I reached my destination.

American History. It was pretty interesting though I sometimes found it interesting to find different descriptions of certain battles or Ereignissen in historcial books. And though I would know that what we learned was not quite the truth I kept my trap shut.

It didn't interest only one of them … well, some maybe, but I was sure that they already knew it. Our teacher was quite an old man, always a pipe in his mouth, although he wasn't always smoking it. A bit like Asuma-sensei, but not quite. This one had the age written over his face, he was very clever but had to stick to the rules.

I liked him very much after he had talked to me a few times about the books I was reading. Many of them historical ones, about battles, tactics, an age … I was feeding myself information. I sat down and took out the teacher's manual to mark the passages for Temari today.

„Hm." I looked to my right, Neji took his seat next to me.

„Hm." I grunted back. Then we were sitting in silence again, only the strokes of my marker interrupting it.

„Yo." I looked up again.

Kiba came walking towards me, behind him Shino. I didn't understand how the friendship of the two was working. Kiba was loud, obnoxious and wild, whereas Shino was the calm and collected one. Shino was a weirdo somehow, he hid behind glasses and the collar of his pullovers … but hey … I'm a geek so why am I speaking. I nodded towards them as they were taking their seats right from Neji.

„Hm." I was interrupted again and looked up. Sasuke Uchiha, standing left from me and taking out his chair.

„Yo, Shikamaru!" Ugh … and with him he brought the biggest pest on earth. Naruto Uzumaki, he was in the football team along with Uchiha, but other than Uchiha he was the cliché-footballer : too dumb for anything else. He made his friends fast and held them long, but anyhow I luckily only saw him in American history.

You could say that they were kind of friends to me, as we shared some kind of curse together. People in our school liked to overlook us. And we all had an other way to cope with it. While Naruto made himself noticeable, Kiba only reacted when his friends were insulted or himself, Neji, Shino, the Uchiha and I rarely reacted, though I had to admit that I only was too lazy most of the times.

The old man came in and I put the manual away, taking out my notebook of my bag and a black pen. Start the lesson, old man.

* * *

I was sitting in French again. We were watching a film : Les trois petits cochons (The three little pigs). In fact it was a cartoon but it was in french and it was already too much for many of the class. Nevertheless I watched it intently. I understood almost every word and noted those that I didn't understand. I would look them up at home later.

I liked the lesson, but unfortunately it was over too soon. Ack … Chemistry. Although I was getting better, I couldn't help but feel a bit lost in the subject. And it exhausted me, it exhausted me to no end.

When I came into the class I could feel that something wasn't right. Asuma wasn't sitting on his desk, like usually and there weren't any tasks to do written on the board.

„Sensei?"

I made a step into the room and looked around. Something groaned behind the desk I set my bag down at my seat and went over.

„Sensei? Are you …." I stopped mid sentence and ran towards my sensei.

He was lying next to the huge teacher's desk, a huge pool of blood around him – his breathing was shallow.

„Sensei!" I knelt down at his head and looked at him. Check if he is conscious.

„Sensei do you hear me?" He groaned and searched my face – his eyes were unfocused and already dull.

„T … Temari."

„Temari! What is going on?" Shikamaru came to my side.

„Shikamaru! I want you to talk to him, hold him in consciousness, I fetch a nurse." And off I was again. I was running through the hallway, not caring about the teachers that were calling after me, the medic station was a little further and I had to get there quickly.

* * *

I was going down the hallway and into the room, where we had Chemistry. I looked around and found that Asuma-sensei was not sitting at his desk and there were no tasks written on the board.

„Sensei do you hear me?" that was Temari's voice. I looked around her bag was on her seat.

„T…Temari."

That was Asuma-sensei's voice and it didn't sound normal. I raced towards the two and found Asuma lying in a pool of blood Temari knelt next to him and trying to get him to respond.

„Temari, what is going on?"

She didn't answer to my question. The moment she saw that I was here she commanded me to hold our sensei at consciousness, while she would fetch the nurse. I sat down next to him.

„Sensei… sensei, look at me. Do you know who I am?" He smiled and coughed up blood. This wasn't looking very good. Darn Temari hurry up!

„Shikamaru … heh … good thing you found me…" he coughed again.

„Sensei please spare your strength, Temari is getting the nurse."

„It won't help Shika. He … he pierced my kidder. Listen … Shikamaru. I want you to tell your dad about Temari …"

„He already knows, Sensei, he already knows …"

„Heh … clever man … never doubted that … I found her by chance you know? I saw her buying food with her two brothers and decided to … to watch over them. My house is just at the opposite of them …"

His breath was ragged and it was hard for him to speak, the blood was flowing like crazy and the pool around him got bigger and bigger.

„You have to send your father there … the keys are in my bag … I … _cough – more blood spill _… I want you to promise me to take care of her … Shikamaru … I know of the fights with the Akatsuki … and I know of her plan to talk to them … I want you to take care of her … no matter what … and there is one more thing I want to tell you … I'm proud to have a genius as a nephew …"

My eyes grew wide … he was my uncle? He was my uncle! I held my dying uncle in my arms! He smiled and took another ragged breath before he fell into unconsciousness.

„Sensei … sensei wake up!" I slapped him into the face. „Sensei, wake up!"

„Move Shika." Temari pulled me away from him and let the nurses to him. My mind was blank, I just stared straight ahead … I had never known I had an uncle. _„We don't exist." _My father had said. Was that the reason I hadn't known about my uncle? Did my father exist, or was he spoken „dead". He was from Japan … so one could say he was „dead" and instead he was sitting in a plane with another name and on his way to America.

„Shika …" Temari softly touched my shoulder, I didn't react … I was numb inside. „Shikamaru …" her soft voice was calling me and I looked up at her.

I guess I had big eyes, widened at least. She looked at me with a sad smile. „Sorry, Shika." I nodded and let her lead me out of the room. I don't know where we went, I didn't really look … that was until my senses came back and I had the urge to puke.

I wiggled away from her and reached the toilet just in time.

* * *

I had never seen anyone like this. He was like a ghost, he didn't speak, he didn't react, he only stared straight ahead … his mind probably blank.

If my father would have taken another way and would have died in my arms, maybe I would have reacted in the same way.

His shirt was stained from the blood, although one didn't really see it – he had a crimson shirt today, and if he wouldn't have been that pale all of a sudden it would have looked good on him.

I didn't know what to do with him but I couldn't let him go to the rest of his courses like this. He was bound to have a breakdown.

Asking permission I led him home. He wasn't talking at all … and though the sky was gray it wasn't raining but the wind pulled at my coat. He had only a pullover over his shirt and I asked myself if he was cold.

When I asked him there was no reaction and I realized that we were already in front of his house. Carefully leading him in front, I took his keys and opened the door. I closed it behind him, never letting go of his arm. He looked like he was in an other world and it felt as if my hand on his arm was the only thing that reminded him that his body was in this world, here on earth.

I led him into his room and made him sit down and take off his shoes and the pullover. It was hot. And then I did what I did best – console him. I had a lot of years to train and a lot of experience. So … for being bigger, I sat on his lap and pulled him to me. He was like dead and for a while I felt only his heart that told me he was still alive.

Then … after about an hour of silence he finally talked to me.

„He … he wouldn't stop talking. I told him to … but he wouldn't. And … it was all getting worse."

His voice was hoarse and crooked, as if he hadn't been drinking for days. His breath against my collarbone was light and I figured that he was breathing shallow.

„He … would you have figured … he … he was my uncle."

And then the tears came. I could feel them running down my skin and all I could do was hold him close. Wouldn't his parents have told him that his sensei was his uncle? Well … maybe they had had a reason for not doing so. He cried out with a hoarse voice and I could feel the pain … it was almost emerging from him.

He clung to me like I was the last thing that held him alive … and I let him. His tears were running down his cheeks, my skin, his throat, being sucked up by our clothing. His hands were holding fists of my shirt and if I wouldn't have been busy consoling then I would have asked him if he wanted to tear it apart.

When his tears slowly ceased he was still breathing shallow, but slowly regaining his composure. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself … and it seemed to work.

„I'm sorry." He whispered.

„It's alright …" I cooed.

It was alright. Everyone was vulnerable and even those who seemed indifferent or tough had moments, where they just needed someone to lean on and show who they really were.

Slowly I got away from him and looked at him. His eyes were read and the tears still were on his face. I wiped them away with my fingers and he looked at me.

„I know … I'm a crybaby."

„Compared to me you are very collected, seen as I have already cried two times in front of you." I smiled and he coaxed a weak smile – it was already something,ne?

„So … let's get you out of the stained clothing, ne?"

He nodded and I helped him open the knot of the tie – I liked ties, and on him they looked very good. Slowly giving it away, I let him open the shirt and helped him pulling it away. Then I went over to his wardrobe and took out a gray shirt, helping him to put it on.

„I wait downstairs for you." I whispered softly before I turned around and went out of his room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

When she was gone, so was the warmth that had engulfed me while she had been here. She has a warmth that surrounds her, that melts things away, that makes people trust her, listen to her, that just … it's like a sun.

She had been sitting on my lap again … this time the roles were turned around and I was the one who had been crying. My uncle had been dying in my arms. And he had told me of our relationship with his last breath. Whoever had killed him I would make his life to hell … I would make him suffer until he begged for his death.

I looked at the shirt in my hands and sighed. Opening the door I went over to the bathroom to put it onto the laundry pile. And splashed a bit of water into my face, before I went down.

The lesson didn't went as well as usual but I did my best and Temari was understanding and didn't pester much. When I brought her home she turned around to me.

„Listen … tomorrow I have try-outs after our lesson and Friday too … is it okay for you if we go to you? You are nearer to the place."

I nodded and she smiled weakly at me, placing a hand on my cheek. I looked up to her and I knew that my look was pitiful, even if I didn't want it … I felt too strength less to care for it.

„I'm sorry." She whispered and I nodded. Retreating her hand she smiled weakly again before she walked inside.

I turned away and walked back home. And on my way I found a tobacco store. Without thinking I went inside and bought a pack of Camel – Asuma's brand – and a lighter.

At home I went straight to my room, where I opened the window to our back court and sat on the windowsill and took out the pack, lighting me a cigarette. Really now, it was disgusting, but I got used to it.

When I heard the knock on my door, I didn't react. I looked at the clouds. Did they know what dead is? Were they dying? Were they living? I took another breath of my cigarette.

„Shikamaru."

Apparently my dad was standing outside my door and waiting for me to groan and come to open the door – as I would have done usually. But usually you don't witness your uncle dying. And so I just didn't answer. If it was urgent he would come in. And this time he couldn't even scold about the mess in my room … there was none.

It seemed to be urgent, for a minute later he opened the door and stepped into my room. He closed the door and looked at me.

„What are you doing?"

His voice was bossy and though I knew he was playing at me smoking – I just ignored that knowledge. He hadn't told me about my uncle and I had seen him every day and finally … dying in my arms.

„I'm watching the clouds."

I answered in a hoarse voice. Either it was from the cigarette or from something else. It wasn't like I cared at the moment.

„Don't play dumb with me Shikamaru. What is that in your hand?"

„It's a cigarette, father. A Camel cigarette."

„Why are you smoking?"

He was angry – many parents were when they found out that their beloved, little angel was suddenly an addict at the most common drug.

„I remember someone."

„Who would you remember while smoking a cigarette, your dealer? Get that thing away Shikamaru and come back on earth."

Now he was furious I realized as he took a step towards me, but although he was I didn't look at him, I didn't turn around, I just took another breath from the thing between my fingers.

„I remember my uncle dad. I remember him dying in my arms, lying in a pool of blood and telling me with his last breath that he was proud of me. And I remember him well always having a Camel cigarette in his mouth, even if he wasn't smoking it." I answered and guided the cigarette to my mouth once again.

I heard my father sit on my bed.

„He has a house right at the opposite of the target children. He gave me the key." I held it up and threw it over my shoulder – my father caught it.

„He found her by accident, he said. Finding her in the supermarket with her brothers … there are information in his house … you might want to get there before the Akatsuki."

„Give me one of those cancer-sticks and borrow me your lighter before I get on my way." He demanded in a hoarse voice.

* * *

**He'd dead ... :-( *sniff* ... *buhäääääääää* :'-( ... well ... this chapter has more 'action' it it. Please tell me what you think!!!! 5 reviews and the fourteenth chapter'll come^^**

***~chuppa-chupsz~***


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey ho! **

**Chapter 14 is up ... I decided not to let my loyal readers wait too long ... Special thanks to _Schizo42_, _K1001_ and_ Secret Waltz_, for their reviews! :-* thx guys **

**Well ... I STILL don't own Naruto ... but the idea really is all mine ^^ and I'm proud of that ... hehe. **

* * *

I was sitting at a song again. Two to be precise. One was accompanied by the piano and the Violin in my mind, whereas the other by a guitar. I made them for Shikamaru … more or less. It wasn't like I would play them for him. It was just for him in a way … it was he to whom those were dedicated. I hadn't seen a person that destroyed for what seemed like ages.

Not even my brothers had looked like that, when my father had been taking out the wrath on me and even after his … passing away.

Gaara had just stared at his hands and had stumbled into the corner, scared of himself. He had thought of him as a monster and hadn't slept for weeks. When I had rung myself through to him it had become better again, but still … Gaara tried to keep away from people for he thought he would only end up hurting them in the end.

Kankouro had been crying for his father, crying for me, crying for Gaara and crying for himself too. He had been the one crying for all of us … the only one. Yet he too had helped Gaara over it and had found a way for himself to get over it. After he had cried for days and I had almost feared he would get blind he had started to not take things seriously – to just let them slip by, not caring, always smiling, making everything stupid that would come to one's mind. He tried to live on but sometimes I asked myself if he was maybe trying too hard.

But Shikamaru … he was destroyed. He was a ghost. He didn't see, he didn't hear, it was as if he didn't feel. Only pain. And the pain seemed overwhelming – too much to hold for only one person. It made me write, it made my pen fly over the sheets, it made my mind process notes, whole pieces and I just wrote them.

When I looked at them, I was relaxed again and determined to help Shikamaru. No matter what, I would help him.

* * *

The next day I got up early, took a shower, brushed my teeth, put on a black shirt, black trousers, the pack of cigarettes in the bag, the lighter, notebook, teacher's manual, some pencils.

"Bye mum."

"But hun! You -"

_Bump _

Door closed, grim face, hands in pockets, on my way to school. Cigarette in my mouth … not lit. I sat on a stone bench. Ten minutes too early, lighter out, light cigarette, take a deep breath.

"Hm." I looked to my left. Neji had arrived. I nodded with a grim face, cigarette still in my mouth. "Say, Nara. Since when do you smoke?"

Take the cigarette out, look at him, breath out the smoke. "Yesterday."

"I heard Asuma-sensei died."

"My, you have keen ears." Although I didn't look at him, I knew he was scowling.

"I heard you were the last to talk to him."

"You hear a lot of things." I answered, taking another breath from my cigarette.

"Hm." He sat down next to me and went silent.

Silent company was still the best. We sat there, me smoking my cigarette and him reading a book. When the bell rang both of us got up and went inside. I nodded towards him and he nodded back, our ways separating from here.

It wasn't surprising to find that Chemistry was cancelled for the next week at least – they had yet to find a new teacher. But it gave Temari the chance to catch up a bit, at least one advantage, even though I didn't really feel like teaching her in the moment. I didn't really feel … I was numb somehow.

So during the time when we normally had Chemistry I sat in the cafeteria over the teacher's manual and guiding the marker over the passages. A slight tap on my shoulder let me look up. In front of me stood Ino.

Boy, I hadn't seen her for ages, and although she was one of my best friends and we had been going through a lot of shit together, I didn't really feel like seeing her at the moment.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah … I wanted to invite you to our concert."

The fifth concert … Ino Yamanaka and four other girls held up a band : the konoichi. I've been on every of her concerts, for she had always been inviting me. In former times Choji too had been coming, but these days he showed only rarely and I wondered why. He still was one of my best friends and would always show up when I had troubles.

Back to the band thing. A year ago they lost a member : Tayuya – the guitarist. She had been extremely skilled with her instrument and had sent the crowd into ecstasy, it had been like a drug. Sadly she had taken a liking in another band : Sarigaku – and had left the konoichi for them.

Seems as if they had found a solution – might as well be able to criticize it later.

"Why not? How much?"

"Free." She handed me a ticket.

I looked at it. Fifth December … about three weeks from now. I nodded. I knew the place, a huge hall with hardly anything in it, except for lights and the stage.

"I'll come."

"Thanks. See you around."

She went off again. I looked at the ticket. Only three weeks from now. I was a bit curious I had to admit. They have been in a slight crisis, not knowing how to go on. They were used to Tanya who had been taking care of everything, the music-studio, the try-out-dates, the CD's, everything.

Well … I was curious who it had worked out and I put the ticket into my bag, drawing my attention back to the page in front of me.

* * *

I found Shikamaru in front of the portal, waiting for me to arrive. He had a cigarette in his mouth and it really didn't take a genius to see that he was smoking in remembrance of his uncle.

I smiled at him nevertheless.

"Yosh, pineapple head."

"Ready for an hour of torture?"

"Only because afterwards I have calming try-outs."

We started walking towards his house. I wasn't talking, just watching the things around me and he was smoking his cigarette.

In front of his house he took the thing out of his mouth and extinguished it under his foot, blowing out the smoke he grabbed my keys and opened the door.

We found his father sitting in the living room, sitting over some of the folders. „Hey Shika."

He greeted his son, without looking up. Whatever he was reading it was very interesting. But it was impolite to look over other peoples shoulders.

"Yo."

He looked up and I thought his eyes widened for a millisecond as he saw me standing in the doorway.

"We won't disturb you dad, if it's okay for you Temari we'll study in my room."

I nodded. Was it my imagination or were they exchanging glances? Freaking god what was going on?! And why did his father say nothing about his son stinking for cigarettes? Did he already know?

Oh … drop it … just … follow the sexy pineapple's butt in front of you. Rawr ...

In his room we lay down our bags and coats and I realized that he had bought a new one as it seemed. A simple black one, going down to his knees – he looked elegant in it, despite the pineapple on his head.

I set down my guitar bag and flopped on his chair at his desk, to take out my notebook and my pencil case – getting ready for today's lesson. He took out the teacher's manual and started reading. A new section … it was a bit difficult for me to understand, but I did my best not to unnerve him totally.

After one hour he snapped the book shut and threw it over his shoulder – on my guitar.

"Oy pineapple, pay attention to my baby, baboon."

He quirked an eyebrow and turned his head to the guitar bag. Standing up I took the bag and the manual, placing the manual on his desk and opening the bag, revealing my baby.

"I introduce you to my personal baby – my guitar."

"You play the guitar?"

"No I just like carrying it around… geesh, genius, of course I play the guitar." Was that a smirk?

"You don't play by chance in the same band as Ino?"

"Oh wow … you really HAVE a brain!" Yup, that definitely was a small smile!

"Chehehe … don't spit too loud tones, Temari. You play one note wrong on the concert and I pester you for the rest of the year with it." He smirked.

Bastard. Wait …

"You're coming?"

He rummaged in his bag and took out a ticket.

"Ino." I sighed.

"Yeah … well, one of my best friends, what do you want?" He shrugged – too innocently.

"Get far away from here." I groaned.

Why was I suddenly wishing not to be the lead singer? Wishing him not to hear me sing? Play the guitar?

"So you are at Tayuya's place."

I nodded. Of course I knew the whole story of the konoichi. Tayuya who had let them down and giving them a huge band-crisis.

"Yeah. But I fear I'm not as skilled as she was."

"We'll see at the concert."

"We'll see nothing. They will get out of the hall as soon as they see that I'm not Tayuya."

"Maybe …"

"You don't help."

"I was meant to help?" I chuckled.

"Nah. Anyways … I have to get to tryouts now, if not Ino will behead me."

"'kay."

I don't know exactly why, but he was accompanying me either way. I felt rather safe around him. But before I pushed Ino's bell I turned to him.

"Shika." I called out.

He turned around to face me, cigarette in mouth – unlit. Give him some time to mature, a beard and he could easily be Asuma. I waved him close – not everyone would have to know that I would be meeting the Akatsuki.

When he stood before me again I looked at him.

"About the Akatsuki …" I began silently. „I will meet them tomorrow."

"I will go with you."

"But …"

"They said they wouldn't hurt us and besides we already had that discussion. It's better to be two that way we can fight our way better out. So no ‚buts', Tem. After school or after our lesson?"

"I'd prefer after school. That way the boys won't get too much of it … or harder at least. They will believe that I just had to wait for you or whatever, we had to fetch the teacher's manual, I don't know. Either way it is easier to cover."

"'kay. I'll wait for you at the portal."

"Thanks, Shika."

"No problem."

"Shikamaru!" Ino's voice was ringing out of the speaker. Darn.

"Yo Ino. I just came by to drop Temari."

"Aw … Why don't you come in and listen to our try-outs?"

I looked at him – more like glared at him. He wouldn't dare, but his smirk said everything.

"I'd love to Ino."

The portal buzzed and I looked at him.

"Stupid smartass-baboon."

He smirked and put a cigarette in his mouth, but didn't light it. He led me over to the door, where Ino was already waiting.

"Since when do you smoke, Shika?"

"Some time." He shrugged.

"You know it's not good to smoke you will just ruin your lungs."

"Like I care, Yamanaka. You want to know how much unhealthy Chemistry there is in your make-up?"

"Oh thank gosh I don't use the stuff. Will we cover that point too?" I asked him, smirking.

"Yeah, we'll cover that part too. It's obligatory this year."

"Yesh, I learn all the ugly secrets." I punched the air, Ino scowled.

"You two are freaks."

"He's the one who makes me to a freak." I pointed to him accusingly and pouted at Ino.

"Che … whatever. You two are like kids."

"Not true!" Well … that was both of us … maybe we were acting a bit childish. Oh I give a shit on it. They say only who stays a kid and grows up truly is a human.

Ino let us in and we found the other girls already waiting for us. Hinata was smiling at me and suddenly scowled at Shikamaru.

"What the heck have you done to your shoulder?" she demanded.

I could see how startled he was. True … in fact he could almost use it normally again, but I think for a trained eye it was easy to see.

The girls looked at Hinata who had just spoken without stuttering, raised her voice and even used a not so nice expression … could you say curse?

"Uh … I … got into a fight?" Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.

"Urgh ... I hope it has been taken care of?"

"Yeah … my father's pretty good with things like that."

"Alright, at least something."

Then there was silence and I could feel the girls were burning to know why Hinata was talking without stuttering and I had to help her out.

"Can we start? We have still … one song to learn and one to repeat and then there are still the other songs that we should filter out for the concert, so can we get going?"

My demand was their command and we went through the labyrinth again, to the little music studio. I placed my bag on my usual seat and took off my coat, hanging it on the hook and took my guitar out of the bag.

I had to tune the strings again. It was nothing unusual, the change between the cold outside and the heat inside just made them go all funny.

I looked around. Tenten was swirling her sticks, while Ino was tuning her bass, Sakura was bending over her piano and Hinata was hovering over the equalizer seemingly not satisfied with something.

"Can we?" I asked.

They nodded. We started with the old songs, those that we already knew they weren't hard to do and we soon had sorted out some of them for the mini-concert. We then played the new ones and repeated mine from the last time. It sounded good.

"Okay, I allowed myself to copy the notes … so here you go. Tenten I need your force for this, Ino you actually have to strum your bass and I would ask you, Sakura, to make the second voice."

"Go on." Sakura nodded.

"Okay … I'll play it once on the guitar, you see your music-sheets what you play, so you can chime in if you want."

I didn't dare to look at Shikamaru … I was nervous. Always when I sang a song for the first time, I was nervous. I strummed my guitar once and then hit them with full force, starting the song.

I think that actually the song was a very strong one. It had very strong lyrics and an aggressive music. I liked it nevertheless.

While I sang the band actually got it and Tenten was the first to chime in, drumming like wild – the rhythm was a very fast one, but on her smirk I could see how much she loved it.

Sakura was the next one, after the bridge she chimed in, her voice was a strong one … exactly what we needed.

Ino was the last to play with us – she wasn't used to strumming. Normally she just picked the sides of her bass, but she was enjoying the challenge and smirked.

When it ended I looked at them.

"Girl, that rocks." Ino smirked and Sakura high-fived with Tenten.

Hinata nodded encouragingly but I still didn't dare to look at Shikamaru.

***

Hinata and Shikamaru were accompanying me home, and while Shikamaru bade his goodbyes at my door, Hinata went up the stairs with me and controlled my wound. She nodded satisfied.

"At the end of the week I think we can take it out." She smiled.

"You want to stay for dinner?" I asked, while I pulled my shirt down again.

"Heh, why not. Actually you cook pretty good and I am not allowed to eat at home in the moment."

"Bastard. What would you like to eat?"

"Hmmm … steamed vegetables with chicken."

"Yum. You have a good taste."

* * *

**Okay ... let's see ... I'm evil? For not putting fluff in? For not letting them kiss? Hehehe ... you know ... I already wrote the next chap ... and I'll tell you a small secret : they'll KISS ... MUHAHAHA ... just this time I really want _5 REVIEWS!!!!!!_ **

**Otherwise there's not gonna be a 15th chap ... no kissy kissy ... well ... I'm waiting for the reviews ! **

**Peace and love, **

***~chuppa-chupsz~***


	15. Chapter 15

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I made an awful fault ... the kissing scene is in the next chapter ... but as it is already written, I will just post it ... guys I am so sorry ... but I'll post it today .... BIG SCOUT PROMISE (hell I even AM a scout so ... you can take it^^) **

**anyways ... I'd like to thank you for your incredible support, which is why I decided to post the kissing chappy too ... I'm so sorry again ... god, I really am ... I'm feeling guilty for a damming chapter .... god ... I should really get a check up. **

**How ever, special thanks to : _Picture_, _Shikatemaroxs_, _Eicheulme_, _Secret Waltz_, _gloryX_, _midnightmist72_, _froggy103_ and _Schizo42_. I really, really, really thank you and the next chapter is absolutely for you all ... once again I excuse myself for the - unforgiveable T.T - fault to switch the chapters ... **

_::_Akatsuki_::_

* * *

I don't know how she did it. I had absolutely no idea. But she just managed it somehow to get me out of my cocoon. I guessed Gaara had been extremely introverted. Well … with him I had a big concurrence, and if she managed to crack Gaara, she's able to crack me a thousand times. Not only because I have … kind of a soft spot for her.

Now as I was sitting there in the music room and I hear her obnoxious voice using it the song it was just … perfectly fitting. I was never aware that she had had a singing voice but I realized

The song was a strong one and her voice was matching it perfectly, it was harsh and … rough in a way. And her voice was just perfect.

I could see Tenten smirking and sweating over the drums. Yeah, the rythym was a fast one. Sakura had a strong voice too but it had yet to get a little training to keep up with Temari's. Ino was the last to chime in, I could see that it was unusual for her to strum the bass, but it sounded great.

When I got home I set my bag down and put off my coat. My shoulder was still hurting, but thanks to my father it was getting better every day. Since the day Temari had been attacked, my father had demanded to let me train him in combat. And I had agreed. I wanted to protect her, I wanted to be able to do so, and therefore I had to know a bit more than just the basics – even if they had been helping a lot. Yet, they weren't good enough.

„Shikamaru, why was she here today? Normally you're at hers on Tuesdays." My father came up from behind me.

„I'm sorry, dad. She didn't suspect anything though. She will come to us the next three weeks, she has try-outs after it and Ino lives closer to me than to her."

„Alright, just so I know. Ready for training?"

„You're kidding me? I've been waiting for it."

My father quirked an eyebrow towards me – it was unusual for me to be enthusiastic about something. I know it's because of my reputation for being a lazy-ass. But it's true for once I have been waiting for it. She wanted to meet Akatsuki tomorrow and I didn't want her to go alone. In fact I didn't want her to go at all. But it was better to let her go when she wouldn't get hurt than to let them kidnap and hurt her.

Since Asuma's dead and his demand to me to protect her I knew that I had to learn much more, train more, train harder, I have to stay at her side. She is the only one that made me smile again, even only a little, the one that pulled me back into this world. And I had to protect her no matter what. Protect her, Gaara and even Kankouro. I couldn't return time and what was done was done, but I could at least now try my best and protect them.

He led me into our garden. Luckily we had walls instead of fences and it was a whole lot easier to train there. In my first lesson, my father had made me pick up everything that could hurt me more than necessary – with my knees bent. And boy I tell you … that gave a nice cramp afterwards. But the second time he made me take a walk through the garden like that for fifteen minutes it was a lot easier.

He had started to train my quickness, and my reflexes. He had shown me something quite interesting – Thai staff fighting (sp?). It trained the reflexes and required coolness as well as concentration. In the third lesson he had started with the combat, showing me more moves, more points, making me remember my limits, teaching me secrets.

It wasn't unusual for us to train until late at night, but I felt good afterwards, tired, but good. This evening he showed me how to get a weapon out of my opponents hand, or if he didn't let go, how to evade it successfully and send him to unconsciousness nevertheless. He didn't show me how to kill and I didn't want to know how to do so. It was not necessary to learn. I wasn't in the situation of life or death, all I wanted to do was protect her and since there were enough of them who were fighting with weapons it wouldn't hurt to know how to make them unable to do so.

It was one in the morning, when he finally bowed to me and let me go to sleep. I knew I would be tired tomorrow, but hey, I was a lazy-ass, no one would care if I fell asleep during an hour and the teachers knew me too well to think that it would affect my grades.

I took a quick and hot shower to lessen the aches in my body and to prevent too many black spots. Yeah did you know that hot water really helped? It motivates the blood circulation. After the shower I fell into my bed and switched on my alarm clock, before snuggling into the covers and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Today I would see Akatsuki. I hadn't talked to anyone but Shikamaru about it and I had to made sure that no one would find out about it. Especially not my brothers.

When I got up in the morning and took a shower I thought of what to do, if they were attacking nevertheless. It was Akatsuki to say the least, they were known for terrorism, for blowing things up, for robbing banks, for committing cruel massacres … oh hell, why again did I decide to go there? Every person with a healthy common sense would take their seven things an RUN! But no … I had to walk right into their arms and talk to them. Why was I so damn … troublesome.

I put my hair into my usual buns and dressed into a violet dress, with short sleeves. I covered my arms with white sleeves and my legs in white, long socks that went up to my knees. I threw the victory sign to my reflection and went out of the room, to hunt Kankouro up the stairs.

„Say guys are you finished yet, we really have to go." I said as I came down the stairs already in full attire and with my duffel bag over the shoulder, looking at my watch.

Kankouro choked on his pancake and hurried to get himself ready for school. I smirked – I loved messing with him. I looked at Gaara who, was eating his last pancake and put his plate and his glass into the sink, before brushing his teeth and coming back out to put his shoes and his chestnut-brown coat on.

***

I almost couldn't wait for school to be over. I had packed my weapons into my bag and was planning to attach them to my body before going there. You didn't think they would let me in without a weapon check, no would you? Heh … I was almost sure they would do one … luckily my fans were out of plastic – they wouldn't make a sound at a metal-checkup.

When they bell finally released me from my last hour I jumped up from my seat and hurried into the toilets, where I started hiding my fans in some … private places and two very useful senbon-needles in my hair. A friend of ours – Baki-san – had given them to me when I had succeeded in my first Kung-fu-tournament. I had earrings, so that way I could always say it was the ear rings that where making the sound. I looked at me. Even if you knew it you didn't see that I was carrying my weapons.

When I got out of the school complex I could already see Shikamaru at the portal. Cigarette in mouth and smoking, I was greatful that he came with me. Although I had tried to argue – I felt safe when he was at my side.

„Let's go." He said and turned around.

I just followed him and didn't talk. He led me away from school, away from people and into dark streets. I just kept up with him. When he had stopped smoking he threw the cigarette away and blew the blue smoke through his nose.

He didn't talk and I didn't talk either. But it still nagged me, how he knew a boy whose brother was with the Akatsuki and who wasn't in the Akatsuki himself.

He stopped in front of an old house. From the outside it looked as if it would break down any minute. I looked around me – the streets were empty and the windows of each house closed. It was dirty and the gray skies didn't make it look happier.

Shikamaru looked at me and then knocked at the dark green door. „What is your business."

„Shikamaru Nara brings Temari no Sabaku." He stated calmly. The door opened and we went inside.

It took some time for my eyes to get accustomed to the darkness, but when they were I saw Shikamaru already getting searched for weapons, he had none but at the height of his head the metal detector beeped once because of his earrings. Shikamaru didn't move and the man let him pass. Shikamaru stood coolly and waited for me.

I stood calmly and waited until the detector beeped at my earrings – the man didn't say a thing as he looked at them and let me pass. Gosh were they stupid. I walked towards Shikamaru and a lady appeared. She seemed pretty nice but I was sure that she could be the devil.

As I looked around a bit I found that we were actually in a wine cellar. The woman led us deeper into the labyrinth until we stood infront of a black door whith a red cloud on it. Oh wow … decent in hiding, are we? She knocked at the door and as it opened she motioned us in.

I didn't get it. I was in the cave of the bear and all that I had with me were fans and two freaking senbon-needles! Needless to say that I was a bit nervous, ne? Composure, girl, composure.

We went down quite a long hallway that led to a stair, which we had to climb up, through a doorway down a hallway again until we came to a door again. I sighed and knocked politely. A man opened it. He had black hair and … red eyes. Contact lenses, no doubt. I looked at him indifferently and waited until he reacted. His eyes drifted to Shikamaru who – no doubt – looked bored at him.

He nodded and let us in. Inside it was big and lightened. The walls were a soft yellow with a red sun on one wall and a red cloud at the wall on the opposite. The members were sitting around a table, or in fauteuils … I found Sasori sitting on Hidan's lap … oookaaaaaaay. I even found a woman! Only one but still … it was a woman, that's at least something, ne? There were a whole lot of older members too – like Shikamaru had explained : only the name was the same, the group changed and therefore there were people from almost every age.

Actually the room was quite casual and let one look down into the courtyard, where some members were sparring or training. The ground was dirrty but well.

I turned my eyes to the members again, who had grown silent and were looking at me. There was a man sitting in a chair – old, crinkeled skin, liver spots, he was wearing a white poncho-like dress that covered him entirely, and on his head sat a flat hat that looked like the hats of the rice-peasents in china. Only this one was white too. He pointed his finger to me and a figure to his right – the leader of the group in school I realized – went over to a cupboard, where he took out a folder and opened a page, before he placed it in front of the man. I saw him nodding.

„So you came here why exactly?"

His voice was rough and a slight bit high … it sounded as if he had been smoking for a long time – I didn't really like his voice either way.

„I am here to ask why your group is following and attacking me." I stated in a clear and strong voice.

Just don't let them know that you are scared. Confuse them, they are used to be intimidating and making everyone stutter.

„Hmm … I believe you have a guess, otherwise you would have made a run for it like everyone else." He mused.

Oh, clever man he can read the sheet.

„I believe that my father asked you to pay his rent, if I am not mistaken."

Hold yourself court and don't juggle with words. I remembered what drove my father wild and avoided it – I had the feeling that my father and those people had some things in common.

„Indeed he did. And he didn't pay back all of it … sadly now he is dead and we have to look how we come to the money otherwise or at least make you do something for us."

„I understand completely but I have one request."

„Oh … you are aware that you are not in the situation to make requests?"

„I am."

„Then why would you make one?"

„Because I am here on my free will and I will take upon me what you estimate as price. I only ask you to leave my brothers out of the business."

The man thought for a minute and I sent a silent prayer to God that if he existed he would make the old man agree. I would even go and burn an incense stick every Sunday in the shrine from now on.

„Hmmm …"

Alright, two incense sticks then … no? Okay two incense sticks and I will … stop bumping Shikamaru!

„If you say so, I agree."

Thank you.

„But as I am not in charge of this case anymore and the new generation is to take over I will take my leave now and let them think about your payback."

Slowly he stood up and I could hear his ragged breath, the woman walked up to him and helped him go away. With him went also the older members until only the group I knew of school was left. When they wer out of the room, I turned my eyes towards the hooded leader.

„Take off your weapons." He ordered.

Shit. I took out my senbon needles and threw them into the next wastepaper basket – which I noticed was unused – before I looked at the leader.

„The others too."

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow towards me and I sighed. I had no problem with undressing in front of boys I mean … hey I live with two brothers and in the time we had been with my father they had seen me naked and bloody more than once.

I took a fan out of my bra, throwing it into the bin as well, I then reached under the hem of my dress to get out the fan of my panties as well, the last one was in my socks and when I bent down to take it out, I could feel their eyes on me. Che – men.

When the last finally landed in the bin I stood up again.

„Alright … let's get down to business."

The leader stated and flipped through the pages of the folder, without losing a word about my weapons. But I saw Hidan gulp and Sasori glaring at me. Oh … he was angry because I had hurt his friend … poor little Saso.

„You still have a sum of one billion dollar open."

I gulped. Again please? One billion dollar?! Oh fuck … I was near to slap my head, but I controlled myself – don't show emotions, they will use them against you.

„So … I assume you work for us, until you paid the sum."

That was a fair way. I would have never thought that they would find something completely … maniac-ish.

„As our personal slave."

Oh here it was … never think that psychos have brains.

„What do you say?"

Do I have a choice, shitface?

„Alright, what hours, how long?"

Why didn't I just run away, like the old man had said? Why was I so troublesome? Oh dear God … there go your incense sticks.

„I assumed that it might be more practical to have you work for us the amount of time we paid for your lodegment. So that would make …" he flipped a page. We had been living six years in that flat without my father paying. He said he didn't pay all … so it might be about … five years? „That would make four and a half year."

Four and a half year. One billion dollar for a crappy flat? Oh … don't forget he loved to eat well … I wanted to slap my face again. Four and a half year personal slave to Akatsuki.

„Starting when?"

„Hmmm … I don't want to make a commotion. You are in your senior year … we might wait as well until the end of it. In the moment all eyes are on you. You are in a band and you have a … body guard."

His eyes flashed towards Shikamaru, who was standing left behind me. Heh … body guard, I told him didn't I? Shika's dad was body guard … well, why not step into the footprints of his father? He could look very intimidating if he wanted to.

„After the year you will be able to vanish and no one will ask for you again. We don't want them to search for you, no would we?" his voice was icy … it sent me shivers down my spine.

„So the day after graduation you belong to us, Temari no Sabaku. Lead them out."

He waved us away and I was glad to go. Shikamaru still at my side we were lead through the wine cellar again and out of the door.

* * *

A boy with green hair and a fire mark over the right side of his face pushed himself from the wall and took the weapons out of the bin.

He opened the fans slowly and watched them. He then took out the senbon-needles and sniffed them.

„What is it Zetsu?" a blonde boy with a ponytail, who played with a lighter asked.

The boy smirked. „She's a clever girl, Deidara. The senbon needles actually have a poison on them. Not strong enough to kill, but to send you out for hours."

„Aw … she cares for us I see. What about the fans."

Zetsu took one and threw it again the wall, where it stuck. „Heh ... a light metal but stable. Unfortunately too light for our detectors." He watched the other two fans.

„Interesting. The other two are plastic."

„Don't underestimate her. She knows how to use them nevertheless." Hidan called. „Look at the pink fan."

Zetsu took a closer looks.

„Spikes. Bad girl." He mused smirking. „Still … the third one is pure plastic."

„It's her defense." Sasori called from Hidan's lap. „She used it the first time to catch Hidan's knife and land a hit on him."

„Clever girl. I like her." Zetsu smirked again.

* * *

We went up into her room, for her brothers weren't here and she seemed rather exhausted. I took a seat on her bed and ruffled my hair.

„Heh … I was surprised that the detector didn't find your weapons." I smirked.

„You saw them?" her eyes grew wide.

„Che … Temari. Did you know that a cigarette sharpens your senses during a short term? And I am used to look for weapons first, my old man taught it to me."

She sighed and flopped on the bed next to me, staring at the ceiling.

„Shikamaru I am dead. I will never survive four years and a half as their personal slave. I'm just glad the old man agreed on leaving my brothers out of it. That way I have one thing less to care about. Gosh … I was bargaining with god that he would let the old man agree."

„What did you bargain?" I listened up.

„I said I would burn two incense sticks every Sunday in the shrine and stop bumping you. But when I got their personal slave his incense sticks were gone." She admitted.

„You can't do that … retreat a bargain. He did his part of the business, he let the old man agree. You didn't bargain with him for your fortune."

She sighed. „You're right. So then … I'm just glad we have a small shrine in the house. That way I won't have to search for one here."

„Hm. You want to start Chemistry?"

„I have to, pineapple head. So let's just get over it, please."

„You don't want to go down in the living room?"

„You're scared of me?"

„Che … I think about the troubles your brothers would make …"

„Oh yeah … you're right, let's go down … wouldn't want my bodyguard to get bumped by my brothers, now would I?"

Che … troublesome … _**sexy **_… woman. I loved her dress.

* * *

**Your allowed to flame me for this mistake ... I take the guilt on my shoulders ... *bows down and waits for punishment***

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Like I promised : I would upload the FREAKING CHAPTER WITH THE KISSING SCENE (!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) on the same evening (yes it's actually evening where I am) as the chapter I mistook for said chapter. **

**Again : I am incredibly sorry for the mistake ... I hope you will enjoy this one ... this is REALLY the one with the kissing scene ... I SWEAR!!!! Just ... enjoy ... and stop bothering^^**

* * *

I ran through the snow. Oh how I loved it. Can you have something more magical than snow? I mean really now, it's white, it's soft, it's cool, it's glittering in the sun, it tastes like nothing … it's great! And some people turn it down as : frozen water.

I looked at my boys. Gaara was hiding a smile and Kankouro was hiding his face in shame – I know I was acting childish – but I didn't care. I loved the snow. Due to the cold weather I was wearing a violet coat, and black denim jeans in black boots.

We were the twentieth of November. Only two weeks and one day until the concerts – until Gaara's birthday. And already five days since our meeting with the Akatsuki. My week had been calm, like before. I was kept busy with Shikamaru's Chemistry lessons and the try-outs for the concert.

***

I wasn't surprised to find a new Chemistry teacher in the room. It was already a week since Asuma-sensei had died. I looked at the spot where he had been lying and was suddenly curious how Shikamaru would react to the replacement.

I looked at him. He had spiky blonde hair, a tanned face and steel-blue eyes. Wow … not bad at all. I walked towards my seat and sat down, looking at the board. No to-do-tasks. I sighed.

I would somehow miss the bold writing of Asuma-sensei. The way he would scratch his beard when he searched an easier explanation, the way he would goof around sometimes to teach us the subject with jokes. I smiled weakly when I remembered the day he had come too late to class absolutely soaked from the weather on the outside and used a lame excuse about a family of ducks crossing his path : all green because of the Atom waste they were eating. You can guess the subject during that lesson. Or another time when there actually was a pantomime in our class and Asuma sensei had made fun of the pantomime … it had been the first of April.

Slowly the students were entering the classroom and actually the pineapple head sat down next to me and put his notebook and pencils out.

Actually the new teacher was a good one – at least I thought so. He continued where Asuma-sensei had stopped and was able to answer difficult questions. Okay … things in Chemistry were pretty quickly difficult for me, I admit it. But I think that they were rather difficult.

At the end of the class when Shikamaru and I were on our way outside, the teacher called us to him. And we stepped up to the teacher's desk.

„I learned from Asuma's notes that he asked you to give Temari private lessons in Chemistry?" he asked Shikamaru, who nodded.

„I don't think it will be necessary anymore."

My eyes widened, I understood nothing! And he was just taking my pineapple-bodyguard from me! Either way I couldn't let it happen.

„Sir … I … it's really hard for me to understand Chemistry. Asuma-sensei asked Shikamaru to give me private lessons in order to complete this year."

„I don't care. I don't think it necessary anymore, you are clever enough to catch up with us. I take it Asuma gave you a teacher's manual, Shikamaru?"

„No. Asuma-sensei didn't have to give me one. I had a student last year already. This year's subjects are nothing new for me, sir. I still have it from last year." He lied.

I didn't move. I didn't react at all. He just LIED, for ... me? Nonsense ... but why?

„Alright. I will have to ask you to hand me that manual back, seeing as you don't need it anymore."

„I understand, sir. I will give it back to you the next time."

„Thank you. You are dismissed."

We went out of the class, through the hallways, out of school, towards his house. I finally looked at Shikamaru.

„Why did you lie?"

„Because I don't care what he thinks is necessary. You really need the private lessons and we both know it. And besides … _they _won't wait another year."

„What about the manual. You'll have to give it back."

„I told him the truth … partially. I _had_another senior student last year. I still have the manual, for the teacher let me keep it. Asuma came at about the time you arrived, so he didn't know of it and gave me another one. I can give him the manual back and still have one."

„This is the first time I love it when you are logical." I admitted and he smirked with the cigarette in his mouth.

***

We were sitting in his living room and Shikamaru was reading difficult stuff to me again. I stopped him every two sentences to ask him about the words that were being used. Couldn't they simplify the whole shit? Sorry for my expression. After one hour of torture I sighed in relief and clapped my notebook closed.

„This gives you a headache, ne?" he asked me as he sat up and stretched.

„A bit. Say … by the way, what about your … cords?" I pointed to his shoulder.

„They're still in … we had no time to take 'em out yet." He stretched.

„You know the longer you let them in, the more it will hurt to get them out." I flipped my pencils into the pencil case and closed it, putting it into my bag along with the notebook.

„I know … but I don't trust my left hand."

„Do you trust my hands?" I looked up at him.

„I guess." He shrugged and I smiled.

Taking his hand I brought him up to his room, searching in the bathroom for nail scissors. They were small enough to cut the fine ones and yet strong enough for the cord. Finally finding one I went back to his room, where he was already waiting for me.

He had taken me the joy to undress him, but man … I liked his body. It seemed as if he had trained even more and I could make out one or the other black spot. Closing the door, I drew his attention to me.

„Haircut?" I joked.

„Oy … leave my ponytail in peace." He growled.

„Ponytail … where, ah … you mean that pineapple on your head?"

„It's a _spiky ponytail_." He sighed a bit annoyed.

„However …"

I sat down on his lap, like usual and went to cut the fine strings. After I had cut them all, I pulled them out swiftly, like Hinata had done with mine. He didn't flinch even once.

_**Yum … sexy man …**_

_You're not helping inner self_

_**I am supposed to help? **_

_Why else would you be my inner self?!_

_**For watching your life like a film! **_

_Ugh … can it._

I had already pulled out half of the strings as his phone buzzed. While he took the call I went back to pulling out the strings.

„Yo." He greeted the telephone.

„No." He said slowly.

„Ah. Alright … yeah … she's sitting right … next to me." He said.

I quirked an eyebrow towards him. „Ino." He said silently looking at me, I nodded. _Next to me?_ On top of me would be more accurate.

„Mhm … yeah … 'kay … ugh … what no nothing … mhm … mhm … yeah … yeah, bye."

I pulled out the last string and held it up in front of him, grinning like the cat from Alice in Wonderland. „You want to keep it as a souvenir?"

„I think the scar is enough of a souvenir."

„You're no fun, pineapple man. So what did she say?"

„She just organized me for helping to build up the lights and the stands at your troublesome concert."

„Stop saying I am troublesome or I sew the cords back."

He grinned evilly. „You won't manage to do so."

„Don't be so sure, pineapple man."

„Are you provoking it?"

I smirked. „Maybe?"

„Nah … I don't fight against women … and by the way, you said you wouldn't bump me anymore … so it's not fair for you."

I tipped my chin. „You're right … but under any other circumstances I would have defeated you."

„You dream." He poked me into my stomach and I giggled.

„I should get back, my brothers won't know how to make an actual meal."

„Heh … You should teach 'em you know."

„Can you really imagine Kankouro in the kitchen?"

„Naaaaah …" he shook his head wildly and I threw my head back laughing, at that was it. (**A/N: FREAKING KISSING SCENE NOW!!!!!!**)

Exactly that moment, when I looked at him again, and he looked at me and suddenly we were in a lip lock. And really now … it wasn't that bad. In fact I had never imagined a lip lock to get me that … hyper all of a sudden. My whole body flushed in a matter of milliseconds and I just sat there, waiting what he would do.

He – slowly – pulled away, and though it didn't please me to let go of his, soft, warm lips I pulled away too and looked at him. I felt my cheeks redden and could see that he too was blushing.

„Umm … I will … put the … scissors b-b-back." I said and slowly stood up.

In the bath I closed the door behind me and sat down on the floor. Oh my god. I just … kissed Shikamaru Nara. My private Chemistry teacher, almost a year younger than me. Uh oh … I stood up wobbily and walked over to the drawer, to put back the scissors.

I looked into the mirror. My ears were red and I really, really, really, was blushing. I bent over the sink and splashed cold water into my face. Yes, that actually felt better. I dried my face again and looked in the mirror. Go, Temari, you can do it. Do as if nothing had happened.

I went back and saw him dressing back into his shirt. I smiled at him when he looked at me. „I wait downstairs for you."

„Hm." He nodded.

Fine, we were back to normal. Phu … If the boys would find out about this one!! Oh I would be in deep, deep, deep, deep problems. Not to speak of Shikamaru … ouh … I was sure that he wouldn't be able to walk for three weeks. I sighed as I put on my coat and took my bag. Shikamaru, was binding his shoes, coat already thrown over his shoulders.

„Let's go." He smiled.

Yeah, let's go.

* * *

Oh … oh … OH!

Really now ... my thoughts didn't go any further than these, when I felt her soft lips on mine. Yeah … caught in a lip lock, she had been laughing, I had been shaking my head, we look at each other again : BOUM … and ended up in a lip lock.

I couldn't say that I didn't like it … it was … nice to say the least. But it wasn't right … she … we weren't … in love or something. I mean, hey come on we are good friends, I help her in Chemistry and that's it. Reluctantly I pulled back and she too pulled back.

She stuttered around about bringing the scissors back and stood up.

_**Hinder her! Just wrap you arm around her and bring her back on your lap!!**_

_Shut it inner self … What do you want me to do afterwards?_

_**Kiss her again, of course! **_

_Stupid inner self … I can't do that _

_**Why not? **_

'_Cause we are just friends!_

_**Geesh … they say you're a genius. I tell you what you are : you're troublesome … **_

I didn't reply to my ‚inner self'. She was out of the room and I was alone. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. What should I do? Do as if nothing had happened. Yeah … that was a good tactic. But still, I hoped that she would do something … she didn't.

We walked back to her house in silence and I could already see their brothers waiting for her at the kitchen window. In front of her door I looked at her.

„Do you want to come in for dinner?" she asked.

Girl, really now. I'm ready to jump you every moment and you ask me if I want to have dinner with you? Where I probably stand in the kitchen next to you? Watch your slim fingers cut vegetables and listen to your humming?

„Thanks, but I have dinner duty today."

Heh, good lie.

„Okay. Then, until tomorrow."

„Yeah, bye."

* * *

_**Girl what are you doing? I mean … why did you just let him go?! You know it was a lie! **_

_Inner self, not now … I understand it … the situation is complicated between us at the moment_

_**Nonsense! He likes you, you like him get back and kiss him!!!**_

_No and you are no help_

„Hey Mari!"

„Hi Gaara." I ruffled his hair and he smiled at me. „Ready for Chop Suey?"

„Yum … can I help you make it?"

„Heh … of course." Actually I _could _imagine Gaara in the kitchen.

I got out of my coat and my shoes and went into the kitchen, where I searched for some ingredients. Gaara was sitting at the small bar.

„Say … since when does Shikamaru smoke?"

„Umm … it's about a week?"

„Yeah … why?"

„How to say … his uncle died in his arms and told him with his last breath of their relationship. Shika didn't know it and it's kind of a … remembrance to the old man. Asuma-sensei always had a cigarette in his mouth even if he wasn't smoking it."

„Wait … isn't that you chemistry teacher?"

„Yeah … it was."

There was silence again. And Gaara stood up coming to my side and looking me over the shoulder. I smiled and took out a cut board and some vegetables, before rummaging through the drawers to find a knife.

„You cut the vegetables like this … you see? Yeah … try."

I handed him the knife and watched him for a minute, he gave his best to do it, like I had done and I smiled.

I liked cooking it made me forget about the day – except for one scene. I groaned and set down the knife.

„What is it, Mari?"

„I was in a lip lock with the Nara kid."

There I had said it. I looked over to Gaara whose eyes were slightly widened and then narrowed.

„Bastard, I was sure he'd try something."

„He didn't, Gaara. It was by chance and he didn't think anything of it. If he would have you can be sure that he would have tried it in front of the door again. And he didn't." Even if I wouldn't have objected in the slightest way ...

My brother groaned. „Since when are you logical, Temari?"

„You don't like it?" The stupid pineapple rubs off... darn ...

„Heh, I like it very much – it spares me some bruised knuckles."

I ruffled his hair.

„He is a righteous person, he won't try anything funny."

„How do you want to know?" his voice was dark and he almost massacred the vegetables on the board before him.

„Gaara, honey, he had enough chances and if he wanted then he would already have tried it."

„What chances?"

„Let's see he brought me to bed and had to sleep in a room with me, since about two months I am at his house every second day and his parents aren't always there and he has even been in a lip lock with me and hasn't tried anything funny." I counted.

I left the details about sitting on his lap and leaning against his chest, and the Akatsuki meeting where he could have just jump over to them and take me away and the time when he had seen me half naked at Hinata's away. Those were details that weren't necessary meant for Gaara. Especially for Gaara.

I felt him hug me and stopped cutting turning to him and responding to the hug.

„You are everything to us. I don't want to lose you just because one of those swines decides to have a little fun with my sister. I need you, Mari."

„I know, Gaara, I know. But that's the reason why I practice Kung Fu, ne? And why we have Baki."

„But if you are gone you are gone and there is no Kung Fu or no Baki that can replace you."

He clung to me for dear life and I was wondering if he was crying – so I just hugged him. Kankouro came in the kitchen and hugged me as well. Taking one arm from Gaara I hung it around Kankouro.

„You two are everything to me. If it wasn't for you two I would have given up living long ago. I wouldn't have taken the offer from Baki to pay us the rent and the food. If it wasn't for you two I wouldn't even try to get through this school to have a job later on. You two are important to me and there is no way I will let a stupid man who thinks he can have a little fun with me take me away from you. No way at all."

Gaara looked at me with his big, teal eyes. Did you know that he can actually really, really, really look cute? I tell you something : bake cookies with him and he is on a perma-high.

„Can we sleep in one bed tonight?"

When we came here I slept with the boys in one bed. It was important for me to show them that I was near them and that they could lean on me. That I was strong for them and that they could always come to me.

I looked at Kankouro who nodded.

„I guess mine is the biggest, ne?"

* * *

**NO! you are not allowed to freaking flame ... I held my promise ... and now I would like to know what you think about this little itsy bitsy teeny weeny bit of fluff ... so please REVIEWS!!! (5 at least and the next chapter's up, okay?)^^ **

**Thanks for being patient with me ... I can be one hell of an airhead sometimes ... thx, thx, thx ... *bows down thanking***

**Peace and love, **

***~chuppa-chupsz~***


	17. Chapter 17

**YAYS! Chapter 17 ... Wow ... guys I don't get it the story is already 17 chapters long ... O.O cooooooooooool ^^ Special thanks to _Shikashaker_(yay she finally posted the story!!), _froggy103_, _Temamaru_ and _Schizo42_ ... it's five reviews so it counts^^ ... (and I never meant to lead you guys on with the fault last time ...)**

**Nah ... my evil plan to take over Naruto hasn't quite worked out yet ... Shikamaru's still working on it ... ANYWAYS ... **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

"8 CO(g) + 17 H2(g) becomes 1 C8H18(l) + 8 H20."

"Who would have thought it … you finally got it. It took you … five minutes to do that one. Fine, we're finished for today."

"Yesh."

We were sitting in his living room on the couch and I had finally succeeded in balancing an equation in five minutes. That had been my personal goal for the equations.

Sure we were long but finished with them, but they had still been a weak point of me and now I was sure in that one as well.

Smiling I packed away my things. Today had been the best day in my life. I have been woken up by Gaara who had made breakfast, in school I had gotten back my French test with a big fat 'A' on it. And now I have even succeeded with my personal goal.

"Pineapple today is perfect."

"Hm."

Yeah, I know he doesn't speak much but with the time I found out that there are different ‚Hm's and ‚Hn's and ‚Mh's. It's a language on its own and I have Gaara AND my pineapple to learn this language. I am relatively good in understanding.

This one was a : don't get too high and mighty just because you succeeded, you still have a lot before you.

"Oh come on pineapple, I won't get all lazy. I know that there is still a lot to learn and do but it was a personal goal so let me just be happy."

"Hn." _I let you be happy … just don't think too much of it _

"I don't."

"Mh." _Then it's alright … _

"I still have half an hour until I have to get away from here, to be at Ino's at time."

"Give me your guitar."

"Are you crazy? I won't give you my baby!" I looked at him as if he was some insane murderer.

"I won't kill it."

I pouted at him, as he stood up and went to grab my guitar-bag and came back again. Flopping down opposite of me he opened the bag and took out the guitar.

He crossed his legs and strummed the sides – they were okay, I tuned them just this morning, while I was waiting for the boys to get ready.

And then he started picking the sides. I didn't get it: the pineapple was playing the guitar! And he was rather good. He smirked when he saw my expression and I scowled back at him.

It was a well known song and often taught in guitar-lessons to master the picking of the sides. What was the name again? I ploughed my memory to get the name; I groaned and held my forehead.

I saw him smirking.

"The Animals – House of the rising sun."

"Darn I knew it was something in that direction." I let my hand drop from my head in defeat.

And then he did something that I really wouldn't have expected. He started picking the sides anew and raised his scratchy, deep voice to sing.

_**There is a house in New Orleans**_

_**They call it the Rising sun**_

_**And it's been the ruin of many poor boys**_

_**And god I know I'm one**_

_**My mother was a tailor**_

_**She sewed my new blue jeans**_

_**My father was a gambling man**_

_**Down in New Orleans**_

_**Now the only thing a gambler needs**_

_**Is a suitcase and a trunk**_

_**And the only time he'd be satisfied**_

_**Is when he's all drunk**_

_**Oh mother tell your children**_

_**Not to do what I have done**_

_**Spend your lives in sin and misery**_

_**In the house of the rising sun**_

_**I got one foot on the platform**_

_**The other foot on the train**_

_**I'm going back to New Orleans**_

_**To wear that ball and chain**_

_**Well there is a house in New Orleans**_

_**They call it the rising sun**_

_**And it's been the ruin of many poor boys**_

_**And god I know I'm one**_

Oh … wow. Who would have thought that my pineapple could sing? I mean, really now. Take a look at him, he's a lazy-ass genius, who smokes. Would you believe that he sings? Nah, me neither. But here I sat on the couch, my pineapple opposite of me, picking the sides of a guitar and singing to me the life of a poor man.

His scratchy, deep voice was exactly what was needed for the song. His baritone reached exactly the notes and he didn't falter even once. His fingers kept up a steady pace and it was as if I would hear the Animals singing it personally. Wow.

When his fingers picked the last sides he looked at me.

"I know I have no singing voice." He smirked.

"You have exactly the singing voice for a song like this." I admitted. _Darn … did I just really say that …_

"Che …"

He started picking the sides again. Then he turned to me.

"How long do you play the guitar?"

Phu … good question. I had found a guitar in my father's flat along with some books about the riffs and I had just sat down and started to play.

It was the thing that calmed me down. I had hidden the book and the guitar in our small room and had played whenever I had needed it. Soon I had learned some simple lullabies for Gaara who had always fallen asleep whenever I played them, and then I had started learning them by music sheets. Yeah, I was able to play a whole symphony on my guitar – and I loved it.

"Ummmm …. About … eight years, nine maybe? I have no idea. I found a guitar and a riff-book in my father's flat and just … started to play."

He nodded. He really was good with the guitar.

"Where did you learn it?"

"Heh … I started at the age of seven and stopped last year. I got too lazy to practice every day."

"Should have known it." I smirked and took a look at the watch.

He did too and stopped picking the guitar, slowly bowing over it to take a look at the watch. He was suddenly very near again and it made my heart beat.

"Hm. You should leave, ne?"

When had his voice turned so velvet? I mean a minute ago it was scratchy and smoky and now it was velvet but deep nevertheless and … how much damage can a man do with just his VOICE?!!!

"Mhm." I didn't really trust my voice and turned away.

Swinging my legs from the couch and placing them on the floor I made his head retreat. I was wearing a skirt again – a black one – and a long sleeved, black shirt. I smiled at him as he packed away the guitar and handed the bag to me.

"Let's go." He said and stood up as well.

* * *

It had been some time since I had held a guitar in my hand, but years of practice don't flow away just like that and I took the chance to startle her. Heh, she was already surprised to see me pick the sides. Ahem … let's see if my voice's still working.

God does she look beautiful, dark-green orbs, pale face, her mouth half open, her creamy, long legs. Singing helped me to keep the thoughts away from her. Though it really was hard to do so – she was sitting right in front of me! Good lord – why was she so beautiful…

***

We were walking down the streets; she was hopping up and down next to me, grinning childishly. The snowflakes were slowly sailing down only to land on the pavement and melt. Her cheeks were red from the cold but she didn't care. She watched the white sky that sent the snowflakes.

How could one be happy about something so simple if she was being followed by Akatsuki who wanted her to be their personal slave for four years and a half? When she had witnessed violence and hate on her own body and carried invisible and permanent scars? How could she still laugh, make other people happy? How could she still want to live on?

I was hiding behind a cigarette again, my hand in the pockets of my new, black coat and a black scarf around my neck. I was her complete opposite. She was wearing a violet coat, a white scarf, white legwarmers and only her shoes were black. I shook my head smirking.

That was when I saw them: Akatsuki members. I tensed up immediately and got a bit closer to Temari. They said they would leave her in peace until the day of graduation. But those who were standing at the corner of the street were by far older than those which had made the bargain with her. I sent her a glance and she answered it.

She had realized that they were there but wanted to do as if she hadn't. I looked away again and let her hop around. Maybe they wouldn't do anything. One could never know.

When she passed them by hopping, giggling hopelessly and spinning they only looked at her. More like scanned her … checked her out? Oh, those didn't mean friendly business. But Temari had decided to ignore them and we did.

When we went on I found that they were following us at the other side of street and looked at Temari. She still hopped around; we stopped in front of Ino's house.

Before she rung the bell I came near to her and looked down at her.

"What do you want to do about them, Tem?"

"They followed me here. I will leave the house with Hinata, they won't try to kidnap me, when I'm with somebody else."

"Hm." _I'm still worried … _

"I know they don't mean friendly business, but I can't change it right now."

She pressed the bell and I bent down to her ear.

"If something happens I want you to run to my house as fast as you can." I whispered and went away.

The portal had opened and she stepped in. Ino had already opened the door and waited for her, seeing us two. I shortly nodded to her and went my way.

Two of the group followed me again. Ugh … why did I even think that they would leave us in peace just because of a stupid bargain?

I didn't quicken my pace, but they did and soon they had caught up with me. One at my left; the other one at my right. I didn't react.

Their faces were hidden in their high collars and their deep hoods. How could they even see?

"Don't play games with us boy." One of them groaned.

But I love playing games.

"Excuse me, sir? Can I help you?"

I stopped walking and looked at them.

"Yeah. In fact you can help us. Give us that key to the house of your uncle."

"I'm sorry, gentleman but I don't know what you are talking about. My uncle lives in Japan."

One pressed me against the next wall. I quickly noticed that the streets were empty. Well, it WAS four o'clock. Everyone was inside their houses or at work.

"I think there is a misunderstanding, sir."

"You think so?" he snarled – phu, he stunk. „I don't think so, Nara-boy. Now give us the damn keys or we will end your pitiful life right here."

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't know …"

_Wham … _

In the last moment I evaded a fist that was flying towards me. I ducked away from his arm and slammed him against the wall. The next one – who had tried to punch me – didn't whine about his hand for long time. Taking a knife with the other hand he came towards me.

Stab – I evaded, slice – I evaded again, slowly coming next to him, stab – my chance. I took his hand and swirled next to him, grabbing his hand, stepping away from him, swirling him around on his arm, the hand with the knife passed through between us, I switched my hands and pressed on his elbow, making the giant fall face down on the ground.

He let go of his knife. I still held his hand. Slowly I turned it with the back of it to my knee and pressed my knee forward – towards his head.

He groaned.

"Why are you following us?"

"Heh … we are to make sure that the chip comes back. And therefore we need the girl."

"What about the bargain?"

"Haha … boy, we weren't in the room when you made the bargain, meaning we aren't concerned. We take our orders from the master."

_Crack _

"Ah! Son of a bitch." He cursed when I broke his only intact arm.

"Thanks." I went away and took the knife, sending it in his knee.

"ARGH!"

"Sorry, had to make sure that you won't follow me."

I ran back to Ino's house, where the two other Akatsuki members still observed the portal. When they saw me arriving – without my caretakers – they slowly stood up. Great another fight. I rung the bell. It took a time, but finally Ino's voice rang through the speaker.

"Shika what do you want? We are in the middle of a try-out?!"

"I … ugh…"

An Akatsuki member had kicked me in the knee bend sending me to the cold pavement. I turned around quickly stretching my foot and sending them to the ground as well. But they were quicker up than I thought and both took out a knife.

"SHIKA!"

Oh yeah, I forgot. They had a camera. Great, watch me die here. I couldn't wait until they attacked, they would attack both at a time. I had to take out one. I chose the one who was at my right. I grabbed his hand and stepped straight into his stance, on his foot, and punched him right into the face. He fell back and over bent his foot, due to mine standing on his. I let go of his arm and caught the wrist of the other one, spinning around and twisting it with so much force that it snapped. The portal buzzed and I vanished inside, closing it immediately after me.

"Shika!" Temari came up to me and looked at me with huge eyes. "Tell me that you didn't get hurt this time." She said and looked at me.

I shook my head … I wouldn't have noticed if I was hurt, the adrenaline still rushed through my veins. "I don't believe so. Let's get inside."

Quickly we got away from the portal and inside.

"What the hell was that, Shikamaru?!" Ino screeched as I got to the door.

"Ummm… a nice encounter with some unknown relatives?" Ino bumped me. "Ow."

"Stupid Nara-man. What have you done to call the wrath of the Akatsuki upon you."

I didn't respond, but looked at Temari. Her eyes widened.

"Can I … speak alone with her?" I asked.

Ino quirked an eyebrow but let me finally have her room to talk. I took Temari's hand and guided her up into the room and far away from the door – I was sure Ino would listen – to the window at the other side. Taking a deep breath I shook off my coat and my scarf. Hey there was a hole in it. Temari sucked in a breath.

"Uh … how bad is it?"

"You soaked your shirt."

"Argh … always the good shirts." I went to touch the wound but she snapped away my hand.

"Don't Nara. I get the kit. Just hope it won't have to be sewn." She stepped away and opened the door. It wasn't surprising that Ino was standing outside.

"Eheheh … eh … I looked for the music sheets." Lame excuse …

"Between the equalizer and the printer." Temari replied sighing.

"Ah … thanks."

Temari closed the door behind her and left me to undo my shirt. I sighed – it really was soaked. I should stop carrying good shirts – they got soaked in blood too often.

She came back and motioned me to sit on the bed, I complied. Like always she sat on my lap, straddling my waist, wiggling her legs around my back so she wouldn't fall down.

"So … tell me." She said, while she started to work on my wound.

Oh shit. I would have to tell her about the chip … that I talked to my father … she would mistrust me … but I had to tell her. She was in danger and in big one at that.

"Shika…" she looked me into the eyes. "Please tell me what you know. Please, you … you got hurt … again."

The swimming in her eyes told me that she was at the verge of tears again but bit them back with all her might.

"When I was attacked by Kisame and Kakuzu the other day, my father sewed my wound. Unfortunately my father isn't a bodyguard for nothing and he got … some things out of me. Not everything, my father knows about some things that are not to be known about."

"An ANBU." She whispered, while she cleaned my wound – my eyes widened. How did she know?

"How …"

"You remember the day I was alone at the house because my brothers were at a 'friend's house'?"

"Hm."

"This friend is an ANBU. He offered me to pay the rent and our food, in return we would have to come to him every two weeks and get introduced to Kung Fu, Aikido, Judo … you name it. Where did you think I got my senbon-needles from, or my fans. I ask him he provides them."

"Okay. Well … my father's one of them and … your father he was in possession of a chip; a pretty powerful one with a hacker-system of the US-Army. The thing that makes them questioning things is the hide-out for the chip." I was silent for a moment, before I looked at her. "Your father was a brain-surgeon before he gave up work, right?"

She nodded.

"Did he ever take Gaara to his work?"

"He did. Multiple times before he came to us and some times before he would give up the work."

"Did Gaara ever stay away for longer than a day? Or come home with a head bandage?"

"Both. I was eight when he took him away for a week. Gaara came back with a bandage and a scared look on his face. He would hide behind me everytime my father came in to take him away and he cried. My father punched him, but never on the head."

"As I thought. This chip … is implanted in him. It's in his brain."

She stopped dead in his tracks. I smelled the alcohol of the cotton ball, her scent of jasmine and as I finally looked at her, she had a silent tear slowly running down her cheek.

"He has what?" Her voice was dry, cracking and high pitched.

Carefully I put my arm around her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"The Akatsuki want that chip and therefore are on your tracks. They think you are the carrier. The older one's attacked because they only take the orders from their older one, you know the one who was there at the beginning. You can be lucky that you made him agree to let your brothers out of this."

Her head flopped on my chest.

"We have to get them away from our house." She whispered.

"Yeah. It would be the best if you lodge them at your ANBU-friend's house or anything in that direction."

She slowly lifted her head again and began cleaning my wound again, the tears were streaming down her face.

"I … I have to get them away from here. I h-h-have to talk to B-Baki and ask him to go away from here with them. I … I can't let them here."

I rubbed her back and tried to sooth her, but she didn't stop crying.

"You have luck. It's only a shallow wound." She said as she picked out a patch to put over and began to bandage my neck.

When she was done she tore away her hands – I only now realized that they were shaking. Her eyes were big and unfocused, her shoulders shook and as she tried to stand up she almost fell down. She walked over to the window on wobbly feet and looked outside into the huge garden of the Yamanaka's.

I looked at her and stood up as well. She stifled a sob. Slowly I came over to her and took her in my arms. One arm was around her stomach and the other one pulled her close a bit over her breasts. She didn't wiggle out. I sunk my head on hers and so we stood like that until she turned around and looked at me with those huge, wonderful, green eyes.

"I … hic … I'm sorry hic Shika."

She sobbed and I smiled at her, taking her in my arms once more. She was crying hopelessly and I couldn't even say that it was alright – because nothing was alright at the moment. I couldn't say that it was nothing – because it was something to have a brother with an implanted chip in his head. I couldn't say I understood – because on one hand I did, but on the other hand I really couldn't. I couldn't say that things would become better – because I didn't know it. Maybe I died trying to protect her, maybe she wouldn't even survive or maybe one of her brothers would die. Maybe they would take Gaara and torture him to no end, maybe they would manage to break this strong young woman and she would surrender, numb and nearly unconscious.

"I'm here, Temari. I'm here." I whispered.

* * *

**Well ... for those who noticed ... sometimes there's a title to the chapters sometimes not ... it's not that I'm too lazy ... it's just ... sometimes they are just so obvious and I don't think that all stories always need a title ... so ... there isn't always one^^ **

**So ... this is the start of the ending I guess, for we're coming to the peak of the story ... slowly ^^ So ... _5 REVIEWS_ would be nice if you like to continue reading^^ more fluff will come, I swear ... and a bit of jealousy ... but I'm not giving away too much ^^ **

**Peace and love, **

***~chuppa-chupsz~***


	18. Chapter 18

**YOHOHO!!! Yesh, chapter 18. You guys got it! **

**Special thanks to _Youkai Koneko_, _Schizo42_, _Shikamaru003_, _zero is a demon_ and _froggy103_for the supporting reviews^^ ... well, even if I don't own Naruto : ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

_::_Breakdown_::_

* * *

We were only two weeks away from our concert and I didn't even know if I would ever participate in it. Maybe I got killed before, maybe I would have to flee before, maybe I was kidnapped before, maybe they would kill the other band-members, now that they have seen us flee into Ino's house. And I brought everything upon them – everything. I killed them all. I hurt Shikamaru. And all I could do was crying like a baby. God … I hated myself for it.

„I'm here, Temari. I'm here."

He was here and I was so thankful for it. I could just lean against him, and he held me against him, his arms like a protection from everything, I was able to turn to him in every situation. On the other hand I was a danger to him, I was a danger to everyone around me. Hell, even to my brothers.

„You shouldn't be." I sniffed.

It was right. He shouldn't be here. He of all people should have started to run the first day I told him about my past. His jaw should have dropped and he should have run for dear life. Or at least have muttered something like 'troublesome' and got up from where he was to go out and look at the clouds. He wanted a simple life and hell … I was only making it confusing.

He chuckled and I felt his chest vibrate under me.

"You know that Asuma-sensei too was ANBU?"

I looked up at him and he smiled at me warmly. Asuma? ANBU?

"Really?"

"There you look huh? My whole family is deep down in the shit. My father's task is it to protect the chip. Asuma's task was it to watch over it. Did you know that he had had a house just opposite from yours? He watched you all day."

I sniffed and he slowly pried away from me. I didn't want it, if he was going, my protection was going. He stepped away from me and reached for a tissue box handing it to me. It was pink … too pink. I eyed it suspiciously.

"Trust me there is no monster in it. Just tissues." He smiled and I cracked a weak smile as well, taking out a tissue.

He placed the box on the bed and sat down again, pulling me with him and on his lap.

"I know that things are a bit … very complicated here, but actually we will make it. _You _will make it, Tem. We have to talk to them, to everyone of them. We have to make them meet and talk to them. We will also have to inform your brothers – even if you don't want them to know. But they need to know, they have a say in this too. We only have one real problem."

"And that would be?"

"We won't be able to stop them just because we want them to stop. They won't stop just because we hit them unconscious once …"

"You mean we will have to take a magical eraser and wipe 'em away?"

He chuckled and pulled me close to him. "Exactly. We will have to use your magical eraser." He sighed.

***

When we came down again, Inoichi – Ino's father – looked at Shikamaru with a quirked eyebrow.

"What a drag." I heard him mutter.

Never the less the Nara-boy bowed politely. I guess that was pretty hard to do if you had a bandage around your neck and no shirt on.

"I am sorry." He said in a firm voice.

"It's alright. I will have to talk with your father though. I believe there are some things that you will have to explain to us." The man said.

What he too? Oh gosh … they were EVERYWHERE!!! I mean, they were even in school, maybe I should look around in the supermarket, oh why not look under my bed?!

"Hm." His lazy-ass attitude was back.

Ino huffed. "Alright, I guess our tryout is cancelled. Or can you still play the guitar with eyes like this?" she pointed to me. My eyes were probably pretty puffy.

"Heh … I could play it without looking, but you're right. I should probably get back to my babies. It's about time."

"I will drive you there. It would be impolite to set you out into the danger like that again, right? And that way Shikamaru won't have to freeze on his way back. I get the car." The blond man said and went to get the keys.

I ran into the music studio to fetch my guitar and my coat and caught Tenten and Sakura looking confused at me.

"Ummm … we had a little problem … but it's alright now … and … the tryout is cancelled for today, see you."

Shikamaru had put on his coat and I really had to laugh at him somehow. I mean, come on, he wore nothing under his coat!

Ino showed us to the back door, where her father was already waiting in the car. We got in and he drove.

"So. How much do you know, Shika?"

"I know about the chip and I know how the carrier is."

Inoichi sighed. "She?"

"Same thing." He sighed again and Shika yawned, leaning his head against the window and looking at the clouds.

The rest of the drive went silent. I glanced at Shikamaru. Did they know that we had met the Akatsuki? That we had made a kind of bargain with them? Was Shika already an ANBU?

We would have to kill Akatsuki. That was what he had told me. We would have to kill them. Erase them. Make them vanish. All of them. But it was a crazy idea. No one had managed to kill even one Akatsuki member over all the years they had existed. They were impossible to kill.

I was so in my thoughts that I didn't see how we pulled up in front of my house.

"Get the boys out." Inoichi said and Shika and I nodded; he was suddenly extremely swift in his movements. As if he had switched personality.

When we got in, I was glad to see that the house still stood.

"Mari!" Gaara came flying towards me. His eyes immediately narrowed when he saw Shikamaru. I didn't know if it was because of the lip lock or because of the fact that he wore nothing under the coat.

"Kankouro!" I called and heard a familiar cursing. He took his sweet time, like always.

Shikamaru looked at the street and cursed. "They're standing at the corner, if we wait any longer they will come. This is troublesome."

"What? Who?" Gaara looked at Shikamaru and then at me.

"Darn they are moving. Tem, get Gaara and get in the car, now."

"Temari, what is it?" Kankouro came down. Shikamaru grabbed him quickly and yanked him out and over the pavement into the car.

"Hurry." He groaned and I went with him, pushing Gaara into the car, then Kankouro and finally I placed my self, Shikamaru placed himself next to me.

Inoichi didn't wait for a long time and drove away. Some of them were running after us, some were staring at us.

"Temari, what is happening?"

"We have some troubles." I said and heard Shikamaru snort.

"Stop it, Tem. They have a right to know. And if you don't tell them, I will." I glared at him and then looked at Gaara.

"What is he talking about, Temari?"

His eyes were big and I could see that he was scared. Just like Kankouro was. I hugged them both close.

"I'm sorry. I … I went to talk … to Akatsuki. Ask them what they wanted from us. We owe them a lot of money, but that isn't the problem. Gaara … you remember when father took you in the hospital?"

His eyes got even wider and his hands started shaking. Whatever my father had done to him it hadn't been pleasant. At all.

"Gaara, please tell me what happened there." I asked him and tried to sound calm. He shook his head wildly. I knew that gesture, he didn't want to remember it. I pulled him close.

"I know … I know you don't want to, but please. It's important." He shook on his whole body and Shikamaru was looking at him with his lazy eyes – but those who dared looking closer saw the actual worry shining in them.

"He … he took me down a long hallway. And there was a room … he was drunk … pretty much so … he gave me something to drink and then everything went black … I woke up under horrendous aches in my head and there was light everywhere … I couldn't see a thing … I screamed and then everything went black again. When … when I woke up again … my head ached and I had to puke … father checked me for something everyday during the seven days … and well … then … then I came home … but the … the headaches … the … when I was waking up between the two blackouts it was so … as if my head was open … it was horrible … sharp, dull, at the same time, biting, …. It … it hunts me when I'm dreaming …" he leaned against me and shook violently.

I had to bite back tears. It was right … it was right. The damn thing was in his head. He was shaking in my arms and Kankouro was hugging him from behind, a silent tear running down his cheek – he was again the only one that cried.

When we got out of the car in front of Shikamaru's house, he had to carry Gaara, who was paralyzed. But at least Gaara let him touch him. I remembered those phases, he would hurl everything that got in his hands against the walls, kick everyone who tried to get near, he would screech and breath heavily.

I thought we had gotten out of hell when we had gotten out of Suna, but it seemed that my life was hell, and I couldn't get away from my life.

When Shikaku saw Inoichi and the two boys he let them in immediately, not asking any questions and closing the door behind him quickly and by key. Shikamaru set Gaara down on the couch softly and carefully and went to undress, and get a new shirt, but Shikaku already threw him one. He caught it and slipped into it.

I sat down in front of Gaara and looked at him. He was staring into nothingness, shaking, his mouth half-open and registering nothing. Shikaku wanted to touch him but I slapped away his hand and shook my head. The man seemed to understand and let me work my magic.

"Gaara." I said softly. His eyes flashed towards me and fixed mine. "Fix my eyes, look into my eyes." I cooed as I took his hand and slowly intertwined my fingers with his.

"Feel my fingers, Gaara. I am here. I am here with you."

Gaara clenched my fingers immediately and clung to them for dear life. His breathing got quick. I already knew this one. His breathing would get quick and he would get hasty, shy away from shadows, end up in a corner and then look at his hands like he had done after he had killed our father.

People who didn't know me would probably stare at me and ask me if I had been brain-washed, to talk like that with my brother. Normally I would yell and throw tantrums at them … on the outside. My brothers knew well that I threw those tantrums and insults because of my anger that had grown of worry for them.

"Look at me Gaara." His breath hitched as he tried to get too much air in too little time into his lungs. I knew that right now, he had the impression of not getting any air.

"Slowly, Gaara, slowly. You live in a room full of air, breath it in slowly. Yeah, that is good, again, breath in slowly."

His breath calmed but suddenly he let go a screech and shied away from me, let go of my hand and pushed against the couch. His head bumped against Inoichi and he looked at him hastily, shied away from him, his eyes fell on Shikaku, he shied away, he fell, and crawled backwards. The men stood still and watched him. His breath was fast again. He crawled until he bumped against a wall and hid in the corner. He then looked at his hands and screamed.

He had never reacted like this. He had never screamed, never. It signalized me that he really was under stress, angst. He feared for everything.

"Gaara." I cooed softly and slowly stood up. "Gaara. Nothing will happen to you. I will protect you."

I came near to him but when I touched him, he kicked my collarbone and I could hear a nasty crack. I didn't care.

I grabbed his face and made him stare into my eyes, he stopped struggling and looked into my eyes as if he would see something there. A lonely tear ran down his face and he buried his head in my arms, as I wrapped them around him.

The men were standing around us and I was watching Shikamaru, who was taking care of Kankouro. Slowly he walked over to me and sank down next to me. Gaara watched him fearfully. But Shikamaru didn't move. He made no move that Gaara could mistake for a threat. He only placed his hand on my shoulder. It was interesting how Gaara reacted on it. He slowly came forth from my arms and looked at Shikamaru.

"Hello Gaara." Shikamaru greeted him and I saw Gaara slowly coming back.

"I'm … sorry." He croaked and I breathed out relieved as he came over to me and hugged me carefully. "I'm sorry, Mari."

I hugged him back. "It came again, ne?" He nodded slowly before excusing himself again.

"It's okay, Gaara. We find a way." I flinched as I tried to move my right arm – a sharp pain shot through my collarbone.

Shikamaru slowly stood up and helped me to get up. Gaara looked at him and then at me. He then sunk his head in guilt. But Shikamaru only placed his hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring look. It was impressive how he could reassure everyone, by only looks.

"Let me take a look at it." Shikaku asked, and I did. He touched it briefly and as I grumbled he chuckled, then his face got back to serious again.

"Lie down on the couch." He ordered and I did. "This will maybe hurt a bit."

"Che … nothing I haven't experienced …. Yet."

In midst sentence he pushed the cracked bone together again. I only held my breath for a moment and finished my sentence afterwards.

"Seems like it. You will have to fix that arm so you can't move it but I don't know … we are all men, here."

I broke out into laughter. "You believe I raised two brothers and still are ashamed to undress in front of men?"

He scratched the back of his head. "One never knows."

I grinned again. When my arm finally was fixed I looked to Gaara again and smiled at him. He looked guilty at me, but I just shook my head. He wasn't guilty for his breakdowns. If someone was – then it was my father.

My cellphone buzzed. Kankouro was quicker than me and handed it to me. It was Baki.

"Hai?" My voice didn't sound very sure ... and I was aware of that ... crap.

"Where are you?" Hehe ... he didn't sound so happy ... maybe I should just ...

"I'm at Shikamaru's house." ... well here goes my intention of lying to him.

"You have training right now! What do you do at that brat's house?!"

I held the cellphone away from my ear. Baki really could have a loud voice. Shikaku grinned and took the cellphone.

"Yo, Baki. Since when is my son a brat?"

"Shikaku?" How the hell could his voice be so loud that I could still follow the dialog between the two?

"Yeah, baby. I can't believe you're still alive. I thought we lost you?"

"Che. Never. Asuma and I were lucky enough to find them."

"So you are in contact with them?"

"I pay their rent and their food."

"Ah. Say … you don't want to come over?"

"Who says I'm not already here?"

The bell rung and Shikaku flipped the cell closed, handing it to me and answering the door. Baki came in and sat down in front of me.

"Young lady you have a lot to explain." He sighed.

I grinned innocently at him but then dropped the façade. "I'm sorry Baki-sensei." I said, adding the suffix one in my position would usually use for him.

"Sensei?" Shikaku looked at him.

"You didn't think she learned to defend herself out of no where, now did you?" Baki turned to him and grunted.

"Wise man. Tell … why didn't you inform us?"

"I tried, but I couldn't find you."

"Then how do you know where my house is?"

"Chip in her cell."

"YOU PUT A FREAKING CHIP IN MY CELL?! SENSEI!!" Oh this ... MAN!

He grinned at me mischivously. An interesting view if you think of the fact that you can't see his left half of the face. It was hid by a mask that didn't even show his eyes. All I could do was scowl at him.

"Say what came out from your meeting with the Akatsuki." He finally asked.

* * *

**TADAA!!! Chapter 18. I know, I know ... there isn't much of a fluff or an action, but there's much information 'bout what's going on in fact^^ ... or at least what's going on in Gaara cute head :-P**

**So ... a short cookie of what's going to happen next ^^ **

She was troublesome. Why couldn't she just let a no be a no? Why did she have to discuss even AGAINST LOGIC?!?! Argh …

Yah, but that's exactly why you love her 

I don't love her

You don't? 

**5 REVIEWS and you know how it is continuing**

**Peace and love, **

***~chuppa-chupsz~***


	19. Chapter 19

**YOHOHO! The ninteenth chapter is UP! So ... slowly but surely things are coming down to a final blow ... muhahaha ^^ so ... I know I still don't own Naruto but I hope that you'll enjoy it anyways. **

**Many thanks to _Shikashaker_ (yay for the story), _Schizo42_, _midnigthmist72_, _Secret Waltz_ (and yeah, she did)****, _K1001_, _Youkai Koneko_ and _ratcatpizza_. You guys really are a great help :D THX**

**ON with the show !**

* * *

The men looked at me. "Don't tell me you went there alone." Baki threatened.

"Hehe … not quite." My eyes flashed to Shikamaru.

"Oh let me guess. Wednesday after you fell into bed at 1 o'clock." Shikaku mused a bit angry.

Shikamaru's hand wandered up behind his head to scratch it. "Troublesome …" he sighed.

"Troublesome my ass, son. You were at the Akatsuki headquarters! How did you find it anyways?"

"Itachi Uchiha is the brother to Sasuke Uchiha, who happens to be a school colleague."

"Argh … this school."

"So … what can you tell us." Baki turned to me again.

"I guess they are pretty good equipped. We only saw the security, the training court and the group and I'm sure they weren't all. Their security is nothing – they didn't detect your senbon-needles after I said that the detector buzzed because of my earrings." I started.

"You had senbon-needles?" Shikaku asked.

"Two of them. Hid them in the buns."

"And with the poison I guess." Baki looked at me.

"Sure thing sensei, they are more effective that way!"

"You taught her how to use the senbon?" Shikaku looked at Baki.

"Heh … what did you think? But her specialty are fans." My sensei explained.

"Fans. Interesting. Continue …" Shikaku gave me the word again.

"Unfortunately the leader of the small school-department has better eyes than a metal-detector and I had to give them away. The part of the group we met in the room consisted of fifty members I think, one woman, an old man hidden in a white cloth and under a Chinese rice-peasant hat. They have a training court where some of the rest was training. I guess the rest of the building consists of weapon chambers, tactic rooms, a medic station and lodging possibilities. The green door of the outside leads into a wine cellar … extremely confusing and the way to the room itself led through numerous one ways. I guess that way they just keep their captives captured."

"Okay. At least we have the chip save, for the moment." Baki breathed. He then looked at Gaara and at me. "I think you should have a talk."

* * *

I sat in my kitchen and bumped my head. Argh … I was seventeen and I already talked with ANBU members, fought with Akatsuki and kept a national secret in my house. Why couldn't my life just be calm, not so troublesome? How had it all begun? How did I slip in here? Ah yeah … Chemistry.

"Say, Shikamaru. How far do you think they will go?" Inoichi looked at me from the living room and I stood up, walking over to them.

"You ask me that? You are the ANBU, you know that Akatsuki are prominent for massacres, house burns, terrorist attacks, explosions, holding captives. They will go until the very rest."

They will. As long as the chip exists implanted in Gaara's head they will hunt for him and his family, try to kill him and get the chip.

"The more or less good thing is that they think Temari is the carrier." I sighed.

The men looked at me. It was silent in the room. I knew they were waiting for an explanation.

"The four that attacked today …"

"I only saw two." Inoichi quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah those were the two whose task it was to get Temari. I had two on my tracks. However the two that attacked me actually told me that they wanted to get the chip and they weren't aiming for Gaara. They think that it's Temari who has the chip."

"And you were in Akatsuki headquarters?! While they think that she has the thing?!" Her sensei had jumped up.

"We didn't know it back then. I found out today … this is troublesome."

I sat down and buried my face in my hands. We had to eliminate them. Eliminate everything that could remember of this one. We would have to make her non-existent. They would never give up. Never. I groaned.

"What's the problem, son?"

"The problem IS that they will go all the way. They will kill her, dad. They will also kill Kankouro and Gaara. And they won't give up just because she's in another country. They won't give up just because we hit their heads a few times. Argh … if there was just this dammin magical eraser."

I heard Kankouro chuckle. "She told you of it?"

"First time she got hurt by Akatsuki, she had a pretty bad wound in the stomach. To keep her by consciousness during Hinata sewed it I asked her for her three wishes and the magical eraser was the first one."

Kankouro chuckled again, this time sadly.

"She was hurt, hm?" Her sensei eyed me again.

"Yeah. Her favorite Akatsuki's – Hidan and Sasori – were attacking and Hidan landed a hit … before his lights went out." I remembered the _great_ Friday.

"Good girl. So … what will we do?" Baki turned around.

"Take them out." My father finally said.

Was he crazy?! No one had ever taken out an Akatsuki member! They had all died trying! In fifty years the attacks on Akatsuki members had all … survived.

"That's impossible, dad. Even I know that in fifty years no one has ever managed to kill an Akatsuki member." I sighed.

"Yeah. But they didn't try us yet." He looked over to Inoichi. "I guess that calls for a meeting, ne?"

"A big one?"

"A huge one."

***

Have you ever seen about hundred people appearing out of thin air? No? Well … I can tell you it's scaring. My father and Inoichi took their cells and just called about everyone they knew it seemed and in a matter of six hours I saw the house as full as it hadn't been any time before.

I looked around. A man with silver hair and a mask over his face, a man in a … green spandex (ugh), Kurenai-sensei?! … oh.

There were so many people I couldn't even move myself. The really scaring part was that they were all silent and waiting for my father to talk. Can you believe that? I mean … my father is much like me: wits but lazy. And now he's going to talk in front of … hundred people who will be listening. Ugh …

"I thank you all for coming as fast as possible. Now that we are all I won't speak much bla bla. We have found the chip."

For the first time since their arrival they seemed to move. They were murmuring, looking at each other …

"The problem is that Akatsuki learned of the chip. And we all know that if Akatsuki wants something they will search it until the very end. Our advantage is that they are mistaken in the person who holds the chip. However, I have called you here to call you to a miracle. To do something that hasn't been done in fifty years. We have to erase Akatsuki. Every member, everything that has been left of them. Their folders, their books, their flags, everything. We asked you to come here to call you forth to this fight. This fight to do the impossible."

"Our task was to protect the chip! Now you're calling to a suicide mission."

"The Akatsuki will hunt the chip until they have it. The only way to get Akatsuki away from the chip is to erase all knowledge about the chip. Therefore we have to destroy Akatsuki." The man with the silver hair and the mask said.

"Thank you, Kakashi. I understand if there are some under us who don't want to take the risk. It is no shame to retreat now. But do it now instead of in midst of battle."

There were some that left the room, but I was surprised to see the majority rest with determined expressions over their faces. Under them Kurenai-sensei.

"Kurenai, I'm not sure if I can let you do this … you have a son to take care of."

"A son whose father is dead and very likely killed by Akatsuki, Shikaku. It was your brother, you should understand why I am here." She crossed her arms.

"I do, Kurenai. And because I am his brother I asked you if you are sure."

"I am."

"Alright. Those who have rested, may I introduce to you Gaara no Sabaku. The name may remind you of the case we were written upon." Gaara stood up and bowed politely. "Gaara is the chip carrier but Akatsuki don't know that. They believe that his sister Temari, carries the chip." Temari stood up and bowed. "She was in Akatsuki headquarters and can give us a clear description of the surroundings there."

When Temari started to speak I immediately found how she bound the people to her, how she made them hang on her lips. Her voice was calm, mature and she explained every detail in a professional manner. In that moment I couldn't feel different but proud of her. She was standing upright and addressing everyone, not hesitating to answer questions and carrying on as if there hadn't been an interruption. When she had finished father called five men to him and dismissed the others. I was about to walk away, when I too was called to him.

"I would like you to participate in the discussion, Shikamaru. Gentlemen, may I present my son." I bowed politely and took a free seat around the glass table.

Did you know that my father has already exploded three buildings? Heh, me neither. Well until today. He explained where one would set the explosives and things.

We would have to surprise the Akatsuki by night and kill them all, when they didn't take exact care. Problem was we weren't 100 per cent positive that ALL members were lodged in there, but we were sure that closing down the headquarters would do a lot. Every of the men around the table would lead a section of about twenty men and women.

The plan was a rather easy one. One group occupied one part of the building, placing the explosives and killing who came their way. As soon as the explosives were set and the group was outside again, they would give a sign – old fashioned: a light pistol. When all five signs have been seen the red button would be pressed and _BOUM_Akatsuki HQ would go down in flames.

"What about people around the headquarters?" I asked. I had noticed some buildings but I wasn't sure if they were lived in or not.

"Nonexistent. Akatsuki robbed them all and they went away. No one except for Akatsuki lives there."

A district for themselves.

"We will have to strike soon. First of all we can't hide the kids in here for god knows how long and they are not to find out that we are planning something." Kakashi said.

Yeah, it was true. We had the weekend on our side but really now, we couldn't keep the three in forever. And I was sure that Temari wanted to fight – cracked bone or not. She was troublesome. Why couldn't she just let a no be a no? Why did she have to discuss even AGAINST LOGIC?!?! Argh …

_**Yah, but that's exactly why you love her **_

_I don't love her_

_**You don't? **_

_I don't _

_**You care for her?**_

_Of course! _

_**You'd die for her?**_

_Yup_

_**And how can you still say that you don't love her? **_

_I just … don't _

_**If I had a face I would quirk and eyebrow now, if I had hands I would bump you now and hell if I had two arms I would shake you until your brains come together!!!! GET A GRIP BOY, YOU LOVE HER!!!!**_

_Do not … _

_**You're hopeless …**_

_Hm _

_**Don't ‚hm' me … **_

_Hn_

_**Argh … I can't work like that you know where to find me**_

"We have to make it on Sunday at the latest." The man in the green spandex said seriously. I never knew one could be serious in green spandex – wow.

"And send her to school the Monday? Bad idea. If we don't have all on Sunday they will search vengeance, or they will know that we know of the chip and try to protect it."

"There is no choice." I finally groaned. „Get logical. We can still hold them away from school on Monday, but we couldn't hold them away if they have a counter plan faster than we have even made ours."

Silence. I know dad hated it when I was logical. "Son, I hate it when you're logical."

„If it's a consolation: you aren't the only one."

"Alright. So Sunday it is. We have to get prepared, tomorrow we will have a field-discussion about the parts you will take over and about the groups we will set together, now get some sleep, it will be horrible."

***

I was standing in my room and I was exhausted and on my bed lay the three Sabakus, sleeping deeply. Temari was sitting in her sleep, on her lap Gaara's head and on her shoulder leaned Kankouro. She had tilted her head so it lay on Kankouro's. I was sure that would give a sore neck tomorrow.

Yawning I went over to my wardrobe and took out a spare blanket, lying on my floor and covering myself with the blanket. I placed an arm behind my head and yawned again. Might as well try and get some sleep.

* * *

When I woke up my neck was sore and my collarbone ached. Ugh … why was I so reckless? If I had taken a bit more care then I wouldn't have to discuss with all the stupid men around me that told me not to go there. But I wanted to fight. Hell it was my entire fault! And it was me they wanted! So it would only be an advantage if they would think that they now had the chip.

_**No … girl, girl… that's a disadvantage because they will have to take care of you **_

_Darn … why do you help now? _

_**Because I like your life**_

_Yeah … but Shikamaru will go there … he will go there and he won't come back _

_**How can you say that?! Have you no confidence in him at all?**_

_I do … but I'm just scared for him_

_**Do you love him?**_

_No … I just care for him_

_**Would you cry for him if he really wouldn't come back?**_

… _yeah …_

_**And why?**_

_Because he is one of the most courageous persons I know, he makes me smile, he holds me when I cry, he doesn't try funny things, and because he's my lazy-genius-pineapple_

_**Yours?**_

_Well … yeah, mine_

_**You know … you do love him**_

_You're troublesome … _

_**Don't ‚troublesome' me, young lady**_

_Che .. _

_**Argh … why am I the inner self of something like you … ouf … I need a drink, you know where to find me **_

I looked around and found my pineapple-head on the floor. Oh yeah … we had planned on staying awake, but you know how things get, when you plan to stay awake. Suddenly the temperature of the room really makes you sleepy, and you are already in a bed, and the position is quite comfortable … and well, then you fall asleep.

I looked down at Gaara and brushed my fingers through his hair. I loved him so much as a brother and he deserved so much better than just behind unable to really feel because of that stupid chip in his head. But even if it was out – the dreams would always hunt him, he would never be free. He groaned in my lap, before he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me with groggy eyes.

"Good morning, Gaara. I hope you slept?" he nodded and I smiled at him, brushing through his hair.

I liked it like this. Kankouro on my shoulder, Gaara on my lap and I brushed through Gaara's hair. It was comfortable; it made me feel absolutely safe. It made the world whole. Gaara didn't move from his spot. He liked it when you brushed through his hair. When he was little he had once told me that it made the bad dreams go away and since then it had just become a habit between the two of us.

Kankouro had always played the bigger brother, he had made him laugh in situations where he needed to concentrate on something else than on the pain. He had even tried to help me raise Gaara and I think that he somehow overtook the role of a father that Gaara had never really had. It wasn't something unusual to find me cuddling with Gaara and Kankouro who would just hug us from behind. We were a little family on our own.

Shikamaru was groaning from the floor, indicating that he had woke up. I heard a neck crack and was sure that his neck was sore as well. It would be funny if it wasn't sore – he had been sleeping on the floor. I saw his head appear and then his torso. He was rubbing his eyes and yawning. Rawr … was that a little beard forming on his cheeks? Ahem … get yourself together girl you have two little children in the room.

He looked at me with half-open eyes. "Morning." He grunted. "Next time I wake you up in the middle of the night." He said as he slowly stood up. I already told you that he has a sexy ass?

"If you think." I slowly pried away from Kankouro and placed him on the pillow, whereas Gaara came into the kitchen with us.

I really had to take care not to step on one of the ANBU that were laying spread around in the living room. Gaara was holding my hand and Shikamaru was coming behind me as I opened the kitchen door. Well … at least this one was clear.

I was about to make breakfast when I looked at Shikamaru. "How many of them would you say are lying out there?"

"About seventy."

"You have many things here?"

"You want to make them all breakfast?" He asked me a bit unbelieving.

"Boy … they will eat the breakfast anyways. It doesn't matter if I prepare it or if they do."

"Tem, you are logical again." Gaara pointed out.

"You don't like it?"

"No, it's morning." Well … that's the lazy-ass for you.

"At least you know now how I hate when you give me all ‚logical' explanations in Chemistry. Move your ass here and help me, pineapple man."

Yeah, great start in a new day.

* * *

**I know ... there's much info and not too much action in it ... BUT there will be FLUFF in the next chap!!! Hehe ... and I'm sure this time^^ not like last time *blushes* ... so to give you a small cookie ... here you go with a preview**

„Can … you … can you help me … to put it on?"

„Come here."

I helped her pry out of the long sleeved shirt and finally pulled down the unintact arm. I threw it on the bed and took the fresh shirt, opening the buttons and pulling the sleeve first over the injured arm, before hanging it over her shoulder.

**Muhaha ... so well ... just look what it will become ... and REVIEW please!! 5 Reviews at least, like always!! **

**peace and love, **

***~chuppa-chupsz~***


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20!!!! **

**Thanks to _TroublesomeLeafGuy_, _Youkai Koneko_, _Shikashaker_, _Howl To The Moon_ and _Midnightmist72_ for the reviews^^ **

**So ... sadly I still don't own Naruto, but I hope you enjoy the story nevertheless. BRING IT UP! **

* * *

„Say, Shikamaru … Temari made these?"

Genma pointed on his plate, where a healthy portion of ham and eggs had been placed. For once the senbon-wielder had put his weapon out of his mouth and was eating.

I only nodded, chewing my saussage carefully and piercing through a piece of cheese on my plate.

„They're good." He said before digging in again.

I had no idea how she had made it. In an hour she had cooked breakfast for seventy persons and everyone liked it. It was incredible. I had helped her a bit – cutting vegetables, the cheese and telling her where to find certain things, but she had done most of it all on her own. With only one arm.

I shook my head again. She really was something. Even Kurenai-sensei praised the breakfast and I knew from some Home caring lessons in earlier years that she could cook very well. I washed my breakfast down with a glass of orange juice and stood up, walking through the crowd of munching people towards the kitchen.

When I opened the kitchen door I was greeted with a giggle and a deep chuckle. Ugh ... Kakashi was flirting with Temari and he didn't even try to hide it. I mean, come on, he was standing right behind her ‚helping her to cook the eggs and lending her an arm she didn't have'. Yeah, sure and the other hand on her hip was part of that – of course.

Giving my best to ignore them I walked over to the sink and placed my plate in it, turning around and walking out again, closing the door behind me.

I needed a good shower, I was tired, I was sore and this scene just now had put me into a rather stressful mood. If something was now to happen I was sure I would explode.

But gladly I wasn't forced to explode and when I stepped under the shower I was finally able to let go of everything. I washed it all away. The slice was still stinging but when I touched it, I found that it was already closing a slight bit. Getting out of the shower I dried myself, dressed and brushed my teeth, before I looked at my hair. They were still dripping wet and I went to dry them again. After I had dried them yet again, they were finally really dry and I started to brush them and put them into my ponytail again.

When I came out of the bathroom and went into my room I wasn't surprised to find Temari looking at me with big eyes. Uh … she wanted something. Couldn't she just ask Kakashi? No, I'm not jealous.

„What do you want?" I asked while I went over to my wardrobe and opened a door to throw in the clothes from the day before.

„Borrow a shirt from you."

„Why?" I turned around – she _had_ a shirt.

„'Cause I don't have one at the moment and there's no way I'm going to stay in this one."

„Why not?"

„It stinks."

„Troublesome woman."

But still I went over to my wardrobe and searched for a shirt. I took out a gray one. And held it up. She nodded after some hesitation.

„I know it's not your style, but it's the only one I have that has long sleeves."

„Thanks … ummmmm ……" she blushed and I could almost think of what she would ask right now. „Can … you … can you help me … to put it on?"

Wow, suddenly she has a small voice – almost like Hinata. I sighed and closed the door shut.

„Come here."

I helped her pry out of the long sleeved shirt and finally pulled down the unintact arm. I threw it on the bed and took the fresh shirt, opening the buttons and pulling the sleeve first over the injured arm, before hanging it over her shoulder.

I had to take a step closer, and suddenly she was so near to me that it almost hurt. My throat suddenly seemed extremely tight, and I had to remind myself to breathe. She was so beautiful, her pale skin, her green orbs … darn and now I didn't find the other sleeve, putting the other arm around her I finally found the sleeve and let her slip in it.

I could step away again, but now I had to help her to close the knobs. I started at the bottom knobs, One, two, three, four, … no … I stopped in my tracks … hehe, number five was in height of her breasts … five, six.

Tadaa I made it! I had left two knobs open, so she could pull her collar a bit around, if the sleeve over the injured arm was making troubles.

„Thank you." She said.

„No problem." I answered and turned away to get out of the room – quickly.

„Wait a minute."

* * *

I wanted to hug him right now. I really wanted to. There was no one who could disturb us, the door was closed shut and we were alone in here. I wanted to make one step closer and press my body against his. But I didn't.

I wanted to pull his face towards mine and kiss him. Give him a kiss that he wouldn't forget. I wanted to feel his lips on mine again. I wanted to kiss him. But I didn't.

I wanted to take the shirt down from him, open knob for knob and lean against his chest to hear his heart thump under it. But I didn't.

I didn't react at all, when he stepped closer to me to find the sleeve behind my back to let me dress completely. I was standing in bra before him. Hell … right now I hated him that he didn't try funny things. Why couldn't he just let the stupid shirt fall and press me against the wardrobe and kiss me? My throat tightened and my heart beat faster as I smelled him. God, I feel like I'm dying. If I die now I die happy at least. Swelling in the fresh scent of lemon and toothpaste and … mmmh the hint of a shaving mousse.

When he finally stepped away he started closing the knobs. God his fingers looked so … gorgeous. How can fingers look gorgeous?! Waaaah! He was driving me crazy, the soft tug on the tissue I was wearing when he closed knob after knob. He hesitated a bit at the fifth knob, it was the knob just over my breast. But he closed it successfully and also the sixth knob. He let the last two knobs open so I could pull around the collar a bit.

„Thank you."

My voice was small, I feared that if I talked in normal tone it would falter or quiver or I would stutter or what do I know. Hell, yeah I was afraid … a little bit.

„No problem."

He was about to go out, as I realized that he hadn't covered his cut after his shower.

„Wait a minute."

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. Smiling I walked up to him.

„You should let someone take care of the cut. I can't."

He smirked at me and walked away. Argh … just … why ? Why,why,why,why,why?!

„Temari?" I turned around to see Gaara looking at me.

„Hm?"

„Whose shirt is that?"

„It's from the pineapple-man." I answered.

„Who helped you dress?"

„The pineapple-man. You see, he didn't try funny things." I smiled at him.

„I guess he's gay then." I stared.

„Eh?"

„Well … any normal man would have tried something funny." He shrugged.

„Only to get clobbered by you and Kankouro? I think even a ‚normal' man could resist that." I smirked.

He huffed. „They would have deserved it if they tried something funny."

I smiled and ruffled his hair pulling him close to me and letting him hug me back. I really wouldn't have minded if he would have tried ‚something funny' back there. Really now. I would have played along. I sighed. What if he really WAS gay? Nah … he doesn't act like a gay guy … but then again … how did a gay guy act? I mean … there were gay men with a family! Hugh … I don't want anymore … why couldn't someone just cut away the feelings?

„Have you already had breakfast?"

He nodded. „I was sent up by Baki-sensei. He said he wanted to talk to you."

„Alright. I won't let him wait too long, ne?" I ruffled his hair again and he let go of me.

When I got down the stairs I saw Kakashi talking with his friend – Genma. Genma was weird, he was steadily chewing on a senbon-needle. Really now. I winked at the silver-haired man.

He was a true one, I could see that much, and it didn't take much for me to see that he was Sakura's ex-dance teacher. Although I could see why her parents had taken her away from the courses – he really WAS a playboy.

Still … when I had asked him about Sakura, his look had grown sad and I had seen that he was sad about her departure. I was planning on setting the two of them up. I mean … look at them, they both deserved it. And Kakashi was a passionate guy who needed Sakura – I could tell it from the way he had talked about her, how he looked into nothingness when he talked about her, as if he would see her dancing before his eyes.

„Baki-sensei." I bowed in front of the man. He nodded and gave me my fans and ushered me outside.

I looked at the little garden, nothing was lying in the grass and I was pretty sure that THAT had been awful lot of work.

„If you want to fight, you have to prove that you can do it, without your arm." Baki-sensei grunted.

I nodded. „You have to land a hit on me with the fan three times, if I land a hit on you three times with my fan, before you complete the task you won't go."

I nodded again. It was completely fair. He got at the other end of the garden and sat down. Touching the ground with a fist. I got down as well, touching the ground with the fist of my injured hand – I would need the other one when Baki-sensei would attack.

His strengths were his quickness and of course his experience, while mine were my inventionary mind and my slyness.

His second fist touched the ground, it was my turn to start the small tournament, with the fan in hand my fist touched the ground. Baki jumped up immediately, racing towards me, I waited until he was near enough and leaned on my healthy hand, bowing back and bringing a foot forth, kicking the man into the gut – che, air blocked. Quickly I got up and bumped him with the fan.

1:0

But he had went easy on me, he always was like that. He would let me win the first one to make me think it was easy and then would come full force at me, to get me down again and the third one was a result of me being in stress and overseeing a detail.

Heh, not this time, sensei, not this time.

When my fist touched the ground once more he was at my side almost at inhuman speed, I ducked the first punch with his fan, the second, and made a move, step up, duck, closer to him, evade, one step behind him, fan in the neck.

2:0

He froze. I had the fan at his neck – the usual sign for ultimate defeat, but not this time. I had to land one more hit on him.

I didn't succeed, as he pulled my injured arm and I froze immediately. Darn, I hadn't thought about my weakness. My arm couldn't be moved without a dull pain in the collarbone. I had to think of something, now that he had showed me my weakness. Heh … use it as bait. Leave it open and attack.

2:1

I looked at him as I brought my fist to the ground once more. He raced up to me and I left my arm unprotected. He saw it and reached to pull it again. I made my move; coming straight up to him and reaching for his throat with my fan, he blocked it with his own, I jumped away.

Hm, I was close but he won't fall for the same thing again, heh, but we can see if he falls for another thing.

I was the one who raced up this time and I tried to attack his kidneys, but he saw it and protected them with the fan, exactly what I had been waiting for, jumping aside I let the fan fall into my injured arm and took a step towards him, my fan was piercing into his right wrist.

3:1

He smirked triumphantly. And looked down, where his fan was piercing through my old wound once again.

3:2

But I had still won. He gave me a smile and stepped away, bowing in front of me, as did I. Giving me the second fan he sighed.

„I don't like it, watching you go there like this … but you have proven yourself worthy. Just don't get killed Temari." He ruffled my hair.

„I won't, sensei." I smiled and he sighed again, closing his eye.

„Then … let me give you some real fans at least, ne?"

I smiled as he came close to me and lay his hand on my shoulder, walking me back to the house. We passed Shikaku and Shikamaru and I was sure that the two were having their own training session right now.

Baki lead me to the couch where he made me sit down, before he reached for a bag and came up to me again. Sighing he sat down and opened the bag.

The fan he took out was the most beautiful I had ever seen. It was simple but I loved it from the first view. It was a deep violet, with black holders … and it was big … about 40 centimeters. Wow … I stared at it with an half open mouth. But Baki made me stare in wonder at the thing, when he pulled it out completely. It had a metal chain at the end. That way you could throw it and actually retreat it, without getting too near to your opponent. He handed it to me and I opened the fan. Wow …

He smiled sadly at my astonishment as he went to get out another one. This one was in the average seize of a fan, but when he opened it, it revealed steel, pressing on a small button, he made five knifes jump out of the ends of the fan. Oh … cool. He handed me it. It was light and I threw it up and down a few times. It was well balanced as well. Baki looked at me.

„Field-discussion is in two hours, here. You should be on time." I nodded.

Yes, I was going.

_**Girl are you crazy?! You run into your death!**_

_Shut your trap. I won't back down now. _

_**They are searching for you! You run right into their arms!**_

_Better me than the boys._

_**You won't be able to help them much, once you're dead! And what about Shikamaru?!**_

_What about him?_

_**What if he sees you die?**_

_Then he'll race up to me and I can die in the scent of lemon._

_**You are even sure that you're going to die!**_

_Of course I am … really now, my chances ARE small … I'm injured and even with the new weapons I still lack an arm. _

_**Why do you go there again?**_

_Because it's me who started all this. If I had never told anything to Shikamaru, then he wouldn't be hurt now, he wouldn't feel obligated to help me. And because it's me who started it, it will be me who ends it. _

_**What do you want to do girl?**_

_Kill them._

I have never ever felt the urge to kill someone, not since the day that my father had died on me – literally on me. He had still been lying on me, more or less. But this time it was meant to protect someone, and this someone were Gaara and Kankouro. Because of my idiocy they had been put in danger, I would end it.

„What are you ready for?" I heard Baki's voice.

It was a ritual between us two. Normally it would take place before a Kung Fu tournament, but today it was to push me up. Usually he would ask me if I was ready, to punch them, to kick them, to bring them down, to help them up, and to win. But today was different – the situation was a different one. The words would be different one's too.

„Everything."

„Kill?"

„Mostly kill."

„Death?"

„Too."

„Victory?"

„That's why I'm fighting."

„Loss?"

„Not as long as I still have my legs that carry me."

He grunted and nodded. Field-discussion in one and a half hour. Yes, I was going. Maybe I was going down, but I didn't care. Maybe the last thing I would see was the ugly face of one of their members. Maybe the last thing I would smell was Shika's smell of lemon. Maybe I brought them down and we were able to do the impossible – bring down Akatsuki. Maybe Shikamaru would die and I would grieve for the rest of my life. Maybe I could live in peace after that. Maybe …

* * *

**So well ... I guess you all know by now that after _5 REVIEWS_ I'll post the next chapter^^ **

**PREVIEW TO NEXT STORY PREVIEW TO NEXT STORY PREVIEW TO NEXT STORY PREVIEW TO NEXT STORY PREVIEW TO NEXT STORY PREVIEW TO NEXT STORY **

„My, my … Temari … you have grown since I last saw you, now haven't you?"

She didn't respond, slowly she took out one of Hinata's capsules and and took it in her hand – it was shaking. Behind us the first light was shot. The first team had cleared out. I cursed – there wasn't much time left now.

„How did you survive?"

**Well ... I guess that's it for today **

**Peace and love, **

***~chuppa-chupsz~***

* * *

_Yo, ah ... actually this has nothing to do with the actual story. It's just about two other stories I write and to which no one really reviews (sniff) ... well I don't know but if you're interested you can just look... _

_One's a Nejiten story and called Wolf you find it under the category M (and it has a reason, pretty much blood and a lime at the end). _

_The other story's a Kakasaku story called Picture it's T-rated and I find it somehow sad that no one reviews to it ... so ... just look by and check it out ... _

_BYE_


	21. Chapter 21

**TADADADAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Whoa ... 21st chap ... guys I'm proud !!! XD **

**Thanks to Schizo42, Shikatemaroxs, Howl To The Moon, Shikashaker and froggy103 for the encouraging reviews. **

**Well ... I still don't own Naruto, I probably never will, but I DON'T CARE cuz no one can take my imagination^^. **

**ON with the show!!!!**

* * *

It was here. Sunday, 23rd of November. The day where ANBU would go on a mission and would blow the Akatsuki headquarters up. The day where the probability of hundred of deaths was the highest and where even I could die. I didn't want to think that though. Let's just say tomorrow I will wake up, sore all over and look through my room and everything will seem like a dream.

I got up and got under the shower, to wash away the soreness – another night on the floor – and wake me up. Temari was once again standing in the kitchen and cooking breakfast for seventy ANBU members. I didn't help her though. Che … Kakashi could do that.

_Ugh … stop that Shika, that's childish and you know it._

I leaned my head against the cold wall and let the water rin down my skin.

_If you think like that you won't be able to protect her when she needs it_.

I exhaled and turned off the water, stepping out of the tub and drying myself, dressing into fresh clothes, shaving, brushing teeth, ponytail … Darn, where's that … damming band … I didn't find it. Ugh … I left it on my desk … grunting I got back to my room, where I found the headband on my desk.

Grabbing it I pulled my hair into my _spiky ponytail_ before I went down into the kitchen, to get my share of the breakfast.

They were giggling again. Temari and Kakashi were sitting at the table and he was telling her funny stories apparently, hahaha … hrmpf … couldn't they at least search for an empty room? Oh yeah … I forgot, I was the one who interrupted.

I searched for a bowl to fill it with cereals.

_Giggle_

Bowl for cereals, bowl for cereals, bowl for cereals, bowl for cereals, bowl for cereals … I focused on my search of that EFFING bowl … finally I found one. _Wohoo … _I turned to fill it with cereals and finally with milk. _Yeah … let's eat._ Taking a spoon I went outside to flop down in the entrance room, sitting against the door and eating my breakfast.

_**Great start Shika, being jealous of an old man**_

_Crunch … I'm not jealous_

_**No?**_

_No – crunch – I'm not … _

_**You love her so the only reason you're not around her is because you're jealous**_

_I'm not in – crunch – love with her, so there's no – crunch – reason to be jealous_

_**I thought we had that debate yesterday …. Okay, once again for your peanut brain : do you like being next to her?**_

_Yes … crunch_

_**Do you like the way she acts?**_

_Crunch … crunch … yes … crunch_

_**Are you worried for her?**_

_YES! She goes on this mission with only one arm!!! CRUNCH_

_**Would you throw yourself between her and a bulldozer?**_

… _yeah … if it would mean that she could escape, yeah … _

_**And how do you do it again, to still deny that you love her?**_

_I don't … crunch_

_**If you aren't, then why did you hesitate yesterday? You know … the fifth knob …**_

_Because women are very touchy concerning those …_

… _**and you don't want her to think as a pervert of you … **_

_Right_

… _**because you aren't …**_

_Exactly_

… _**because you love her …**_

_Ri- what? Nonsense!!!_

_**You were about to answer ‚right'**_

_Was not … crunch crunch crunch_

_**You were. **_

_Was not. _

_**Were.**_

_Not._

_**Were.**_

_Not._

"Shika!" I looked up, in front of me stood my father, who looked down at me. "Don't be insulted but I would like you to wear something different. Something more accurate for this."

He pulled out a simple, dark blue, long sleeved shirt with a high collar. I nodded and reached for it.

"You have a cigarette?" he asked me. I smirked and pulled out the CAMEL-pack to reach him one. "Che, I smoke this one after the mission." He smiled sadly.

I smiled. Yeah … I would need one after it as well. After I finished my cereals I held the bowl as long as possible in my hand, just so I didn't have to go into the kitchen again. I mean … couldn't they just … tune it down a bit?

I sighed and looked at the bowl. Yeah … the bowl was my friend, not talking, not thinking, breathtaking silence. I had promised to protect her, and I would do exactly that. I would protect her, with my life if it was necessary. I wasn't here to judge her decisions.

With this thought I got up and went into the kitchen, where the two were laughing and I couldn't help but smile when I saw her laughing. Right as long as she was happy it was fine with me. I was here to protect her.

The day went over quickly after some hours of field-discussion, some training and talking about the details.

There was a small group that would hide with the two boys in a bunker of the Hyuuga household – did you know that Hinata's father was an ANBU too? – and would make sure that nothing happened to the family. Yet, Hinata had asked for allowance to take care of the wounded one's. She had been brought to the house and had stood up in front of everyone, making the request. Her father had asked her – rather harsh – to sit down again, but she had stood until she had received an answer. And due to the fact that there were almost no medics – none to say frankly – she had been granted the request. Satisfied she had sat down again and I could see out of the corners of my eyes, how Temari's breast swelled with pride and her eyes gleamed.

I knew since yesterday that I was in the same group as Temari and had been asked by my father and Baki-sensei to always have an eye on her. I promised them I would. Asuma had asked me too, and I would. I would take care of her, I would see that she got out of the house living.

When she had to say goodbye to her brothers, I went with her. Hinata and Neji stood at their side and Neji curtly nodded at me, and I answered it with a nod.

Gaara went to hug Temari, and she hugged him back with one arm, then it was Kankouro's part, he hugged her too, burrying his head in her shoulder, as she ruffled him through the hair. Hinata was the next one. She walked up to her and took her hand, to press some capsules into it.

"They make you go numb, you won't feel a thing, for fifteen minutes, but please use them wisely. You listen to me? I want to see you again, Temari." She sighed and added silently. "I don't like it seeing you going there like this."

"Hn." Temari gave her a toothy grin. "I'll walk away from it and we will have that stupid concert and blow away the ears of our audience." She assured.

Big lie. I could smell it. But I didn't say a thing.

Hinata bowed and led the boys outside, when Gaara didn't want to go, she softly placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, taking his hand and leading him away.

"You lied." I said softly. And she looked at me.

"I know."

***

When my father gave me another dark-blue shirt, I took it and looked at Temari, he nodded. Taking her hand I led her up into my room, where I helped her to undress and to dress into the shirt. My hands brushed over her fine skin and it made me want to touch her even more. I wanted to hug her and kiss her on the forehead – as a kind of goodbye.

Somehow this time when I helped her dress there was something sad hanging in the air. And when she looked at me, her expression was a sad one. I had helped her to pull her hair back into a bun so her hair wouldn't fall into her face. Smiling at her I pulled a strand of hair out of her face and put it behind her hair. And without any more words, we left my room again and went down.

***

We were walking silently but swiftly towards the headquarters of Akatsuki. I was walking in my group already, taking position behind a big man with brown, fuzzy hair and a rather expressionless face.

Temari was walking by my side, her head held high and her look straight ahead. She was taking long strides, self-confident, back straight and her head on her shoulders. I remembered this walk being the only thing that I noticed about her until she told me about her past and I took a closer look at her.

We were splitting up. Our group had the third wall, the one at the opposite of the entrance. It was the hardest to do, for we would have to climb it and spread out at the roof, and then get down floor by floor. I wasn't surprised to find that behind the headquarters one could find endless fields.

I saw Temari look at the stars for a moment, before she returned her attention to the wall before her, a grim but determined expression on her face. Yes, there was the Temari I knew again. We climbed the rooftop in a very interesting fashion : on a rope-ladder. I was surprised to find that it bore the weights of almost all of the group. When we were on the rooftop, we positioned ourselves at the rim of the rooftop : I watched the first member attach something on the roof and then throw himself over the rim, I heard something buzz and suddenly it stopped, the man was pulled back and he threw himself through one of the big arches that were showing to the court. Alright … that was how we would get in. Yay … joyful joyful.

Luckily Temari and I had someone to jump with us, duh … I didn't like heights did I ever mention that? No? Well … now I guess it's too late. I was already standing on the third floor again and prayed to god that I wouldn't have to jump like that again.

Temari and I placed the explosives and placed ourselves at a door, looking down the hallway. There was a pair per door, something buzzed and we swiftly opened the door, closing it behind us again. It was dark but we could see everything. Temari went over to a bed and slid the throat of a man, without thinking much. I went to my right, where I slid my knife into the throat of a man and gave him a quick and soundless death. We looked around, nothing more. We went out again, joining our team. Next door. It was like a routine, like we would have done it for years, opening a door, closing it, taking out what was in the room, opening again, slipping out and joining our team again.

Next floor. I was surprised to find only three doors, but we split up into bigger groups and after I had opened the door I found it necessary. Akatsuki members. Swiftly we walked in. I saw the first two members who walked in fall down and backed up immediately. Out of the room came a boy with green hair and a birthmark or a fire scar all over the right side of his face, he looked at me with hungry eyes. He wanted a fight – he should have one. Behind him Kakuzu, Kisame, Hidan, Sasori and a boy with long blond hair stepped out.

Hidan flashed Temari a smile – he surely had seen that she wasn't using her right left arm – and the Blondie as well. The boy's eyes were resting on mine and only now did I see that he was a giant. About two meters I'd have guessed, his only fault was that he was … well, not standing straight, more like crouching. A wicked smile played at his lips and without any more warning he attacked.

I quickly realized that this one did have brains and knew how to use his seize. Yet I always evaded his attempts to land a hit on me. That was until I saw the blond boy joining in.

They were teaming up and with a flash to Temari I saw that Hidan joined up Sasori to fight against her, flipping out his favorte knife. And snarling at her – ah, yeah she had hurled a fan at him the last time that had been sticking in his chest … But now she was taking out a small metal fan, well … metal was already better than plastic.

I saw how the green-haired boy slowly guided me with his punches and kicks towards the blond boy, but when this one was attacking, I still evaded until I found an opening. The big one was coming towards me and I had the wall facing the court in my back, when he came running towards me I made it for his wrist, sidestepping, and heaving him on my hip over the small wall. I could hear the soft thud as he landed but my concentration was already on the blond guy again, who looked at me first with an open mouth and then an angry expression.

"You shall die for killing Zetsu." He snarled and produced a jit.

Do you know what a jit is? I'll tell you … in fact it looks like a big fork, a slender sword with two branches on its sides, they can be absolutely deadly.

I evaded a stab, another one, he swirled around and scratched my face, but I had gotten better thanks to the training with my old man, and produced a senbon from my sleeve, hurling it at his throat. He saw it too late and went down, gurgling blood.

I looked around and found Sasori lying dead on the floor and I saw her in a forceful combat with Hidan. She was bleeding from numerous wounds but she didn't care. I saw Hidan bleeding from a long sash in his neck and looked at the rather big, violet fan in her hand. It had a chain at the end and allowed the wielder to attack from a distance. I slowly sneaked up to Hidan, trusting Temari that she wouldn't look at me.

She didn't and with a swift motion I punctured the blonde guy in the neck, surprised he turned around before going to his knees and dying. She looked at me and nodded. Looking around I found Kakuzu and Kisame dead in the corner. There was blood everywhere – I was walking on it. I didn't care – the team leader said : last floor.

We had placed all the explosives and were on our way downstairs. We already found the other groups in the courtyard, fighting with the members of the last floor, or the first to be precise. The older members.

Those were putting up quite a fight and used dirrty tricks at that. Temari and I paired up to take out one after another. At the fifth, Temari's eyes widened and she looked unbelieving at a man. Her breathing suddenly getting quick. He had caught her sight and made his way through the crowd.

He was swinging a slim sword that had apparently been hiding in a walking cane. Standing in front of her, he grinned down at her.

"My, my … Temari … you have grown since I last saw you, now haven't you?"

She didn't respond, slowly she took out one of Hinata's capsules and and took it in her hand – it was shaking. Behind us the first light was shot. The first team had cleared out. I cursed – there wasn't much time left now.

"How did you survive?"

Her voice was grim but I realized that she was hiding her fear behind her mask – never show emotions, they make you weak if they can use them against you, and they can use fear against you.

"Well … I had some friends in the hospital that came looking for me and eventually stitched me up. Just tell me, my darling, where are your sweet good for nothing brothers, I believe one of them has something of value with him..."

He opened his red coat and threw it to the ground, revealing his broad chest, the scars were seen even in the night. The second light was shot into the night – darn.

She looked at him, frightened but her stance didn't falter, she produced her two fans and stood in front of him. I looked around and started putting out the explosives.

One at each post, one in each corner. I had to stab two men but besides that it was calm and almost cleared out. Third light sailing towards the sky.

I looked back to Temari, she was fighting with both her arms which would mean that she had swallowed the capsule, but the man was too big, too quick and too experienced for her.

And that was when it finally came to me : that man was her father. That one man had brought all the misfortune over her and her brothers. He had misused her, abused her, implanted his own SON a chip in a drunken state! My mind went blank – she was fighting her father.

Eventually she was landing a hit – the fourth light went up into the sky. I looked around to find that the court was deserted, only our group was still fighting and the fights were slowly going down. There was only Temari and her father.

They circled each other. I couldn't even help her in this one! This was her own fight. I looked around and searched for a fight. I found it when I saw a man running towards me, a sword in one hand and nothing but his trousers on.

I turned to him and bent my knees, stretching one leg and kicking against his knee, it gave a naughty crack and the man fell down. Giving him a swift death after that I stabbed him into the neck and turned around. Another one was running towards me, a knife in each hand. Though I caught some slices and even a stab into the arm he went down quickly after I had gotten behind him.

Temari was still fighting with her father and producing her second pill. _Darn._ I saw her panting hard, her father was still standing proud and mostly unharmed in front of her. I could see her thinking. Then she made an impossible move, she raced towards him her arms behind her and before he could just stab her she jumped to the side, catching the sword with the chain of her fan and pulling at it. But to be sure that he would let go, she sent two knifes flying towards his chest. He let go immediately.

She pulled the sword away from him and landed on her feet a few feet away from him, looking at him with a grim expression, he only looked coolly at her and quirked an eyebrow.

"You know, it's not clever to push yourself like that. And it's not clever to show one's triumph card before the end." He produced a pistol.

Oh shit. That was when I saw the fifth light in the sky. We were all alone and we would go down. No – I promised to get her out living. I ran up to him and threw myself on the man, stabbing him in the neck, before he could pull the trigger, I got to Temari.

"We have to get out of here, now!"

She looked at me and then at her father. I looked around and finally found a white portal – this one had to be the green door from outside. She followed my look and nodded. Quickly we went to it and pulled at it. No reaction. I looked around but there was nothing we could use – only explosives. There was no time to think. I took one and pulled the string – one minute. I placed it at the door and ran as far away as possible.

"It will make a chain reaction!" she screamed.

"I know, but we will be able to get out!"

It exploded and we ran. Around us the building was catching flames and I could see that the lower parts were already starting to crumble. That was when she suddenly fell down. I looked at her. We had passed her father by and the man was holding her ankle – grinning evilly.

"Go down." He breathed and held her, but I kicked his wrist giving it a naughty crack and helping her up to run again. There really was NO TIME AT ALL!

We almost made it to the door arch, when I heard a gunshot and something stung in my shoulder. The pain sent me flying to the knees and caugh up blood I looked at Temari who was standing there and not able to move – she looked at me with huge eyes.

A part of the roof was falling down – towards Temari. I don't know how I got there but before it crashed down on here I was there to push her away and felt the heat of the fire leak on my right shoulder. It burnt … but somehow I didn't really feel something. I could see through the smoke and saw that the portal was open.

"Run!" I called and pointed towards the portal furiously. Instead she just came running towards me. I slapped her. "I said run, troublesome woman!"

She just slapped back and took my hand to run. I didn't know how we were making it but suddenly we stood outside and the whole complex was exploding, we were thrown down, and the last thing I remember was covering Temari with myself, before everything went black

* * *

I was lying under Shikamaru and curling to a ball under him. When the explosion was finally over I looked up. My ears where ringing and my eyes were unfocused, I saw Shika hover over me and I tried to push him away, but he was too heavy. He then was lifted away and faces appeared over me, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I was looking nowhere particular, everywhere, with unfocused eyes.

_Shikamaru, where is Shikamaru? What happened to him? Shika? SHIKA!_

_

* * *

_

**DUN DUN DUN! **

**I know the first part is a big pile of bla bla bla and probably not very interesting ... so they talked, the fought, did they lose? Well I guess that's a question of point of view ... but WHAT HAPPENED TO SHIKA?!**

**PREVIEW**

Girl?

Heh, hi inner self …

He will survive you know?

I … I know … it's just I … I …

You care for him?

Mhm …

You feel guilty?

Mhm …

You love him?

I thought for a moment before I nodded. I did. I have been denying it for a long time, but really now. When he hold me I felt safe, I trusted him with everything, even with my life, we have been going through so much shit together, and now … now he was lying in this bed and all I wanted was to hear him call me troublesome. I sniffed and breathed out, taking another calming breath and looking up at him.

**YA KNOW THE RULEZ, 5 REVIEWS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER'S UP!!! **

**Peace and love, **

***~chuppa-chupsz~***


	22. Chapter 22

**YO! So this is chapter 22 and I feel that this story will sonn come to an end. BUT until then let's enjoy the story^^ ... although I still don't own Naruto**

**Thanks to _froggy103_, _ratcatpizza_, _Howl To The Moon_, _Schizo42_, _Shikashaker_ and _BleachFan24_ for the encouraging reviews. **

**On with the story ... **

* * *

My collarbone was completely broken and had to rest for some time, I had a hard time listening to what people were saying, I couldn't move my fingers, my lip was bruised, I had a pretty nice cut all over my back and I hobbled around for some time, but all in all I was alive, I was awake and alive. And that much already the next day.

Gaara and Kankouro were sitting by my bed and hugging we wildly and Gaara was even crying. They didn't leave my side, no matter where I was. They took their time talking to me, taking slowly and a slight bit louder than usual.

I was surprised to wake up in the hospital but could imagine well that Hinata couldn't heal all this. I smiled – I was sure she had been giving her best, showing the men what a useful medic she was and showing her father that she could be like she wanted and be good at it. I wasn't surprised to find her and Gaara sitting in the cafeteria together and talking. It seemed to be serious, since Gaara made a somber expression. But when Hinata touched his hand he lifted his head and she smiled at him, letting him take her hand as well. At least some of us had their happy ending.

I was sitting at Shikamaru's bed. He was a lot worse than I was. A bullet in the back, half of the burning rooftop falling down on him, and then hit by the crumbles of the stone, which haven't made much of a damage as one told me. It was more the bullet and the burning rooftop that would make him sleep for some times now.

Unsure of what to do I slowly took his hand and let my head sink towards it. Tears were cascading down my cheeks. _Heh, I am stupid._The tears were running silently and I let them rin, I didn't try to wipe them away. I was crying for him and it was okay … more than that, it was necessary. Once again he had gotten hurt because of me. He had shielded me, protected me with his own life even. And now he was lying in a hospital bed, a beeping _thing_ at his side connected to him through a clip on his finger, bags of liquids hanging around him connected to him through … another _thing_in his nose and at the inside of his elbow. And it was my fault.

_**Girl?**_

_Heh, hi inner self …_

_**He will survive you know?**_

_I … I know … it's just I … I …_

_**You care for him?**_

_Mhm …_

_**You feel guilty?**_

_Mhm … _

_**You love him?**_

I thought for a moment before I nodded. I did. I have been denying it for a long time, but really now. When he hold me I felt safe, I trusted him with everything, even with my life, we have been going through so much shit together, and now … now he was lying in this bed and all I wanted was to hear him call me troublesome. I sniffed and breathed out, taking another calming breath and looking up at him.

"I'll be back, pineapple-man." I whispered before I gave his bruised hand a soft kiss and placed it next to him again.

* * *

I was standing outside of the room and looking at her. She was crying. So long … so long she had been denying it … and even a blind man could have seen it.

He had always been accompanying her at home, resting with us, cooking with her, he had looked at me and seen me as me and not as something monstrous. He had played a long time with me and I had got to know him better.

She was right. He was righteous, he was true and he didn't try funny things. Even if he had wanted her so badly one had been able to see it in his eyes. And yet he hadn't done anything at all. Just stood by her side and protected her.

If it wasn't for him I wasn't even sure if she would still live. I looked at the man at my right side. His father. They looked much alike, very much so. In silence we both watched her cry at the bed of the man that had saved her life and was now in a Coma.

"They said she would be able to go back in two days." I quietly stated.

The man only nodded. We both weren't persons for much words. She was still crying – it was breaking me. Silently I stepped away.

"He has been training for this." The man quietly said and made me turn around to look him in the eyes. "Since the day she had been attacked he had been training like a madman, always wanting to learn more and in detail." He looked away again.

With the new wisdom I went down the hall, to find Hinata sitting on a couch. She looked up at me and I sat down next to her.

"She's crying at his bed."

My voice was hoarse and my eyes directed to the floor. I felt her shifting nearer to me and slowly guiding her hand towards mine. I let her take it and clutched it lightly as well, resting our hands on my knee, before leaning in to her and letting her sooth me.

* * *

Ino didn't really know of this day. She just kept on the tryouts and I went with it. Although my mind was always elsewhere and my motivation completely gone.

I had arrived at home yesterday, to find it completely destroyed from the Akatsuki. Luckily Baki-sensei had already arranged a new door and helped us a lot.

I could move my fingers again and could play the guitar, but I didn't want to. Instead I took a piece of paper and wrote a new song. I planned to show this one to no one except Shika when he would wake up again.

He was still in Coma. He would wake up soon, they all said. The impact of the burns on his back is very big, they said. I didn't want to hear it anymore. I was crying at his bed every time I went there. I knew the nurses were standing in front of the room and looking at me with pity in their eyes. I didn't want their pity. All I wanted was Shika back.

Actually the music helped me again. I could work out all my frustration on it. The girls' lives were running well.

While Ino had finally found the courage to commit her long love for her rather well built friend Choji, Kakashi had shown up at Sakura's door, completely bloody and asked her for forgivness not to have come earlier. You see, I knew the two just belonged to each other.

Tenten had given up on Neji, who had rejected her for lord knows how many times now and I had to say that she was actually talking quite a lot to Kankouro.

And well … Gaara and Hinata … they are just cute. He gives her a lot of self-confidence and she gives him a lot of attention, caring for him, having patience with him and letting him time to open up to him, and I found it interesting, how fast he actually WAS opening up to her.

I was singing like there was no tomorrow, living out all my frustration and not giving a damn how it sounded, although I was complimented to throw so much ‚enthusiasm' in it.

* * *

1st of December. The snow was falling, but she wasn't jumping aorund like usually. She didn't smile anymore – at all. She was only … living and I wasn't even sure if you could call it 'living'. She was paying attention in the subjects and had even managed to bring a ‚B' on a Chemistry test home. But all she did was crying.

She doesn't eat anymore, she gets paler by every day. We always accompany her to the hospital and wait outside until she comes out again. Her eyes red and puffy from crying. She just stands by our side and waits until we stand up and come with her.

She retreats to her room a lot and only comes out to cook, wash the laundry, have a shower and go to the toilet. She is like a ghost and I don't know what to do. I had never known … not even estimated that she would get so down.

She jumps into work. She works at all and everything. She thinks that she has to do everything all alone. It's horrible. She can't even really move her arm, but she tries to do everything on her own. Hardly accepting help.

Hinata and Tenten are here often. And they are both of the opinion that it will get better once he wakes up. But it's already a week and the hope inside her is slowly dying. I can see it. She is crying less … she is getting dull, numb. She builds up a wall between us and her. It scares me and actually … Hinata is the only one to see my tears.

There are some songs that she always plays. Four to be exact. I love her voice, it is calm, and yet womanly. In earlier days it had always soothed me and put me to sleep, but today it just … sends shivers down my spine. Her voice it is … sad, it's eerie, it's mourning … it's ghostly.

* * *

I sat at his bed again. His back was almost completely healed up, leaving a big scar but nothing more. He still hasn't woke up. It's one week already. I'm losing hope. I try to hold on to everything, but I just can't do it anymore. I am exhausted, I am broken. I think today is the last day that I will be here.

I can't take it anymore. See him like this. I brought my guitar with me and asked if it was alright if I played some songs to him. I have some. Four to be exact. No … five.

"Hey Shika."

I am already at the edge of tears when I only enter the room. I close the door behind me and sit down on my usual seat. I undo the zip of the guitar bag and take out the instrument, placing it on my lap. I take his hand and kiss it, like I have done for the last week whenever I have been here.

"I … This is hard, Shikamaru. It breaks me to see you like this. It really does. I come here and cry and I leave again. I … This may be the last time I am here, Shikamaru. I can't anymore. I am exhausted, I am tired, I can't eat, I don't … know."

I threw my head on the bed and cried hot tears, before I calmed myself down again and took the guitar – reluctantly letting go of his hand.

"I decided to play some songs for you today … they are … for you. Heh … I know sentimental and … stupid maybe, but I just feel like … like showing them to you and even if it is just once. I … the first two I wrote during your grieve for … Asuma-sensei. Frankly said I have never seen a man or a person grieve like that for someone else. Heh … I guess I'm doing it myself at the moment. But … that's not the subject. I just want to play them to you."

I took the guitar and started playing.

_**See, see how he looks at the sky**_

_**See, see how he watches the street**_

_**Lost in the night when the world is asleep**_

_**Free, how he wants to be free**_

_**Isn't he a bit like you and me**_

_**The man at the window**_

_**Is dreaming**_

_**It seems that he had been forgotten**_

_**No one knows where he's from**_

_**The man at the window**_

_**Is dreaming**_

_**Look, look how he closes his eyes**_

_**Look, look how he's trying to hide**_

_**No body knows what he's feeling inside**_

_**Time has took him away**_

_**Everyday is just an other day**_

_**The man at the window**_

_**Is dreaming**_

_**It seems that he had been forgotten**_

_**No one knows where he's from**_

_**The man at the window**_

_**Is dreaming**_

_**Take my hand and you will see**_

_**The world is smiling**_

_**Open your heart and you'll agree**_

_**Let the sun shine in believe me**_

_**You'll be what you wanted to be**_

_**To be**_

_**The man at the window**_

_**Is dreaming**_

_**It seems that he had been forgotten**_

_**No one knows where he's from**_

_**The man at the window**_

_**Is dreaming (x2)**_

(The man at the window – Papermoon)

"Heh … that was the first one, pineapple-head. I know it's not very much my style, but I don't really care. Prepared for the second one? Here we go."

_**You are not alone**_

_**I am here with you**_

_**Even when you're scared I'll never leave you**_

_**Standing in the storm**_

_**Making it insane**_

_**Once again**_

_**I will try to enchant you**_

_**But you**_

_**Open your eyes to the sky and whisper**_

_**That you are so lonely**_

_**You are so alone, you're so lone, You're so lonely**_

_**So lonely**_

_**So I'm coloring my face**_

_**While I am here with you**_

_**Imagining the landscapes of your sorrow**_

_**Is it yellow or blue**_

_**Coloring the sky, and the trees, and the clouds and the moonlight**_

_**I'd color your heart if you didn't hide it**_

_**Now you are so lonely,**_

_**You are so alone, you're so lone, You're so lonely,**_

_**So lonely**_

_**You are so lone, you're so, you're so lonely**_

_**So lonely**_

_**I wish you could just find home**_

(Coloring – Yael Naim)

"Tadaa." I smiled weakly. "Normally this one would be played with a piano, but well … I can't really transport a piano in here, right? I still have some for you … let's get going."

_**Too alarming now to talk about  
Take your pictures down and shake it out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, race it around**_

**_There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary_**

**_Don't the best of them bleed it out  
While the rest of them peter out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, race it around_**

**_There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary_**

**_You are my hero leaving all the best  
You know my hero, the one that's on_**

**_There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary_**

**_There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary_**

(My hero – Paramore)

"See? It's the first I wrote after that … night. And … this one is the second. I'm actually pretty proud of this one, but … it lacks something. And I don't know what exactly."

_**I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this**_

**_Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me_**

**_Yeah_**

_**  
'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole**_

**_Lock the doors  
Cause I'd like to capture this voice  
It came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war  
We live like this_**

**_Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me_**

**_'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole_**

**_Tower over me  
Tower over me_**

**_And I'll take the truth at any cost_**

**_'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again_**

_**  
'Cause we just wanna be whole**_

(We Are Broken – Paramore)

"And I have a last one for you, pineapple-man. It's the last for today. And after it I don't know if I will come back, Shika. I don't know if I can take the pain again. I don't want to. I thought I could be strong, but this just goes over everything I ever knew. My father was nothing against it. Fighting against that monster was nothing against this. I am losing here, Shika. And I am losing you. And I … heh, hell I … I love you, Shikamaru Nara. And it's hard to see you not moving, not reacting at all. I have to … to get away from the pain Shika. I will end up dead if I don't get away. This is our last one Shika."

_**There is a house in New Orleans**_

_**They call it the Rising sun**_

_**And it's been the ruin of many poor boys**_

_**And god I know I'm one**_

_**My mother was a tailor**_

_**She sewed my new blue jeans**_

_**My father was a gambling man**_

_**Down in New Orleans**_

_**Now the only thing a gambler needs**_

_**Is a suitcase and a trunk**_

_**And the only time he'd be satisfied**_

_**Is when he's all drunk**_

_**Oh mother tell your children**_

_**Not to do what I've done**_

_**Spend your lives in sin and misery**_

_**In the house of the rising sun**_

_**I got one foot on the platform**_

_**The other foot on the train**_

_**I'm going back to New Orleans**_

_**To wear that ball and chain**_

_**Well there is a house in New Orleans**_

_**They call it the rising sun**_

_**And it's been the ruin of many poor boys**_

_**And god I know I'm one**_

I slowly packed the guitar away and stood up. Looking at him. He looked peaceful, but the devices around him were destroying that peaceful image. I bent down and placed my hand on his hair, slowly stroking it.

"I love you, Nara. And you are so far away."

I pressed my lips on his forehead and felt a hot tear running down my cheek and probably landing on his forehead. But I didn't see it. I turned away and went out of the room. Without looking back, without registering the sudden buzz of the nurses that were running to his room.

I got out and looked at the two couples in front of me. I smiled through the tears, heh be happy for the others.

"Yo."

They turned around and I could see that they were surprised by my voice. I've hadn't been talking to them for what seemed like years.

"Let's go home, ne?"

Wow … I think that was the longest sentence since ages that I've talked to them. Gaara was the first to stand up. With Hinata at his hand he came to me and looked up at me.

"Che." I smirked and ruffled his hair and as he looked up to me again I saw his eyes smiling.

* * *

**So ... this chapter is ready and done^^ I hope you liked it ... so ... Temari admitted her feelings but ... Shika's not okay !!! Don't you want to know what happens in the next chap? Don't you, don't you, don't you? **

**Okay ... a small cookie **

I have moved on - at least I thoght that.

Something was still aching in me. The fact that he had killed my father for me, took a bullet, got burnt for me, got cut for me a few times, that he always held me when I had to cry. He had always been the only one to see my tears.

**AND ... We all know what happens when I find 5 REVIEWS^^ ... next chapter and the secret is revealed^^ **

**Peace and love, **

***~chuppa-chupsz~***

**P.S.: Someone asked the question, why my quotation marks started on the bottom in the first few chaps. Well, the answer is quite an easy one, I'm Austrian, meaning I speak german, and we have the question marks on the bottom^^ so yeah .. that's pretty much it^^**


	23. Chapter 23

**YAY!! Chapter 23 :D actually I think this is GREAT^^ **

**I want to thank _Onyx O'Bryan_, _Schizo42_, _Howl To The Moon_, _froggy103_, _Shikatemaroxs_, _Youkai Koneko_ and _shikamaru003_ for the reviews! Thx guys!!!! **

**Still don't own ... I don't care, on wit the show. **

* * *

I was sitting behind the black curtain and strumming some sides, looking into nothingness and humming. Four days. Four days since I have left Shikamaru behind in the room. Four days since I haven't gone back to see him. I have moved on – at least I thought that.

Something was still aching in me. The fact that he had killed my father for me, took a bullet, got burnt for me, got cut for me a few times, that he always held me when I had to cry. He had always been the only one to see my tears.

It didn't matter now though. I had the band to take care about, Hinata has been coming to us, after an offer from the whole family. Gaara had soon found out about her father and it had taken a long talk between the two to finally make Gaara stay instead of kill him on the spot. I think they found a special way of understanding each other. Actually they weren't talking a lot. It was more the silent attention they were giving each other. Holding each others hands, just cuddling, cooking together – yeah, Gaara has finally found someone who showed him how to cook (Kankouro by the way too … hehe, Kankouro behind the stove is actually so funny I had to take a photo …)

Tenten is like a cure for Kankouro. She has been coming to us as well, seeing as she was living alone normally. Theytalk a lot with each other, they talk about everything. And it's interesting to see Tenten suddenly bloom. Where she had said no before, she tried now. Kankouro on the other hand seemed to lose his fear to become like his father. Tenten had made him clear that if he didn't want it, he would have to act against it and show his love – not turn it into something else, like his father had. Should I tell you how happy Kankouro was about that one? He showed her all his love he had for her and … things went _bump_ in the night… often …

At the moment my house is in perfect harmony. I have a couple that doesn't talk, I have a couple that talks a lot. I have a couple that is very emotional and a couple that is very shy regarding emotions. Ah yeah … and then there's me. Heh … I think I'm just there …

„Hey Temari, you're ready for your first concert with us?"

I looked up at Sakura and smirked. „Che, girl we will show them was real power is."

She smiled at me and we positioned ourselves at the exit from behind the black curtain. Out there would be about five hundred people. Some ANBU, some friends, many strangers and I would sing for them, rock for them for two whole hours.

„Ready?" I asked and looked around. „Let's go and show them how to make it guys."

The crowd actually went wild when they saw us. I presented myself as the new lead-singer and guitarist and was surprised by how many of them were clapping for me.

We were starting with a new song. Tenten's song. It was a strong one and dedicated to Neji. Telling him how she had found someone who loved her, someone who cared about her. I could see the Hyuuga in the corner of my eyes with an expression that would kill if expressions could. Tenten didn't care and I was proud of her, she currently sang – more like said – the bridge of the song and I was playing my guitar. I loved this riff and I have been playing it for days.

„_**You know that when I look at him, **_

_**he actually looks back at me, looks me in the eyes, and sees, **_

_**he actually cares about me but what would I want from an iceberg, **_

_**and when he takes me in the night it makes me scream, it gets me high, **_

_**and I only want more, … more … **_

_**more,more,more,more,more,more,more,more,more,more,more … **_

_**He's so much more than you would ever be …"**_

I smirked at Tenten, she had changed that part of the song only yesterday and it had made Kankouro only smirk while Hinata had smiled. She knew how much of an iceberg Neji could be. Really now, he could be very nice at times and he had helped her a lot with learning to talk, but come on. Tenten had been running after his attention for what : four years? Now … that is enough. She has found Kankouro and they are happy. End of story. Cha, you would think. Believe it, now that she has a boyfriend she is actually interesting all of a sudden! Stupid Hyuuga baboon. Even Hinata had cursed over him. And it still takes a lot to make Hinata curse.

The crowd was going wild and they wanted more. Oh we would give them more. This was only the beginning. I saw how the Hyuuga boy made his way through the crowd and outside – right so Neji, just leave her alone.

We played a few songs before the pause. I smiled at the girls. „It's great." I beamed.

„Say … you have your present for Gaara?" Tenten asked, while taking a good sip of water.

„Are you crazy? Of course! Already packed up and safely hid at home." I smirked.

Gaara was like a little child regarding presents and cookies. He would always search for them and therefore I had taken on the habit of hiding his presents in my room, where he wouldn't search for them; and he had never found them until now …

„Good … we were planning on going somewhere with him, so … when we get home you just get the parcel and we get going, ne?"

I nodded my head in agreement and gulped down some of the water again, before going to the toilet and refreshing myself a little bit.

***

They were shouting for again one song. The girls looked at me. With huge eyes, pleading ones … monsters … they know that I have some songs …

„Gosh … okay, okay … but … take a look at those …" I handed them some copies.

„You were ready for this?"

„No. I wanted to give them to you afterwards … sooo, anyways. What do you say?"

„Oy girls, let's do it."

We got back on stage and the crowd was cheering, I smiled broadly when I grabbed the microphone.

„Yo! This is the really last one guys. It's written for someone very special who couldn't be here today, but I think you should hear it anyways."

They cheered for me and I looked at my fellow band members. They were ready.

Sakura started playing her piano, and Tenten hit the drums softly. It wasn't until the refrain that I chimed in. I had been sitting a long time over this one, I had wanted it to be perfect. And it sounded perfect. I gave all my heart into the song, my song for Shika. Shika, who was now lying in the hospital bed, in coma and not able to hear it, but maybe, maybe it reached him nevertheless.

_**I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this**_

Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me

Yeah

_**  
'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole**_

Lock the doors  
Cause I'd like to capture this voice  
It came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war  
We live like this

Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me

'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole

Tower over me  
Tower over me

And I'll take the truth at any cost

'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole

A small tear run over my cheek and instead of wiping it away I cherished it. Even if I didn't go to see him anymore, he would be always the only one who would have my heart. And maybe one day I was strong enough to go to him again and to see him.

There was a huge silence before the crowd suddenly really went wild and gave us an enormous salute. I bowed smiling and we finally left the stage.

***

I was laughing … God I was happy again. I had Gaara and Hinata to my left and Kankouro and Tenten to my right. Sakura and Kakashi were walking hand in hand behind us and Ino and Choji were leading the way. We had decided to get over to Ino's, seeing as her parents were away over the weekend. I laughed all the way long and I actually was contagious, making everyone around me at least chuckle.

Yeah, I missed Shika but I was living again. We were arriving in front of Ino's and suddenly she pulled out a bandage to wind it around my eyes.

„Ino … what are you doing? Shouldn't you be covering Gaara's eyes? Are you colorblind maybe? You see … I have blonde hair …"

She only knotted the bandage carefully.

„No, I'm completely right about this one. Blond hair, big mouth …"

„Oy … you'll get that one back."

„Later honey, later."

I was led towards the house and through a labyrinth of lefts and rights and ups and lefts and … oh god I just missed the tracks … I was standing in front of a door finally, I realized when I was stopped and it was opened. I was carefully led in and placed at a certain spot and was asked to wait.

And I waited … long, I thought. But I didn't hear a thing. I decided to take of my coat … but arm was hurting pretty much and I groaned. That was when I heard someone come near, place himself in front of me and slowly open the knobs. One, two, three, four.

The person then slowly helped me out of the coat, the healthy arm first and then the injured arm. I didn't miss the hint of lemon that was in the air. Tears trickled down my cheeks once again … No … that wasn't right … no, no, no, no, no, no. Strong arms wrapped around me from behind and brought me close to ones body and I knew it … I knew that it was him, when he buried his nose in the crook of my neck and breathed me in.

Oh that could only be him, really now. Slowly I raised my hands to open the bandage, but flinched when my arm hurt – it seemed as if I really had overdone it with the concert. The arm around my waist vanished and slolwy the knot was tugged open and the bandage fell open.

I was standing in front of a window and looking down at the front yard of the Yamanaka mansion, the room was white … a beautiful white. And I slowly turned around to look at the dark green shirt in front of me, I slowly raised my head and looked into his face.

I sniffed and cried again. He only held me and it felt good, god … I've been waiting for this. Over one week …I've been waiting for him to just hold me when I cry. I leaned into him and breathed. My breath was ragged and it was quick and I had to swallow a lot, but as long as he was holding me everything was okay.

He slowly pulled me towards a bed where he was sitting down, and like usually I took place on his lap, straddling his waist, feet around him so I wouldn't fall down … but he pulled me close anyway. I leaned against his chest to hear his heart.

_Badump … Badump … Badump … Badump …_

I sighed contently and finally trusted myself to talk, I didn't care about my voice, it was hoarse from two hours of singing anyways.

„When … When did you wake up?"

Okay, it was a bit more high pitched than I wanted but hey. I'm emotional here, I have had two hours of singing … and things don't always go the way we want it.

„Four days ago." He whispered.

My eyes widened. And I was close at the verge of tears again.

„The nurses told me about you. That you have been there every day until that day when I woke up. And then you didn't come anymore. And … even if I'm a genius, it doesn't take one to know that you just couldn't go on anymore …but Temari … I want to tell you something. The reason … why I woke up … there was something hot on my forehead … and it was running down my forehead … and then I woke up in the hospital."

The tear!

„Exactly … the tear." He whispered and hid his head in the crook of my neck again. Oh god did that feel good.

„I … I …"

„Hn." He only made and pulled me closer. „Take your time, Tem. You still have your whole life, don't hassle things."

I took a deep breath and breathed in his calming scent of lemon. God … give me more.

„I didn't know you had woken up."

„I know. I didn't want you to."

„Why?"

„I wanted to see you alone, Tem. Like this, I wanted to have you near me. That's why."

„Stupid smart-ass baboon. Do you know how much you hurt me?"

„I think your father was nothing against it, and the fight against him neither."

„How did you know that?"

„How did I know that you lied?" he asked in return – he was reading me again.

„Shika … I …"

„Temari." He lifted his head and looked at me with his beautiful onys eyes, god … I'd like to drown in them. He smirked …

„What?"

„Gaara will probably kill me for this one." He said before he pulled me closer, softly and placed his lips on mine.

Just this time he didn't pull away as quickly as he had done the last time. He massaged my lips, making me respond to his, making me sigh into his kiss and let his pull me closer, while I pulled him closer.

When he pulled away this time he gave me a soft peck on the lips afterwards, like not wanting to let me go.

„I want you to know that you are the most troublesome woman I have ever met. And you are so troublesome you keep me hunting in my dreams." he smiled. „I love you, Temari."

„Heh." I sniffed and kissed him. „I love you too, pineapple-man."

I really don't know how long we were kissing, I just know that at some point we lay in the bed, I was snuggled into his chest and his arms were around mine and we were sleeping.

I saw a photo of that one later and didn't even have to ask Ino for it. She had been shooting it with a Polaroid and left it in a small envelope in front of the door, along with a small letter saying that my brothers hadn't wanted to wake me up and that they were still here … just in the living room.

Shikamaru smirked at the picture and kissed my shoulders, pulling me close.

„Mhm …. Let's get down, hm?"

„Hm, yeah … let's get down."

Actually downstairs I was laughing with the others, eating the birthday cake Hinata had made – I took a photo to remember the eyes he had made when she had given him a piece to taste with her mouth – and cuddling up to Shikamaru, who had his arms around me.

Yeah … today was the absolute perfect day and all I needed was a pineapple that hugged me from behind and his fresh scent of lemon.

* * *

**You satisfied? You want a last chapter with "Happy end" or we let it end like this?? **

**REVIEWS are still welcome^^ **

**Peace and love, **

***~chuppa-chupsz~***


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! I want to thank you all for your support and all the great reviews I got. This is the "happy end of the happy end". I really had fun writing the story and I hope you enjoyed it all. **

**So, here is my happy end of the happy end. **

* * *

Smiling I looked at the man that was currently lying in my arms. He was spread halfway over me, and had his arms pulling me close to him. His hair was let down and spread over me, and it smelled good … like lemon. He huffed softly and squeezed me a little bit, he was awake.

"Good morning, my favorite pineapple."

He kissed my collarbone before looking up to me. "Good morning, princess."

I pulled him close again and he let himself get pulled close and laid on his side so he could pull me close as well. He kissed my forehead and sighed contently.

"You know that you are beautiful?" he finally asked sighing.

I snorted. "Can it, Nara."

"Ugh … what is it with you women that you all think something isn't right with you. I think you are perfect, basta. And no ‚buts' princess."

He kissed my shoulder and I sighed softly. "We should stand up."

"And make breakfast, I know." He sighed and lifted himself up, when he was sitting on the rim of the bed he bed he paused.

I took the chance to scoop up to him and hug him from behind, placing soft kisses on his big scar. It went from his hip bone up to his shoulder, burning good the half of his back. He could say he was lucky for not having any permanent damages besides the scar.

He sighed again.

"Princess ?"

"What is it, piney?" Piney … I know corny, but it's shorter that pineapple and it serves good as a nickname.

"Princess … what would you like to eat?"

"Hmmm … a huge pile of pineapples." I mused. "A bit of chocolate … oh and tomatoes."

"Chocolate and tomatoes?"

"Did I forget to tell you that I'm pregnant?"

He turned around to face me. I smiled at him. Yes … I was pregnant. Two months already. I huge grin crept into his face. And he tackled me into the bed again, hugging me tightly.

"Oh god … I think I am the luckiest man on the whole world at the moment."

"What about all the other men who get to know that they're daddy right now?"

"I don't care about them, they don't feel my luck."

He snuggled close to me and touched my tummy, before kissing me lovingly.

"I'll go down to make breakfast… you really want tomatoes?"

I shook my head. I had just searched for a way to break the news to him. The gusto for strange combinations wasn't here … yet – at least I think so.

"Oh … I'm a daddy." He sang on his way in the bath and I smiled at his happiness.

When he was taking a shower I slowly got up and went to chose my clothes for today … I tugged out a violet, long sleeved dress and white legwarmers, remembering the day when I had worn it and we were at Akatsuki headquarters.

So far away … luckily. Luck had been on our side for once and the government had covered the story about the attack with something else. Gaara still had the chip inside … after a tomography, the operation had been deemed to dangerous and Gaara was a bit happy not to have to relive some memories.

When Shikamaru came back he smelled of wonderful lemon, I smiled at him and went into the bathroom to get my shower.

After I got out, I already smelled Shikamaru's cooking. Really now, could you believe it? I was living in a household with three men who were able to COOK! Wow … I loved my life. Actually we had decided to rest in the house that Gaara, Kankouro and I had originally lived in. It was big enough for all of us and we were very good at sharing the tasks. Hinata and Tenten were quite a lot of help.

Shikamaru was on University, planning on becoming a professor. Guess what subject. Che, too easy. Of course he would step into his uncle's footsteps. Luckily – I had to say – he had stopped smoking, but on Asuma's dying day he would still sit on the veranda and smoke a cigarette.

For the time being all of us were working in restaurants as waiters and I had to admit that I was surprised to find that it actually worked out with the money. Baki-sensei came over sometimes and looked how things went, also Shikaku and his wife. I liked the Nara's.

I was proud of Kankouro who had started to take school more serious and came home with good grades and well … Gaara tawed up.

Life was beautiful and I was pregnant with Shika's little darling. I came into the kitchen, to find my man standing over a pan and making pancakes.

Kankouro and Tenten came into the kitchen.

"Yum, pancake à la pineapple." I joked and took a pancaked to put it in my mouth Shika looked at me, quirking an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I thought you wanted chocolate and pineapples?"

I nodded. He smirked and pointed towards the bar. There on the bar stood a plate with two neatly folded pancakes with pineapples and chocolate sauce.

"Aw. You're an angel, honey." I thanked him with a peck on the cheek and went over to eat them. They were delicious and I munched happily, humming at the delicious taste.

He looked at me and smirked. "You still want no tomatoes?"

I shook my head. "Cucumbers." He smirked again and opened the refrigerator to take out a cucumber.

"Cut in pieces, or as a whole, princess?"

"Cut in pieces, and with salt."

Kankouro looked at me. "Say … how can you eat so … different I mean, chocolate and cucumbers? Mari … are you pregnant?"

"Oy you're no fun I wanted to break the news and make you all scream in horror." I pouted.

Tenten squealed and hugged me and I hugged her back, Kankouro smiled only but hugged me too, earning a hair ruffle. Gaara and Hinata tapped into the kitchen.

"Yo, why is he getting hugged? I want a hug too." He pouted sleepily and I stretched out my arms.

"He's getting hugged because I'm pregnant." I said smiling proudly.

Gaara squealed and almost threw me from the chair as he pulled me into a hug. I giggled and ruffled his hair. When we had been talking about children – a 'long' time ago, when Shika was no subject at all – he had said that he would take care of the little one like a big brother.

"Oy Hinata … if you should ever break the news to him, make sure that you know how to get air with very little space for your lungs." I squeezed out.

"Gaara, please let her live. I still need her." Shikamaru pouted and actually Gaara let go, but he beamed like a five year old.

"So … who else wants salted cucumbers?"

* * *

**Yeah so that's it ... it's finished. Thanks for reading and encouraging me. **

**Peace and love, **

***~chuppa-chupsz~***


End file.
